Mi sombra esta bajo la tuya
by Belerofonte
Summary: Luego de apoyar a alguien por muchos años; te das cuenta que esa persona no te devuelve el mismo apoyo ni tampoco el cariño que tu le dabas. Por medio de gestos y palabras te ha dañado ¿Que es lo que harías? cuatro capítulos nuevos.
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las hojas y las flores fueran esparcidas en diferentes direcciones. En el cielo se dibujaba un ambiente gris; y se alcanzaban a ver varios relámpagos mientras que los truenos hacían retumbar la tierra. Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron con una velocidad impactante, haciendo un ruido seco en el suelo.

Una persona se mostraba haciendo caso omiso al cuadro tumultuoso que se encontraba enfrente, teniendo la mirada perdida evocaba unos anteriores hechos en los cuales trataba de decidir cual seria su futuro.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella, los cuales pararon en breve.

—Me iré a una misión, espero te comportes como se debe —dijo una voz familiar, pero fría como siempre.

Ten-Ten no respondió de vuelta, lo sabia de sobra, así que siguió en su actual posición sin inmutarse; mientras que la persona esperaba alguna respuesta, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por unos pasos que se alejaban y una puerta correrse para luego cerrarse.

Suspiró ruidosamente mientras el cielo seguía con su desenfrenada lluvia. Entró en su habitación a oscuras, sentándose en el suelo y reflexiono sobre qué salida le quedaba; quedarse o irse. La verdad era que prefería mil veces la última. Diversos recuerdos se presentaron en su mente haciendo que su corazón fuera golpeado por sentimientos de ira y rencor.

Extrañamente recordaba cómo le costó entablar una conversación cuando se conocieron. "Niño pomposo y altivo" pensó en ese momento, pero se recriminó enseguida al recapacitar; no debía dejarse llevar por la primera impresión y a la vez no debía de importarle la actitud de ese chico; de todas formas era su compañero de equipo ¿Quien le habría dicho en ese entonces que sería su futuro esposo?

Nadie. Y mírenla ahora…

A sus diecinueve años se había casado con su compañero. No era por que los dos se amaban o se adoraran, más bien era porque a Neji se lo habían impuesto, quería a su compañero; para que negarlo, eso ya se sabía hasta podría decirse que lo amaba aunque nadie puede saber lo que es el amor y su definición exacta. Pero sabía que no podía existir algo mas serio que eso. Neji tenia que elegir a una esposa o sino se la buscarían, cansado de que eligieran su destino prefirió lo primero: buscó a Ten-Ten como ayuda; cosa que lo encontró, ella siempre había estado ahí para el.

Ahora habían pasado tres años en donde seguían casados pero solo convivían, se respetaban y sobretodo el eterno compañerismo de equipo estaba más presente que nunca. Pero no había nada superior a eso. ¿Confianza? esa palabra no la conocía, Neji siempre se mostraba arisco con ella, y Ten-Ten con una paciencia infinita seguía esperando que tal vez algún día todo cambiara.

"Tonta ilusa", se golpeaba mentalmente la maestra de armas gritándose eso, luego de tres años tendrían hijos, y al menos era lo que esperaba pero ni eso tenían, las relaciones sexuales eran vistas como obligaciones puesto que no había ninguna conexión entre ellos. Los dos estaban concentrados en tener placer propio que en el de su pareja. ¿Emoción en la relación? La única emoción que tenían eran las condenadas misiones.

Vivían en la gran mansión Hyuuga, angustiosamente la kunoichi pensó que hubiera querido vivir en otro lugar, pero Neji se negó. Siendo del bouke probablemente le negarían irse, ya que Hinata necesitaba a su primo cerca para protegerla; pero ahora que Hinata no estaba aún así, no quería irse. Se preguntaba cual era la necesidad de estar en esa mansión cerca de un clan en el que todo giraba con las reglas. Parecía ser que siempre Neji iba a estar absorbido por ellas y siendo su esposa la iba arrastrar consigo.

Neji no conocía la tortura que le hacía pasar al negar el cambiar de hogar.

Por no tener hijos, no poseer una línea de sangre fuerte o por no tener titulo de noble siempre tenia que estar soportando los comentarios hirientes de otras personas pero poco le importaba; aunque a veces estando harta de escuchar los mismos insultos, sin embargo, les respondían cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; cosa que le desagradaba bastante a Neji, motivo por el cual tenían fuertes discusiones.

A raíz de esas discusiones, Neji se fue alejando cada vez más, al punto de llegar a ser un completo extraño para ella, la evitaba siempre que podía; hasta aceptaba cualquier misión que se cruzara para no verse. En la mansión se decían pocas palabras haciendo que la pequeña ranura que se había hecho fuera más grande mientras que Ten-Ten ahogaba su frustración dando clases en la academia.

Aún así, trató de adaptarse a la nueva vida de casada en aquel lugar.

Le fue difícil tratar de ser una Hyuuga, sobre todo en lo que a personalidad se refiere, pues no era altiva como ellos, no era seria ni mucho menos arrogante. Era todo lo opuesto; tenía un carácter espontáneo, sonriente y muy abierta, a pesar de que su compañero de vida trataba sin resultado positivo cambiar su personalidad.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente ahora que estaba en aquella vida, lo mejor hubiera sido haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora que estaba sola en la oscuridad de la habitación se preguntaba por que lo había aceptado. Diferentes posibilidades se difundían en su mente de forma confusa; una de ellas era que tal vez por la ayuda o también por lástima; un sentimiento de incomodidad se hizo presente descartando esa respuesta por completo. Quizás le motivo que le impulsó a todo era que tal vez en el fondo de su ser tenía miedo a la soledad eterna.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante esta revelación, seguramente era eso: había aceptado su propuesta porque se sentía sola, cosa que odiaba, y tal vez con esa decisión podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

_"Que errónea fue, que tonta, lo único que hice fue que los dos fuéramos infelices arruinando así la amistad que teníamos sin embargo…"_

Suspiró cansada mientras su mirada fue a dar al techo, rememorando la noche en que todo cambio de mal a peor. Estaba dispuesta a conversar con él para arreglar las cosas, en cambio encontró una muralla difícil de traspasar.

Luego de esa discusión descubrió que la culpaba de todo, la degradó y la humilló ¿Que hizo ella? Sin pensarlo, y movida por la furia lo abofeteo, porque la condenada rabia que inundaba todo su ser no le permitía estar tranquila; mientras que Neji ante toda respuesta le devolvió una glacial mirada.

La fatiga se hacia presente en su estado de animo, estaba hastiada de soportar a Neji con su patético pesimismo.

Sentía la impotencia erizar su piel, la frustración la tenía cansada y la confusión aumentaba cada vez al recordar el momento de esa noche; cerró los parpados con fuerza al igual que sus puños, dejando caer sobre el tatami pequeñas gotas de color carmesí.

En esas cuatro paredes el aire se le hacia demasiado denso, se estaba asfixiando por la pura desesperación. En seguida abrió la puerta, el viento le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que sus cabellos se desordenaran; respiro hondo tratando de calmar el remolino de emociones que tenía en el pecho.

_"__—Por lo visto siempre serás una piedra en mi camino __—aclaró de forma áspera Neji mirándola de forma despectiva__—. Creo que fue un error casarme contigo, siempre me has dado problemas."_

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente; apretó los puños con más fuerza. Recordó luego unos ojos grises con un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar, y una mano masculina tratando en vano detener las lágrimas que había derramado.

La paciencia se le había acabado, bastantes desplantes había soportado y lo peor de todo fue que cada uno de esos desprecios, le hicieron heridas hechas por el mismo autor.

Tres años eran suficientes como para darse cuenta de emociones acumuladas a las cuales la Kunoichi había ignorado, tiempo perdido y a la vez aprovechado; al parecer ser una Hyuuga había dado sus frutos ya que sus ojos se habían secado.

Tomó una decisión radical.

Se puso de pie y con paso decidido comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, en su cabeza solo tenia una idea y era irse de ahí; ya que si su esposo consideraba su presencia tan molesta ella misma lo liberaría de su tormento: Se iría lejos de la aldea para comenzar de nuevo y esperaba que Neji hiciera lo mismo.

El tiempo se haría cargo de curar las heridas, y el olvido se haría presente en sus corazones suplantando el recuerdo de su matrimonio como un mal sueño. Solo la tormenta de ese día sería testigo de su resolución y la retirada que emprendió de esa mansión.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

Hola chicas, les pido disculpas por la tardanza y también por este cambio, la verdad que no me gustaba como estaba quedando el otro y ademas como que medio me estaba enredando en la historia. Así que Anika-san, Akai Karura, Vistoria, Kazuha-Hyuga, Kokoro-Yolin-chan, Elvia, Reiko, Alicia, caro-y-lina-hyuga, xabax y black lady-moon tienen derecho a tirarme tomates si quieren xD. Pero bueno como han visto hice algunos cambios pero el proposito es el mismo. Espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen de nuevo.

PD. mm como han visto son dos capitulos proximamente tratare de subir dos capitulos más, sin mas que decir les mando saludos y unos besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba enfrente de la distinguida figura de Tsunade, mientras esta última estaba leyendo varios papeles en la mesa. Ten-Ten miraba a la Hokage esperando a que le indicara hablar; ya que no era su estilo tentar al demonio como lo hacía Naruto. Era mejor esperar.

Los ojos color avellana de Tsunade se posaron en la silueta de Ten-Ten, quien estaba iluminada con los leves rayos del sol. Enseguida se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, midiendo con la mirada a la maestra de armas. Frunció el ceño súbitamente.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Que yo recuerde no te he mandado a llamar — Preguntó con voz áspera la Godaime, Ten-Ten lanzó un suspiro nervioso y procuró que en su rostro se mostrara la mejor de sus sonrisas. Por lo visto no había sido un buen día para la Hokage

O, tal vez, Naruto la había ido a visitar. Pensó divertida.

—Tsunade-sama, hace unos días luego de completar una misión, usted me entregó otra misión. La que se llevaría a cabo en Suna; por el largo tiempo en que tomaría me permitió cavilarlo para luego expresarle mi decisión- explicó Ten-Ten, luego con aire determinado añadió- Se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero me preguntaba si todavía la misión esta vigente si es así la acepto.

Tsunade entrelazó sus dedos, mirando de forma penetrante a la Kunoichi; quién estaba esperando la respuesta que daría la Hokage ansiosamente.

—Tienes razón, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, y nadie ha querido tomar la misión —dijo Tsunade manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados, otorgándole un aspecto determinado y serio—. Cómo sabes, esa misión dura tres años, y si no hay ningún sustituto en ese tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que esa persona se quede para siempre —agregó con seriedad. Sin despegar los ojos de Ten-Ten—. ¿Estás completamente segura? —Inquirió.

—Si, lo estoy —contestó Ten-Ten manteniendo la mirada de Tsunade.

—Neji, ¿Sabe de esta decisión? —Preguntó la Godaime, vigilando la reacción de la Kunoichi.

— ¡Claro que sí! Se imagina si no supiera —respondió con rapidez, lanzando una risa nerviosa.

En la estancia se hizo un silencio expectante, solo se oían los murmullos de afuera, Ten-Ten sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente por la incertidumbre que se le presentó inesperadamente, la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía como reaccionaría él genio al darse cuenta que había aceptado la misión, no obstante; ahora era lo que menos le interesaba. La voz de la Hokage hizo que el silencio incomodo se acabara y que en el rostro de Ten-Ten apareciera una alegre sonrisa.

—La verdad… no, no me lo imagino pero bueno, mañana saldrás temprano hacia Suna, si tienes algún problema puedes mandarlo por medio de un halcón. Te deseo suerte en estos tres años, puedes retirarte —ordenó la Hokage desviando la cabeza al tomar otros papeles que estaban en la mesa.

Ten-Ten se inclinó con respeto hacia ella y salió del cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero súbitamente comenzó a ver que todo comenzaba a moverse, sus rodillas temblaron mientras parpadeaba repetidamente para aclarar la vista, su espalda hizo un ruido seco al apoyarse bruscamente en la pared; con movimiento lento bajo hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición, de lo que si estaba segura es que nunca le había pasado. Poco a poco el malestar fue pasando hasta que comenzó a normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Estás bien Ten-Ten? —Preguntó una voz que se encontraba enfrente de ella, los ojos cafés de Ten- Ten dieron con unos oscuros.

—Lee, estoy bien, no te preocupes solamente me sentí mareada eso es todo —Contestó la Kunoichi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Qué! ¿Te mareaste Ten-Ten? Vaya…eso es nuevo. Es seguro que no has desayunado si es así yo te invito a comer algo —Exclamó Lee con su típica sonrisa y su pulgar levantado, Ten-Ten río ante esa pose. Millones de recuerdos se reunieron en su mente, hacía bastante tiempo que no conversaba con Lee y ahora que lo tenía enfrente se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Entonces acepto la invitación —dijo Ten-Ten con una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea conversando nimiedades, entre ellas las misiones, los tipos de enemigos con quien Lee se había enfrentado y las clases en la academia. Ten-Ten reía de las ocurrencias de su compañero, a decir verdad nunca se había sentido tan tranquila desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Llegaron a un puesto de té en donde Ten-Ten ordenó unos dangos para acompañar su bebida mientras que Lee pidió unas bolitas de arroz.

—Y dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo donde la Hokage? —Preguntó Lee dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Fui a verla para que me diera una misión. La verdad…hace dos semanas que me la había mencionado pero yo la rechace, tenía que estar tres años fuera de Konoha y dado que estoy casada pues no cabía esa posibilidad pero ahora… —expresando esto, los ojos cafés que la caracterizaba fueron a dar al suelo, mientras que su ceño sea había formado. Ésta acción no paso desapercibida para Lee quien la miro con preocupación.

— ¿Pero ahora qué? —Inquirió Lee con voz neutra sin dejar de mirar a la Kunoichi.

—Digamos que Neji… me deseo feliz viaje —diciendo esto, la chica le sonrió tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Lee tomó la mano de Ten-Ten entre las suyas y le dio un leve apretón—. Es un imbécil por no valorarte —dijo la bestia verde lanzando un resoplido—. Después de tantos años juntos es el colmo que todavía no lo haga…

— ¡Oh! vamos Lee, la culpa ha sido mía. Yo soy la imbécil al tener falsas esperanzas; además bien sabia que solo soy un boleto de salida —interrumpió con tono de amargura mirando a su amigo—. Pero bueno ya mañana me voy, comenzaré desde cero y la verdad me siento bastante aliviada con ello.

Ten-Ten miró a Lee con una sonrisa en su rostro, él mantenía sus manos en la suya pero su ceño se había formado. Ella ya conocía esa cara, estaba preocupado y no era de menos.

Ten-Ten se sentía libre de demostrar lo que sentía cuando estaba con Lee, con él era el único con quien podía hablar del tema. Y al saber que la apoyaba le hizo saber que no estaba sola.

—No te preocupes Lee, pienso que irme de Konoha es la mejor decisión que he tomado, así que alégrate por mi —expresó Ten-Ten sacando una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Entonces… ¿Te has separado de él? —Preguntó confundido—. Es decir ¿ya no son esposos?

—La verdad… nunca fuimos esposos pero no creo que me dejen separarme de él, lo digo por el clan. Tu sabes sus reglas son tan obsoletas pero ahora que hay una misión de por medio sé que no se opondrán a que me vaya, después de estos tres años es probable que me quede en Suna para siempre; claro que este detalle no lo saben —Explicó Ten-Ten al tiempo que daba una mordida a sus dangos.

— ¿No crees que luego de esos tres años halla algunos problemas con el clan? —Cuestionó de nuevo algo dubitativo, expresando así su preocupación.

—Tal vez… —dijo ella con sencillez—. Pero durante ese tiempo pensare en algo para poder despistarlos y así no estaré atada a él, de todas formas no pienso casarme de nuevo. Y ya no hablemos de eso, mañana me iré así que conversemos de otras cosas —. concluyó Ten-Ten dado por terminado el tema.

Sintió la mirada pensativa de Lee pero él no volvió a preguntar de nuevo, si algo que le gustaba de su compañero era que respetaba el espacio de una persona y no lo presionaba. Ten-Ten podía notar en la cara de Lee que su preocupación no desaparecía, ella en el fondo sabía el por que de su inquietud.

Las manos de Ten-Ten presionaron sutilmente las de Lee dándole a entender por ese gesto que estaba segura en lo que haría más adelante. La bestia verde sonrío ante eso, comprendió por medio de esa seña que su compañera siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y no se dejaba abatir fácilmente.

Luego de esta muestra de cariño conversaron nuevamente de temas sin importancia, haciéndose reír mutuamente por los recuerdos de su niñez.

El día transcurrió hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, los dos siguieron conversando dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar, Ten-Ten se despidió afectuosamente de Lee.

—Lee, te deseo muchísima suerte y te prometo que te escribiré todas las semanas —dijo Ten-Ten abrazando a su mejor amigo mientras que Lee lloraba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Prométeme que no dejaras que tu llama de la juventud se extinga! —Exclamó sollozante el Ninja abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lee, no… ¡No me dejas respirar! —Gritó la kunoichi haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse del abrazo que le estaba sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¡Lo siento Ten-Ten! ¡Pero te extrañare demasiado! —Replicó lastimeramente la bestia verde mirando a su amiga con demasiadas lágrimas bajando como cascadas en sus mejillas. Ten-Ten sonrío dulcemente, no importaba cuantos años pasara al parecer su mejor amigo nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser.

Luego de la despedida, Ten-Ten cerró el portón y se dirigió a su dormitorio pasando por los amplios pasillos de la mansión. Una voz la hizo parar en seguida, se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que la llamaba.

—Ten-Ten, me alegra verla —expresó una voz masculina mientras se acercaba donde estaba la kunoichi.

—Hiashi-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Ten-Ten esbozando una sonrisa. Hiashi era una persona bastante respetable para ella, era de las únicas personas que parecía no presionarla con el tema de los hijos.

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar —contestó Hiashi correspondiéndole con una media sonrisa, pero súbitamente desapareció para dar paso a la típica cara de seriedad que llevaba siempre—. Ten-Ten, me han referido que todas sus pertenencias tanto como la ropa y los objetos personales han sido recogidos. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Mañana tendré que ir a una misión y será por largo tiempo —comentó ella un poco apenada y cohibida, no sabia que reacción esperar del líder de clan. La ponía nerviosa en solo hecho de pensar en ello.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Cuestionó seriamente el jefe del Clan, mientras con su mirada penetrante parecía absorber a Ten-Ten. La kunoichi comenzó a reír nerviosamente, esa mirada le causaba temor, parecía que Hiashi podía ser un hombre intimidante cuando quería.

—Mmm… poteños… —musitó en forma débil Ten-Ten desviando la mirada, el líder de clan enarco la ceja.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo? —Inquirió de forma áspera Hiashi, esperando a que la maestra de armas recuperara su actitud. Ten-Ten suspiró cansadamente en seguida enfrento la mirada de Hiashi.

Tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano. Trato de componerse y colocar su cara lo más seria que podía.

—Por tres años —respondió Ten-Ten mirando seriamente a Hiashi.

— ¿¡Tres años!? Eso es demasiado tiempo ¿Neji, lo sabe ya? —Preguntó de nuevo el líder con un tono neutral.

—Sí, me deseo feliz viaje —contestó Ten-Ten de forma seria—. Además no se preocupe, durante ese tiempo estarán buscando algún sustituto y cuando lo encuentren es probable que regrese —añadió, mostrándole una adorable sonrisa, Hiashi parecía mostrarse escéptico pero con un suspiro suavizo su semblante dejando el tema zanjado.

Ten-Ten se fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas y algunas provisiones que le vendrían bien al emprender su viaje. Haciendo esto recordó lo que había hablado con Lee y la preocupación que mostró esté con respecto a su problema; Ten-Ten sabía lo que le inquietaba a su amigo, a la vez era lo mismo que le inquietaba a ella.

Después de esos tres años ¿Qué haría luego? ¿Qué pasaría si luego de esos tres años, Neji la fuera a buscar? Sonrío tristemente, tal vez él iría por que los de su clan lo ordenaron, no por qué él quisiera. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esa idea, tendría tres años para planear que haría después, por ahora solo se concentraría en llegar a Suna.

Mañana sería un nuevo día en el cual ella ya no estaría en Konoha, y poco a poco su alma se llenaría de paz conforme pasara el tiempo.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten, besos.

PD. ¡Saludos y besotes a Hagobi, suerte en los resultados!


	3. Chapter 3

Las ramas de los árboles pasaban rápidamente delante de sus ojos, emitiendo un sonido por la velocidad que utilizaba. Sus pasos se apresuraban a gran medida para alcanzar su destino; atrás de él aparecían otros individuos con uniformes algo peculiares y unas mascaras de porcelana que eran inconfundibles.

Desde lejos comenzaron a distinguir un gran muro y la entrada de una aldea, al fin, luego de unas largas semanas habían regresado a su hogar con éxito.

Pero lejanamente de alegrarse o aliviarse, él que iba adelante tenía un peso que parecía hundirlo en cada momento. Sentía el arrepentimiento que aumentaba conforme daba cada paso; y la culpa lo incomodaba a tal grado que de no ser por la mascara que llevaba podría mostrarlo a flor de piel.

El grupo entró a la aldea pasando desapercibidos por los Jounin que cuidaban la entrada, se dirigieron al siguiente edificio a dar su informe.

La Godaime se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles y como siempre añorando una buena botella de sake para relajarse, pero algo hizo que se sobresaltara de su asiento.

—Hokage–sama —dijo la voz con una mezcla de ímpetu y frialdad. La Hokage antes de que la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo lanzando así miles de improperios, buscó al portador de esa voz quien le había causado el susto anterior. Súbitamente se calmó al encontrar al escuadrón de eliminación afuera en la ventana.

— ¿Y bien? —demandó Tsunade con mirada severa.

—La misión fue completada, Tsunade-sama —contestó el capitán de los ANBU mientras que su cabellera oscura se mecía con el viento.

—Bien… pueden retirarse —ordenó con voz potente, a la vez se daba vuelta para ver de nuevo los papeles que descansaban en su escritorio.

El grupo se disolvió en distintas direcciones al tiempo que el capitán, con pesar se fue directamente hacia su casa.

Entró por el jardín sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a su respectiva habitación con paso ligero; ya al estar enfrente de la puerta extrañamente todo se sentía callado en el interior.

Tal vez Ten-Ten no había regresado a casa, inconscientemente eso esperaba.

Retirando la mascara de su rostro, sus ojos grises posaron inquietos en el marco de la puerta.

No tenía ganas de entrar, el solo pensar que había dañado a la persona que más apreciaba le revolvía el estomago. Increíblemente sentía una sensación que había olvidado hacía muchísimo tiempo; identificando la emoción por un nudo que se le manifestaba en el pecho haciéndolo dudar si abrir la puerta o dejarla cerrada: Inseguridad…

—Neji —exclamó una voz que lo hizo salir de su trance, giro para enfrentar al líder del clan quien lo miraba interrogante.

— Hiashi-sama —dijo él haciendo una reverencia a su tío.

—Sígueme —ordenó mientras que Neji lo seguía con paso firme.

Unos momentos después, se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en un amplio salón, se podían escuchar los murmullos que venían desde el exterior.

— ¿Cual fue el resultado de la misión? —Preguntó con tono tranquilo Hiashi mirando a su sobrino.

—Fue un completo éxito —respondió lanzando un suspiro, manteniendo la mirada al frente.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Neji —expresó satisfecho su tío, pero lo que le dijo después lo dejo confundido—. Aunque parece ser que tú esposa no se queda atrás…

En la frente de Neji se comenzó a formar un ceño, y este gesto no paso desapercibido por Hiashi.

—Lo digo por que al igual que tu, las misiones son una prioridad para ella; la verdad no se como pudiste permitirle que se ausentara por largo tiempo —. Concluyó su tío mirándolo seriamente.

"Que se ausentara por largo tiempo"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, diversas preguntas se le presentaron luego de escuchar esas palabras. Aunque la sorpresa le duró poco dando paso al enojo y a la desilusión. El hecho era tan amargo, tan sorprendente de creer. Difícilmente trato de mantener su postura pero su voz apareció como un susurro olvidando que no estaba solo.

— _¿Se ha ido?..._

Aunque su voz fue tenue e indescriptible para algunos, para el líder no lo era tanto. Enarco una ceja confundido, y alzó la voz fastidiado llamando la atención de Neji.

—Sí, se ha ido —confirmándole y a la vez lanzándole una penetrante mirada— Es que acaso… ¿No lo sabias?

Neji pudo haber dicho la verdad, pero eso habría desatado situaciones innecesarias y desagradables. Era preferible que el mismo lo resolviera sin estar inmiscuyendo a terceros.

—Claro que lo sabia —mintió de forma segura y con la típica seriedad en su rostro, enseguida añadió—. Pero la misión anterior me ha dejado exhausto e hizo que lo olvidara.

Hiashi seguía mirándolo inquisidoramente, pero desistió. Desde que se había ido Ten-Ten; una semilla de duda se había implantado y que su sobrino actuara de forma extraña momentos antes, solo aumentaba sus sospechas.

Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto, tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas… ¿o no?

—Hiashi-sama, ¿Me permite retirarme? como dije antes me siento demasiado cansado — Preguntó humildemente Neji rompiendo el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a reinar en toda la sala.

A lo que Hiashi respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. En seguida se levanto apresurándose en dejar el salón.

Comenzó a caminar, si es que a eso se le podría llamar. Los pasos sonaban secos, hasta hacía temblar las tablas de madera por la fuerza en que los daba. Miradas curiosas aparecían en diversos ojos grises parecidos a los suyos; en su espalda comenzaron a formarse cuchicheos haciéndole apretar los puños con violencia.

Solo eso le faltaba, que unos metiches del clan hicieran suposiciones innecesarias por las acciones de su esposa. Y lo peor de todo era lo que más temía.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación de manera brusca y cerrándola con más fuerza quedó parado en su interior como un monigote. Su respiración era agitada, por más que trataba controlarla no podía.

El cuarto estaba con poca iluminación dado que ya era el atardecer y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Notó el gran cambio en el ambiente, lúgubre y deprimente. Buscó desesperadamente en las esquinas, gavetas y estantes alguna pertenencia olvidada de Ten-Ten pero todo estaba limpio; ninguna señal daba evidencia en que alguna vez ella vivió con él compartiendo momentos amargos.

Bufó exasperado, se sentó en el suelo con impotencia. La furia lo embargaba enormemente pero el desconcierto lo superaba; las preguntas lo invadían y lo peor de todo es que no tenía respuestas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Recordó minutos antes la maldita misión, ese trabajo que los separaría por largo tiempo. El se negó rotundamente; ella tenía que quedarse para darle un heredero y así las críticas que sufrían todo el tiempo pararían, al tener esos pensamientos en su mente se horrorizo.

Esa misión fue como un detonante para desahogarse y sacarse del pecho todo lo que estaba reprimiendo, su error fue canalizar todo su odio a la persona quien no tenía la culpa. Lo reconocía había sido egoísta.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación evocando la noche que él hizo en que todo empeorara, en que ella cambiara y ahora este resultado.

—_Neji, tengo que hablar contigo _—_ la voz inconfundible de Ten-Ten se escuchaba atrás de él; le hubiera gustado ignorarla pero conociéndola ella lo seguiría hasta lograr su atención._

— _¿Que es lo que quieres?_ —_Preguntó hoscamente notando como Ten-Ten retorcía entre sus manos un paño._

—_La Hokage me a dado una misión en Suna…he considerado en tomarla _—_. Ella titubeaba en su voz, haciéndose que se notara su inseguridad. Ante esa acción el genio solo pudo arquear una ceja._

_Su mirada gris enfrentaron los ojos cafés quienes se mostraban cohibidos ante su presencia._

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? _—_. Exigió de nuevo sin desviar sus ojos_—._ Por mi... has lo que quieras, no me interesa._

— _Está bien… nos vemos luego de tres años _—_ musitó Ten-Ten con su ceño ya formado._

— _¿Tres años? ¿Qué es lo que? _—_Se interrumpió súbitamente. Neji entendió rápido lo que su esposa quiso decir en esa frase_—_. Dura tres años…_

_Su mente comenzó a trabajar, la información que había recibido no le traía nada bueno._

_Ten-Ten se ausentaría por largo tiempo y se iría a Suna, entonces… sería el hazmerreír de la rama principal y secundaria. Desde que contrajeron nupcias su compañera no le daba ningún heredero, y ya estaba harto de recibir comentarios con respecto a ese tema que lo hacía sentir inferior. Ahora ella lo dejaba solo…_

"_No"; esa palabra apareció en el pensamiento del Ninja a quien ese momento miraba a la chica que tenía enfrente como si fuera la causante de una plaga. Ella se percato de esto; las intenciones de esos ojos grises parecían lanzas dispuestas a partirle el pecho, pero lejos de intimidarla fue todo lo contrario._

—_No puedo permitirlo… no irás _—_ordenó susurrante, al parecer la ira que estaba reprimiendo tenía mente propia, ya que quería explotar como un volcán_—_. Te lo prohíbo…_

— _¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien? _—_Preguntó asombrada._

— _Así es, no quiero que vayas _—_dictaminó con voz determinada, podía sentir calor en su cara y en su cuerpo al decir estas palabras, sabía que ella se negaría pero no le consentiría irse._

— _Al menos dame una buena razón para no ir _—_exigió Ten-Ten bajando el tono de voz cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de forma reprobatoria._

— _¿Quieres una razón? Bien, no estoy dispuesto a que me ridiculices de esa forma _—_ sentenció con voz ronca._

— _¡Ridiculizarte!… pero como lo haría, si es una simple misión _—_ Ten-ten lo miro como si estuviera loco_—._ No me digas que estas celoso por el tiempo en que dura._

—_Si tú te vas me degradarán más _—_su voz comenzaba subir, a la vez que la paciencia se le comenzaba a acabar._

— _Eso me parece de lo más estúpido, Neji se supone que eres un genio _—_ advirtió juguetona con una sonrisa. Grave error, broma o no eso le había herido su ego_—._ Es increíble…_

— _Lo que es increíble es que tú no hallas cambiado nada. Esté clan está regido por normas, tanto como tú y yo tenemos que acatarlas _—_ interrumpió Neji haciendo una pausa en el momento en que apretaba los puños _—_. Lo que pasará más tarde será que de nuevo todos los Hyuugas se burlarán de mí por culpa tuya._

_Observó como Ten-Ten abría la boca, pero enseguida su ceño se formo. Se escuchaba el castañear de dientes que hacía su esposa, al notar eso supo que la furia la comenzaba a dominar._

—_Es una misión, no te estoy engañando con alguien; tampoco estoy colaborando con el enemigo _—_ replicó Ten-Ten alzando su voz_—_. Si el resultado de esta misión es un éxito, no veo la forma en que los del clan te degraden._

—_Ese no es el punto _—_dijo ya cansado Neji, comenzando a masajearse las sienes_—_. Te lo pondré de esta forma; en estos tres años no me has dado nada bueno, a raíz de esto hemos sido el blanco de todas las burlas. Si tú te vas por largo tiempo de nuevo pondrán en tela de juicio mi criterio más de lo que ya está _—_. Hizo una pausa para luego añadir _—_está misión es encomendada para un hombre Hyuuga, no para su esposa quien debería esperarlo el tiempo en que se lleva a cabo._

— _¡Me niego a escuchar tales recriminaciones! _—_Gritó Ten-Ten ya fuera de si._

— _¡Por favor Ten-Ten! Me costo mucho demostrar que eras la indicada para llevar el apellido, y ahora lo llevas _—_señaló enfadado, sin medir sus palabras con un murmullo amargo concluyó_—._ Aunque en eso último me arrepiento._

— _¿Que es lo que has dicho? _—_Reclamó con voz trémula mientras que sus ojos cafés reflejaban una clara herida causada por la anterior frase._

— _No se por que luego de tanto tiempo tu no puedas seguir con las reglas… _—_objetó Neji ignorando la pregunta anterior, iba a seguir con su ataque cuando lo que dijo Ten-Ten lo desubico por completo._

— _¡Y sigues con las malditas reglas! Déjame decirte algo Hyuuga; yo jamás seré como tú o como tú familia y por supuesto jamás me limitare tanto como tu lo has hecho._

_Esas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto, ¿Como osaba ella a reprocharle las limitaciones que el sufría? ¿Qué acaso no sabía ella su pasado turbulento? ¿Acaso no recordaba la maldita marca de pájaro enjaulado? ¿No recordaba que él no tenía el lujo de elegir?_

_Una sonrisa cínica cruzó su semblante; miró a la chica que tenía enfrente despectivamente y olvidándose por completo la estrecha relación trabajada por años, decidió que la rabia respondiera por el._

— _Por lo visto siempre serás una piedra en mi camino _—_aclaró de forma áspera_—._ Creo que fue un error casarme contigo, siempre me has dado problemas. _

_Reparó como la castaña mordía su labio inferior señal de pura impotencia y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de modo raro._

—_Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… ¿es eso lo que me consideras? _—_Preguntó Ten-Ten haciendo que su voz carraspeara un poco._

— _¿Lo que has hecho por mí? Debí estar loco al casarme contigo, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría._

_Un ruido seco se esparció en toda la estancia. Sintió un insoportable escozor en la mejilla, sus ojos lentamente miraron de soslayo distinguiendo a una agitada Ten-Ten quien se encontraba pasmada por lo que había hecho._

_Eso había sido suficiente; sintió un borboteo golpear su pecho a medida que el mismo se esparcía en todo su cuerpo, fue como desconectar su cerebro haciendo que un instinto se liberara. Un segundo tan solo… al darse cuenta momentos después, yacía encima de Ten-Ten apretando las muñecas femeninas en forma desconsiderada._

_Las venas resaltaban en los lados de sus ojos, causando palpitaciones en su piel, había activado el Byakugan en el arranque de ira dándole una imagen más temible._

— _¿Me odias hasta tal grado?_ —_Inquirió Ten-Ten con voz quebrada._

_Al ver los ojos cafés que comenzaban a derramar lágrimas sintió una inesperada quietud, rápidamente se relajó y calculando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_La había asustado; la había herido demasiado con palabras y la reacción en la cual se había cegado, le había mostrado un lado que se hallaba dormido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo._

_Soltó las muñecas de Ten-Ten al tiempo con mano temblorosa trataba inútilmente de parar el torrente de lágrimas que se desataba. Solo bastó un toque de su dedo con la piel bronceada para que un sollozo desgarrador se emitiera en la garganta femenina._

—_Ten-Ten… _—_susurró arrepentido, limpiando las lágrimas tan suavemente como podía._

Golpeó el duro suelo de madera causándose una herida en los nudillos, se había comportado como una bestia. La única vez que había perdido la cordura, fue cuando se había enfrentado contra su prima en los exámenes chunin_._

El gimoteo de Ten-Ten todavía sonaba en su cabeza, luego notó la mirada café vacía supo que no era la misma, él le había cortado las alas bruscamente.

Se juró a si mismo no volver a perder su sensatez de esa forma tan descuidada, pero había fracasado. Le había fallado a ella, ahora se encontraba sólo en las sombras de esa habitación.

Cuando llego a esa casa mantenía una patética esperanza en el fondo de su alma, que tal vez… solo tal vez ella no se había ido.

Sus ojos entrecerrados reflejaban un oscuro lamento de miseria­.

¿Qué haría entonces?

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

* * *

Holaaaa ¿Como estan? bien les traigo los dos capitulos espero que les guste. Y todavía no esten molestas por que cambie la historia ;D, pero como dije antes el argumento es el mismo =). Besos y abrazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Había decidido ir por ella, pero Hiashi y la Hokage lo impidieron; alegando que debía de quedarse por su cargo de capitán ANBU, y a la vez para defender a la aldea.

Se sentía atado de pies y manos, esa sensación no le agradaba, le gustaba tener el control en la situación; pero que no lo dejaran tomar sus propias decisiones y que no pudiera llevarlas a cabo, era algo que lo frustraba excesivamente.

Aunque él fuera a Suna para buscarla ¿Qué le diría? Lo más normal sería pedirle perdón, el problema era que nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera trató de disculparse con su prima luego de casi despedazarle el corazón con un toque de Juken; le pareció suficiente cambiar su trato para con ella y parecía que a Hinata eso le bastaba, pero Ten-Ten era muy opuesta a su prima.

Pedirle disculpas sería un paso muy difícil para él, a la vez no estaba seguro si ella las aceptaría.

Los meses fueron pasando al igual que sus misiones. Pasaba la mayoría parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, recordando con amargura los momentos pasados.

No era el mismo de siempre, sus ojos que antes demostraba orgullo ahora solo se mostraban vacíos para las personas.

El tiempo trajo consigo la resignación de la separación que había causado, y se escudo en su eterno hermetismo.

Luego de un año sin tener noticias de ella, fue a una misión con su antiguo compañero. Se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada de la aldea cuando la bestia verde apareció corriendo.

Lee se disculpó por la tardanza y comenzó a caminar; sin darse cuenta en su mochila salio volando un sobre que fue a parar a las pies del genio. Neji se agachó para recogerlo, pero antes de dárselo notó quien era el remitente.

_**Ten-Ten Hyuuga**_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ten-Ten le escribía a su compañero y, él que era su esposo no recibía ninguna carta… Arrugó el sobre con fuerza, sabía que no tenía por que quejarse, ella estaba en todo su derecho a no hacerlo pero… ¿Por qué le enfurecía tanto que Lee se mantuviera contacto con ella?

— ¿Pasa algo, Neji? — Preguntó Lee al tiempo que lo miraba extrañado, el rostro molesto de Neji no presagiaba nada bueno.

La voz de su compañero lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo miró acusadoramente mientras que Lee lo seguía observando como bicho raro.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo has estado comunicándote con Ten-Ten? — Reclamó el genio.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lee, se fijó en el papel arrugado que su compañero tenía en la mano, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su descuido.

—Am… este yo no em hace am —dijo de forma incoherente sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, esta acción hizo en Neji se impacientara. De forma fría exigió de nuevo una respuesta.

—Simplemente dímelo.

—Desde que se fue, me envía una carta cada semana —contestó apenado.

Neji apretó los puños con rabia pero su rostro permanecía inalterable, apresuró el paso dejando atrás a su compañero, todavía llevaba la carta en la mano.

— ¡Neji, espera! — Gritó Lee persiguiéndolo.

Deseaba saber que era lo que ella le decía en ese pedazo de papel, pero no quería quebrantar la intimidad que había entre Lee y Ten-Ten.

"_Yo, ya no tengo derecho sobre ella… jamás lo tuve_"

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a relajar sus músculos, dicha acción hizo que el sobre cayera al suelo. Era cierto, él ya no tenía derecho sobre ella pero esperaba al pasar los dos años que quedaban, cuando ella regresara podría arreglar lo que había deshecho.

Lee miró el sobre maltratado que estaba en el piso del polvoriento camino, tomándolo lo sopló para limpiarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Observó la espalda de su compañero desde lejos, sabía que había cambiado desde la partida de su amiga pero lo conocía, Neji jamás lo admitiría.

Luego de esa misión no volvió a tocar el tema con Lee, fue la única vez que él se mostró afectado de esa manera.

Las estaciones pasaron y con ellos la desesperanza para dar paso a la ansiedad, ya el tiempo que al principio se le hacía eterno comenzaba a acabarse. En su pecho solo se hallaba el puro nerviosismo y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría más adelante, ¿Qué haría cuando la viera? ¿Cómo se encontraría ella después de mucho tiempo? ¿Ella lo había perdonado?

Ya en el tercer año, un día oscuro se comenzó a dispersar por toda la aldea, con melancolía recordaba la última vez que la había visto. Dichosa tormenta que se había desatado a la vez extraños sentimientos de arrepentimiento despertados.

Pero ese día sería diferente, un mal presentimiento se manifestaba enrollándose en su estómago; un mensajero llego con un recado: la Godaime lo esperaba en su despacho.

Momentos después se hallaba enfrente de Tsunade, quien miraba un papel con pesar, enseguida observó a Neji con el semblante afligido.

El suspenso que sintió el genio al sentir la mirada color avellana de Tsunade; inconscientemente la preocupación lo envolvió, el ceño en su rostro se formo y apretando la quijada de pura inquietud, pensando lo peor se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade no dijo nada simplemente le extendió un papel, lo comenzó a leer lentamente al tiempo que abría los ojos de la impresión, no era lo que el temía… sino era algo que nunca imaginó.

— Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡Debe de haber un error! — gritó Neji al momento que miraba a la Hokage, implorando por dentro de su alma que tal vez era una mala broma o una equivocación de alguien incompetente.

Para su desgracia Tsunade se limitó a negar con la cabeza, perdió toda su displicencia y su actitud al ver ese movimiento, su mirada gris se posó en el suelo.

Impotencia, incredulidad, ira, dolor, todos esas emociones insoportables estallaron en su pecho causándole una sacudida. Solo sintió eso cuando su sufrió la muerte de su padre, y ahora esto…

— Iré por su cuerpo — murmuró dándose la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Tsunade asintió frustrada, solo esperaba que el clan Hyuuga no se opusiera a esa decisión.

Caminaba como un autómata por las calles de Konoha, a su alrededor bullicios de niños y de personas se revelaban ajenos al sufrimiento de cierto Ninja.

Cómo los envidiaba… ¡que demonios, los odiaba terriblemente! Cómo deseaba que aguantaran un pedazo del mutismo infierno en el cual se estaba quemando. Apuró el paso como si mil demonios lo empujaran, llevándose de encuentro a quien estuviera enfrente.

Comenzaron a caer gotas a la vez numerosos relámpagos y truenos ensordecedores se extendían en el cielo gris. Las personas corrieron en busca de refugio, pero él permanecía indiferente, dejando que el agua empapara sus ropas y su cabello.

Llegó a la mansión, se dirigió a su habitación dejando atrás un rastro de agua por los pasillos.

Tomó su mochila para comenzar a llenarla de ropa y sus accesorios personales, una silueta se mostró en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Te han encomendado otra misión, Neji?

Sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar si lo hacía podría perder su seriedad y dejar salir los lamentos que le estaban royendo el alma.

— ¿Por qué estas empacando?

Respiró cansado, al mismo tiempo en que se detenía en la acción anterior, miró por el hombro a la figura de corta estatura, ¿Podría hablar de ello sin derrumbarse como un niño pequeño? Se limito mejor a extender el papel con el informe.

Hanabi lo tomó suavemente pero a medida que la leía dio un respingo donde estaba parada, obviamente la noticia era sorprendente. Bajó la mirada totalmente incrédula a lo que había leído.

Neji siguió en la labor de empacar, inesperadamente sintió un calor en el hombro y una presión sin hacerle daño. Miro a la dueña de esa mano encontrándose con el rostro de Hanabi, estaba seria pero sus ojos parecían transmitirle consuelo sin necesidad de palabras.

Desvío su rostro al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, al ver esto Hanabi se dio la vuelta dejándolo sólo en la habitación.

No tenía ninguna intención de pedirle permiso a su clan, se iría sin avisarles. No le importaba ya la imagen que daría, ¿Qué más daba? No importaba nada.

"_Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… ¿Eso es lo que me consideras?"_

Apretó los dientes cayendo de rodillas abatido, le debía tanto a esa mujer y pensar que ya no la vería más… era algo que dolía, algo que quemaba y ardía. Fue tan injusto con ella anteponiendo las estúpidas reglas solo para hacerlos miserables a ambos; perdió su tiempo con el odio y la frustración culpándola a ella por no complacer a su clan.

Se daba cuenta que ella había sido más que una amiga.

Se fue de la mansión poco antes del amanecer, el clima seguía gris y en el ambiente se podía percibir el olor a tierra mojada.

Caminó por mucho tiempo dándose pequeños descansos, viajando inclusive de noche.

Al fin llegó a Suna, podía sentir el aire caliente rozándole el rostro. Los murmullos de gentes aumentaban cada vez que se acercaba, respiró profundamente, se sentía exhausto, el dolor de cabeza le era insoportable. Las personas lo miraban sorprendidas, tal vez por sus ropas sucias y mal cuidadas, más Neji no les prestó atención.

Tenía que buscar el cuerpo de Ten-Ten y darle su correspondiente sepultura, por lo menos sabía que ella amaba Konoha; las veces que habían entrenado al terminar a ella le gustaba acostarse en la rama de un árbol y escuchar con ojos cerrados el silencio que podría brindar en ese lugar.

Sonrío tristemente, esos recuerdos los extrañaba aún.

Una risa comenzó a despertar sus sentidos, raramente le resultaba conocida. Buscó con sus ojos grises la dueña de esa calida voz, le resultaba contagiosa y llena de alegría.

Inesperadamente distinguió una cabellera castaña con unos moños, cerró con fuerza los párpados, tal vez el cansancio le estaba creando alucinaciones, la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada… simplemente era imposible.

La risa seguía sonando, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Fijo la vista donde estaba esa mujer temiendo que se desvaneciera, y se diera cuenta que era un sueño pero ella seguía ahí, se dejó llevar, se acercó lentamente donde estaba la figura femenina, quien estaba limpiando la mejilla de un niño.

Pronto su sombra abarco a la mujer, al sentir esto ella se dio la vuelta instintivamente para enfrentar que era lo que le estaba tapando los rayos del sol.

Simplemente era imposible, como era que le habían dicho que estaba muerta y ahora estaba ahí frente a él; mirándolo con esos ojos cafés. Distintas respuestas se le vinieron a la mente tal vez era la insolación o el cerebro se le había cocido demasiado por el calor.

— N-Neji…

Esa voz lo saco de su debate interno, ella lo miraba con la misma incredulidad en su rostro. Le había llamado por su nombre, ¡era Ten-Ten! ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba ahí mirándolo? ¿Por qué?

Aunque tenía numerosas dudas solo consiguió asimilar la última para que saliera de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué?...

Inesperadamente sintió una presión en su pecho y unos brazos que abarcaban sus hombros y su cuello. Ten-Ten lo estaba abrazando.

—Me alegra verte… hace tiempo que no nos vemos —diciendo esto se separó de él con una risa nerviosa, luego lo miró de arriba para abajo —. Te ves terrible… vamos, te llevaré donde puedas asearte y para que puedas recibir un buen descanso.

Diciendo esto lo tomó de la mano a la vez hacía lo mismo con el niño quien estaba con ella, un pequeño de unos tres años cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Neji se dejó llevar, todavía no había podido asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, tres años sin verse, tanta distancia que los separaba y a la vez excesivas diferencias acumuladas entre ellos; pero ahí estaba ella como si nada había pasado haciendo que todo ese tiempo acaecido fuera un mal sueño, algo que jamás sucedió.

Todo era tan confuso, tan irreal, sentía que estaba apunto de volverse loco.

Las tres figuras desaparecieron en el interior de un edificio dejando atrás el bullicio de gente y el pesado sol del mediodía.

Unos metros lejos en el interior de otro edificio se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, respirando agitadamente cargando un bultito en sus brazos. Si Ten-Ten no le hubiera hecho señas para que se alejara, probablemente el secreto que difícilmente trataba de ocultar hubiera quedado al descubierto.

Se sintió observado por unos ojitos grises quienes lo miraban interrogantes.

—Creo que tu madre está ocupada —dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su preocupación —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos donde Temari?

Diciendo esto, salió de la tienda donde estaba oculto y se encaminó hacia su destino.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

ñam ñam... las asuste ¿verdad? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDD ya, ya no se enojen conmigo. Sé que la actitud de Ten-Ten al final es bastante fuera de lugar por que despues de la gran pelea que tuvieron antes, ¿como va a estar tan tranquila y lo saluda como si nada?, bien esta actitud la voy a cubrir en el próximo capitulo. Besos y abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Lo abrazaste?

Preguntó confundida una mujer con cabellera rubia recogida con dos coletas, quien miraba incrédula a Ten-Ten mientras que ésta asentía nerviosamente, con los ojos posados en el suelo. Una carcajada amenazaba por salirse de su garganta, pero puso una mano en su boca para ahogar la risa, Ten-Ten la miró molesta, que Temari se burlara de ella le sacaba de quicio.

—¡Rayos Temari! No te rías.

—Lo siento — dijo apenada aunque todavía seguía mirándola divertida.

—Entiende, no fue por que quise… si no lo hubiera hecho no habría logrado avisarle a

Kankurou que se alejara —contestó Ten-Ten en tono defensivo—. Así Neji se daría cuenta que tiene una hija.

Temari apoyó el codo en la mesa y puso una mano en su rostro, observó a su compañera acusadoramente. No entendía por que ese afán de ocultar la niña, si Neji la reconocía como suya, pues bienvenido sea, pero si fuera lo contrario entonces que se marchara por donde había venido.

Pero, quien podría negar a esa niña con unos ojos tan inconfundibles, descendiente de la sangre dominante del clan Hyuuga.

Los ojos cafés decidieron mantenerle la mirada pero inmediatamente un quejido de frustración se escuchó en la habitación y con sus manos comenzó a revolverse ella misma su cabello, señal de su desesperación e irresolución.

Una risita juguetona se le escapo de los labios a Temari al observar estos gestos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo simplemente dándole un sorbo a su té.

—No quiero un padre así para ella —exclamó Ten-Ten.

—Mmm… ¿Qué acaso buscaras a un hombre que se haga cargo? —Preguntó Temari.

—No es lo que quiero decir, es solo que… ella no necesita ningún padre, yo soy su madre y su padre —contestó terca— es solo mía.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando ella se de cuenta de cómo se hacen los bebes, y te pregunte quien es su padre? —Preguntó de nuevo la rubia, abatida por el comportamiento tan infantil de la maestra de armas.

—Eso no pasara —replicó testaruda tocando ligeramente con sus dedos la taza que tenía enfrente.

—Mi querida Ten-Ten, hacerse la clarividente no te funcionara, en especial cuando no sabemos que es lo que nos depara el futuro.

Ten-Ten resopló frustrada, ella ya lo sabía; tarde o temprano su hija se lo preguntaría y ella tendría que mentirle. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Tsukiko pero no quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella, tratar de ser alguien que no es solo para agradar a un clan y olvidarse de si misma viviendo condenada como una muñeca de trapo, marcándola como perteneciente de un ganado, un instrumento oculto bajo las sombras dejándole solo sentimientos de amargura y perdición.

Un escalofrío se le corría por su espalda de tan solo pensarlo, que su hija se convirtiera así, era algo de temer. Por esa razón y por que sabía de antemano que Neji no haría nada para evitarlo prefería ocultar su existencia que tanto le estremecía revelar.

—Sabes que no podrás huir por siempre Ten-Ten y tu secreto se sabrá tarde o temprano.

La voz le sacó de su trance, a esas palabras le sobraban mucha razón.

—Lo se, pero no será ahora ni mañana.

Temari lanzó un suspiro desganada, no le insistiría más, posó sus ojos verdes en las tres pequeñas siluetas que jugaban no muy lejos de ellas, una niña de unos ocho años cabello encrespado jugando con un pequeño abanico, un niño de tres años jugando con una niña de dos años. La última era diferente a ellos y sobre todo sus ojos la hacían sobresalir junto a todos los de la aldea.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo en que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasó luego que lo abrazaste? —Preguntó Temari tratando de seguir con el tema.

Una risita burlona se escapó de los labios de la maestra de armas, todavía recordaba el rostro de Neji.

—Lo lleve al hotel y ahí se quedo.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te reclamó nada? —Preguntó de nuevo la rubia mirando a Ten-Ten extrañada.

—Bueno… en realidad sí, veras al momento que me iba a reclamar le alegue que tenía que dejar a Kenshin aquí, luego hablaría con el.

—Ya veo, al menos ya sabes que le dirás luego que salgas de aquí —comentó Temari al momento que miraba a Ten-Ten suspicazmente.

Ten-Ten mostró una débil sonrisa, esperaba poder decir algo más pero en ese momento se vio interrumpida por una vocecita que la llamaba desde abajo, las dos desviaron la mirada para ver a Tsukiko.

—Mamá, para ti —dijo la pequeña niña que llevaba en sus deditos una flor blanca, su piel bronceada y su color castaño hacían contraste con sus ojos grises.

—Muchísimas gracias —exclamó Ten-Ten alegremente dándole una sonrisa. La niña le devolvió otra sonrisa que le hizo iluminarse su rostro, comenzó a correr en dirección donde estaban otros niños.

—Extraña combinación —murmuró con voz ronca Temari, al momento que la maestra de armas enarcando una ceja la miro interrogante—. Lo digo por que cuando la conoces bien ella es alegre y optimista, pero cuando la ves a primera vista tiene una seriedad y una mirada tan penetrante que hace incomodar a las personas sin proponérselo, es como si tuvieras a un mini clon en versión femenina.

Ten-Ten lanzó una carcajada por esta ocurrencia, era cierto, su hija era demasiado parecida y a la vez tan diferente a Neji, pero al menos Tsukiko le devolvía algo que su compañero jamás lo hizo.

—Tienes muchísima razón —contestó Ten-Ten a duras penas tratando de controlar su risa, logró articular por lo bajo—. Al menos me ama de vuelta…

— ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? —Preguntó Temari extrañada tratando de descifrar el murmullo que escucho de la boca de su amiga.

—No, me tengo que ir, em… Tsukiko se quedara esta noche contigo ¿Está bien?

—Aunque yo me negara tu decisión ya esta hecha ¿no?—replicó frustrada viendo como su compañera se alejaba.

Las noches en Suna le parecían agradables, ya sea por el sonido de la arena que se movía por el viento, o el frío reconfortable que se presentaba luego de un día muy caluroso.

La luna se mostraba en lo alto dando un tenue iluminación a las desiertas calles, pocas casas y edificios tenían las luces encendidas entre ellos se encontraba la torre del Kazekage; al parecer aunque le habían quitado el demonio de su cuerpo las noches de insomnio se las habían dejado de recuerdo.

Cuando llegó a Suna el primer año, le habían dado una habitación bastante cómoda en la torre, pero cuando nació Tsukiko, Gaara en agradecimiento por el desenvolvimiento de la misión le entregó otra habitación más grande que la anterior con un cuarto incluido para que Tsukiko durmiera en el.

Personas apartes creerían que su relación con el Kazekage era sospechosa, pero para ella era meramente fraternal; ambos tenían algo en común. Les gustaban los momentos en silencio, nada de pláticas amenas ni momentos incómodos sino siempre el respeto al espacio de si mismo, cada uno en su mundo.

Ambos con pasados dispuestos a olvidar poco a poco.

Trataron de lograr en vano la aprobación de sus existencias, el resultado fue el mismo, a Gaara lo despreciaron y a ella la ignoraron. Por eso los dos disfrutaban la compañía en mutuo silencio.

Unos ruidos de pasos furtivos la hicieron alertar sus sentidos, trató con cuidado sacar un kunai de su bolso sin hacer ruido, cruzó cerca de un callejón mientras la silueta la seguía y aprovechó que la luna fuera cubierta por una nube -así la oscuridad reinaría por completo en el lugar en que estaba-; juntó chakra en los pies y comenzó a correr en la pared del edificio, esperando al intruso.

Unos segundos después apareció una persona encapuchada tratando de ver en la oscuridad, con rapidez bajó de golpe, cayendo sentada en los hombros del personaje aprisionando el pecho con sus piernas; bajó su espalda hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en el suelo aplicó fuerza en su espina dorsal a la vez en sus piernas, para que el cuerpo del intruso se elevara y cayera boca abajo con ella encima, haciendo un ruido seco en el suelo.

Con el kunai desgarró la capucha y con la mano agarró el cabello del hombre haciéndolo ver de lado, apoyo el arma sin dudar directo a la yugular pero sin aplicarle mucha fuerza, luego de eso la luna comenzó hacerse clara dando así la iluminación blanca que la caracteriza.

El iris gris del personaje brillo ante tal luz, la maestra de armas se estremeció al ver de quien se trataba, se levantó rápidamente y guardó el kunai con recelo. La figura imponente del hombre se levanto lentamente pero igual sin quitarle la mirada a la silueta de la castaña.

—Así que esta viva, señora Ten-Ten.

Los ojos cafés de la castaña brillaron irónicos, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su semblante.

—No, en realidad mi espíritu deambula solo…

Una mueca de disconformidad apareció en el rostro del desconocido, Ten-Ten río en pensamiento, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará, los Hyuugas nunca cambiaban, orgullosos hasta la medula cosa que la hacía asquear.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace un Hyuuga lejos de Konoha?

—El joven Neji se fue sin decir nada, esa acción no muestra nada bueno de su parte, Hanabi-sama nos puso al tanto de la situación —explicó con molestia el hombre mirando con superioridad a Ten-Ten—. Tiene suerte que Hiashi sama lo tolere tanto, vine acá a persuadirlo para que regresara a Konoha, pero tal es mi sorpresa de verla a usted con vida.

—Que molestia ¿no es así? —Dijo Ten-Ten soltando una risita— las razones de por que estoy viva es… un secreto.

Diciendo esto último en modo de confidencia a la vez haciendo una pose infantil, hizo que el Hyuuga bufara exasperado.

—Usted se ha burlado de nuestro clan, lo que ha hecho es un engaño nos ha engañado a todos ¡Es un insulto hacia nosotros, explique esto!

—A la única persona que me preocuparía explicarle es a mi esposo, que yo recuerde me case con él, no con su clan— expresó Ten-Ten dándose la vuelta, concluyendo antes la discusión sin sentido que se desataría más adelante.

Pero sus deseos se vieron olvidados cuando sintió una presión en el antebrazo, con violencia giro forcejeando inútilmente librarse del agarre.

— ¡Deje de huir como una cobarde y explíquese de una buena vez!

—Quítame las manos de encima, ahora —profirió de forma seria mirando al hombre agresivamente como si fuera el enemigo de alguna batalla.

— ¡Ni piense que me agrada tocarla, todos los del clan sabían que tipo de mujer era usted! —Gritó el hombre apretando el brazo femenino causándole dolor—. No es nada más que una…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por un crujir de huesos luego de esto lanzo un alarido soltando de inmediato a Ten-Ten, ella al ver esto se aparto rápidamente con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Enfrente de ella se hallaba Neji tomando la muñeca a su agresor, no se había dado cuenta de cómo ni cuando había llegado.

—No vuelvas a tocarla.

Diciendo esto soltó al hombre, mirándolo severamente esperando una explicación del por que su presencia en la aldea.

—Joven Neji, usted es el representante de la rama secundaria, debe de explicarse del por que de su huida de la mansión —susurró el hombre tomando su muñeca fracturada—. Aparte, que explique también el comportamiento que acabo de presenciar, luego de que lo haga me tendrá que acompañar de regreso a Konoha.

—Hanabi-san ya les comunicó la razón —expresó fríamente el aludido—. En lo segundo, si es lo suficientemente inteligente ya sabrá la respuesta, y lo último, me rehusó a regresar a Konoha.

Ten-Ten se sorprendió al escuchar esto, esperaba que se fuera por el engaño que ella había hecho, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Tal vez se quedaría para despreciarla cada vez que la viera pero ella no se derrumbaría en ningún momento.

—Si es por ella, podemos llevarla donde Hiashi-sama para que vea que esta viva, y así podría anular su matrimonio —dijo el hombre tratando de convencer inútilmente al genio.

—No lo pienso anular, yo elegí estar con ella además, ese engaño ya esta resuelto — diciendo esto saco un pergamino de su bolsillo—. Llévale esto a Hiashi-sama, ahí dice todo respecto a eso y es seguro que despejara todas las dudas.

El hombre tomó dudoso el pergamino pero al final lo guardo en la mochila que llevaba, se despidió de Neji y lanzó una mirada despectiva a Ten-Ten, alejándose del lugar en que se encontraba la pareja se dirigió con paso cansado a algún hotel de la aldea.

El silencio entre Neji y Ten-Ten era incomodo, la maestra de armas masajeaba su brazo adolorido, tal vez con mala suerte le aparecería una marca al día siguiente.

— ¿Te hizo daño? Deberías ir a que te den atención médica —dijo en forma suave Neji pero sin cambiar sus facciones serias.

—Estaré bien —respondió secamente la maestra de armas dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose para la torre del Kazekage.

Sentía pasos suaves atrás de ella cosa que le desesperaba, no quería hablar con él ni mirarlo a la cara, no tenía ánimos de estar aguantando sus reproches ni reclamos. Sólo tenía una duda en su cabeza pero se sentía insegura exponerla ¿Qué era lo que decía ese pergamino?

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Ten-Ten con voz neutra.

— No, nada —respondió el genio tranquilo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues? —Inquirió un poco exasperada de estarlo sintiéndolo atrás como si fuera un perro guardián.

—Solo quería acompañarte, eso es todo —contestó con simpleza.

Ten-Ten se detuvo ladeando su cabeza enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… quiero saber dónde vives eso es todo —aceptó derrotado ante la mirada inquisidora de Ten-Ten.

Un sentimiento de disgusto se galopó en el pecho de la chica eso era lo penúltimo que quería.

—Ahora iré a ver a Gaara —masculló reanudando su caminata.

—Sí es así entonces esperare, habías dicho antes que solo te explicarías ante mi así que… esperare a que salgas para que lo hagas —expresó Neji.

—Pensé que el pergamino despejarían todas tus dudas la verdad que no veo por que debo explicarte algo que ya esta escrito —replicó Ten-Ten con risa nerviosa.

—Si, pero el caso es lo que dice el pergamino no me lo creo —concluyó con aire determinado.

Ten-Ten suspiró abatida, era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz. Entraron a la torre del Kazekage, adentro había murmullos de personas que se habían quedado hasta tarde. Ten-Ten a cada paso que daba sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, no le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera cerca de ella; lo único que podía agradecer era que iban en silencio.

Al final llegaron a una puerta más alta que las anteriores, con mano segura asió el pomo y con voz débil le murmuró a Neji.

—Espera aquí.

Diciendo esto se adentró a la habitación donde cerró la puerta en la cual se recargó, comenzó a respirar trabajosamente pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentirse observada. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Gaara mirándola extrañado, debajo sus manos habían un montón de papeles en el escritorio acompañados con una taza de té y el respectivo sombrero de Kazekage.

— ¡Hola Gaara! —Saludó energéticamente más de lo normal acompañada de una risa nerviosa, sin esperar de vuelta el saludo pasó rápidamente a una ventana, abriéndola sin rechistar; ya con medio cuerpo afuera le dio a Gaara una dulce sonrisa —. Buenas noches Gaara.

—Espera —dijo con voz ronca el Kazekage, la kunoichi obedientemente lo hizo— ¿Qué haces?

—Salgo por la ventana —contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó de nuevo con voz hermética.

—Sabrás quien vino a la aldea ¿verdad? —dijo Ten-Ten.

—Sí, me vino a visitar esta tarde le tuve que dar un pergamino que decía el por que de tu muerte —explicó Gaara dándole un sorbo a su té.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Ten-Ten con entusiasmo—. ¿Puedes decirme que decía el pergamino?

—Pues que la razón por esa nefasta noticia era por que el enemigo podría encontrarte, y como la misión era de espionaje pusimos un cuerpo falso para que se hiciera pasar por el tuyo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó dubitativa.

—No, solo es una parte de todas formas no contestaste mi pregunta anterior.

— ¡Ah! Cierto… mmm pues esa persona está detrás de esa puerta y no quiero que sepa donde vivo —expresando esto hizo que Gaara alzara una ceja, se sentía un poco apenada por mostrar un lado cobarde ante él.

El Kazekage solo pudo lanzar un suspiro y devolvió la atención a los papeles, luego de eso solo se escuchó la voz masculina en la estancia.

—Buenas noches Ten-Ten.

La kunoichi al oír esto se deslizó fuera de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Momentos después ya se encontraba abriendo la ventana de su cuarto, luego de cerrarla se deslizo por la pared para sentarse en el suelo, recordándose a sí misma lo pequeña que se sentía. Escapar no era su estilo, pero al menos no quería estar escuchando las palabras resonando en su mente como agujas dispuestas hacerle heridas, no esa noche, tal vez mañana pero no ahora.

Ese día fue un completo caos, la llegada de él a la aldea no se lo esperaba; tenía una ligera sospecha pero le resultaba tan incoherente que la deshecho al instante, y en este momento no sabía que pensar.

Luego, el ataque de ese Hyugga todavía podía sentir la presión en el brazo como si fuera una tenaza aplastando su piel, si Neji no hubiera aparecido probablemente hubieran convertido la calle en un campo de batalla, esperaba que ese hombre se fuera mañana por donde había venido.

Su huida tan infantil, que había hecho, tan cobarde… no, esa palabra no la describía, no se parecía en nada.

Mostró una sonrisa triste en la oscuridad donde solo la luna podía dar escasa iluminación en la habitación en penumbras, había encontrado la palabra exacta en la que se definía su total comportamiento de ese quejumbroso día.

— Patético.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Holas holas, otro capitulo subido ñem ñem mañana comienzo la universidad T.T, bueno organizare mi tiempo para no faltarles el fic. Espero que les halla gustado, aam Tsukiko significa hija de la luna. Nos vemos y les mando unos saludos. Byes.


	6. Chapter 6

La luz del día se despuntaba a través de su ventana y los rayos del sol comenzaban a emitir el calor mañanero en su habitación. Era la primera vez que se había levantado tarde, quien lo conociera diría que ese no era el genio Hyuuga fanático de la puntualidad y el orden, suspiró cansado al tiempo que su mano tapaba sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz que le resultaba hiriente.

Levantándose perezosamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, despojándose de sus ropas y metiéndose así a la regadera esperando el agua tibia para despabilarlo. En ese momento, cuando el agua comenzaba a recorrer por su cuerpo mojando su blanca piel y sentir el suave golpeteo en hombros relajándolo al instante, pidió entonces en su cabeza reflexionar por un minuto.

¿Por qué había llegado a Suna? Cierto, para recuperar el cuerpo de su esposa, claro que ayer se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

¿Por qué se encontraba tan cansado? Ah sí, el día anterior había sido muy agitado y la fatiga lo consumió rápidamente, mas esperarla tarde en la noche para que saliera de la habitación del Kazekage.

¿Por qué entonces se encontraba tan irritado? Por que la inteligente de su esposa se le ocurrió escaparse, dejándolo plantado como un estúpido.

Apoyó las manos en los azulejos del baño y apretó los parpados con fuerza, trataba relajarse por todos los medios.

Una pregunta persistía ¿Por qué demonios ella lo abrazo, si al fin y al cabo al terminar del día se notaba que no soportaba verlo? La reacción obvia era que ella se había escapado.

"Inmadura"

Cerró el grifo del agua y se dispuso a salir, tomó una toalla que descansaba cerca del lavado. Su cuerpo se reflejó en el espejo empañado del cuarto -el cual limpió-, notó ligeramente su rostro cansado; respiró hondo ya que con enojarse no ganaba nada.

Que Ten-Ten haya hecho eso le resultaba cómicamente absurdo, si tanto le disgustaba su presencia ¿Por qué no se lo dijo de frente?

Recordó cuando tuvo que utilizar su habilidad, ya que ella se estaba tardando demasiado y para su sorpresa sólo pudo ver a una silueta sentada, luego de eso tuvo que abrir la puerta; enfrentándose a un Gaara con una mirada interrogante y la ridícula respuesta que le dijo éste al preguntar por Ten-Ten.

"_Salió por la ventana_"

"¡Pero que!…" respiró hondo de nuevo, otra vez sentía el enojo como una serpiente enrollándose en su estómago.

Momentos después salió ya vestido, dispuesto a comer algo, distinguió cerca del la posada; un puesto donde vendían anguilas. No era su plato favorito, pero cuando el hambre es tan brutal que hasta hierbas comestibles se conformaría e inclusive le resultarían deliciosas.

Una mujer joven lo atendió, se podría decir que era bonita, pero para Neji no era más que una mujer. La joven al verlo obviamente se sintió atraída, no era cosa de todos los días apreciar a un hombre de ese calibre, ojos grises y penetrantes, unos labios delgados pero invitadores a probarlos y su piel blanca hacía contraste con su cabello oscuro mas un aire melancólico que despedía de él.

Neji, por su parte, las miradas inquisidoras de la mujer le estaban resultando desagradables y una vez más se maldijo por su mala suerte, hubiera preferido mejor buscar otro lugar que conformarse con ese puesto.

— ¿Podría atenderme de una vez por favor? —.Preguntó ásperamente esperando que la mujer se despertara de su ensoñación.

—Claro que sí, perdone mi comportamiento —contestó la mujer exagerando en sus ademanes, tratando que Neji se fijara en ella, sin pudor añadió—. No es de todos los días ver a un hombre tan guapo como usted.

El genio no pudo más que rodar los ojos, mujeres de ese tipo le resultaban insoportables y ese día no tenía suficiente paciencia para cosas triviales.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace un hombre como usted acá? No pude evitar notar que usted no es de aquí — curioseó la mujer de forma melosa.

—Asuntos personales —contestó agriamente esperando que con respuestas cortantes la mujer lo dejara en paz, con determinación señalo una anguila—. Quiero esa.

—Por supuesto, por lo visto usted es una persona que sabe lo que quiere —expresó de forma coqueta guiñándole el ojo.

"Paciencia, paciencia" se dijo a si mismo respirando y desviando la mirada, esperando por un momento distraerse.

Comenzó cavilar de nuevo; si él estuviera en lugar de Ten-Ten ¿Escaparía de la realidad tal como lo hizo ella? No, probablemente no lo haría, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; si ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, entonces buscaría una oportunidad para obligarla hacerlo. Algo egoísta de su parte; pero necesario ya que estaba seguro de solucionar el problema que había causado y así comenzar de nuevo la relación que habían tenido.

Pero era obvio que ella no se lo haría fácil y por lo visto no tenía intención de arreglar las cosas, tendría que adelantarse a ella. Un problema era que no sabía donde vivía, eso se solucionaba con seguirla, pero Ten-Ten no era ninguna novata y notaría su presencia de inmediato. Entonces ¿Cómo lograrlo manteniendo un bajó perfil?

Su mirada fue a dar al rostro bobo de la mujer quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, inmediatamente supo que hacer y una media sonrisa se le cruzó en su semblante. Gesto que hizo que la joven se derritiera.

—Disculpe ¿Podría ayudarme con algo? —.Preguntó Neji con voz suave haciendo que su voz fuera más ronca y se pareciera a un ronroneo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos mientras que sus mejillas se arrebolaron súbitamente por el cambio de actitud que había presenciado.

—Claro que sí, en lo que quiera —respondió, emocionada.

—Verá, tengo que dar una carta personalmente, pero no se donde vive el destinatario ¿Podría usted orientarme? —.Preguntó de nuevo de forma sutil, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, conozco a todos los de la aldea, puede preguntarme lo que quiera — dijo la mujer riendo excitada.

—Siendo así… ¿Podría usted decirme donde vive una mujer llamada Ten-Ten Hyuuga?

— ¿La señorita Ten-Ten? Ella vive en el edificio del Kazekage —respondió sin dudar mirando a Neji animadamente.

— ¿En el edificio del Kazekage? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Sé lo que piensa, a mi también me parece raro y la verdad creo que ellos mantienen una relación.

Sintió como la puerta del infierno se había congelado con esa noticia, mantuvo la mirada un poco turbada hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente. Volvió a respirar recapitulando en su mente; señalando que la joven no había dicho que tipo de relación y conociendo a su esposa dudaba mucho que fuera esa clase de mujer.

— ¿Está usted segura?

—Pues… no, pero a usted no le parecería raro que el Kazekage le regalara una habitación al llegar aquí —en realidad ese motivo al genio no le parecía raro, si ella tenía una misión ahí, tendría que tener un lugar donde quedarse pero claro, el parloteo de la joven no paro—. Y luego al medio año le regaló una más grande en ese mismo edificio para que la hija de la señorita Ten-Ten pueda tener su propia habitación ¿No le parecería raro? Además…

—Alto ahí —ordenó el genio alzando la voz— ¿Hija de la señorita Ten-Ten?

—Sí, la señorita Ten-Ten tiene una niña —contestó la joven mirando a Neji temerosa— es una linda niña, se llama Tsukiko.

Neji parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de escuchar, trato de mantener su postura aunque en su interior todo era un completo caos. Con gran esfuerzo logró de su boca articular una última pregunta.

— ¿Esa niña… es hija del Kazekage? —Preguntó cohibido.

—Pues, los aldeanos dicen que sí ya que se parece demasiado a él, es muy seria pero tiene el carácter de la Señorita Ten-Ten.

"¡Suficiente!" el subconsciente le gritaba; se levantó como un resorte y salió disparado sin mirar atrás; ignorando los chillidos de la joven que lo llamaba, recorrió las calles levantando el polvo de sus pies a causa de la rapidez que llevaba. Difícilmente podía decir lo que sentía todo le parecía surrealista, un maldito sueño, el cual esperaba despertarse pronto.

Ten-Ten con una niña, y para colmo no era suya esto era demasiado, ahora entendía por que ella lo evitaba pero no explicaba el por que ella lo había abrazado en un principio, ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por que lo había engañado?

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló rabioso.

Maldecía esta situación, maldecía a Gaara, maldecía a Ten-Ten pero no podía maldecir a la niña al fin y al cabo no tenía la culpa de este escenario tan miserable. Se había equivocado con Ten-Ten no la conocía por completo, entendía el por que se había ido de su lado, el por que lo había abandonado, pero había comenzado otra nueva vida así ¿Cómo si nada?

Era cierto, él había sido el causante de esa separación, pero en ningún momento dio por terminada la relación, entendía las razones de la retirada de Ten-Ten; pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a ella engañarlo de esa forma y no podía pasarlo por alto, él todavía tenía su orgullo. El cual estaba herido de forma lacerante.

Si Ten-Ten no quería estar junto a él, pues bien, él le haría realidad lo que deseaba de todas formas ella ya tenía con quien consolarse, se iría de Suna no sin antes dejarle saber todo el veneno que estaba reteniendo su alma al saber toda la investigación que había procesado.

Se sentía traicionado, estúpido y repudiado.

El viento le dio en el rostro al parar en medio de una calle desierta, lejos de ahí se podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas en el mercado. Enfrente de él estaba un parque con varios niños jugando, al verlos correr uno detrás de otro le hizo formarse en su rostro una sonrisa desconsolada; cuanto daría por tener un hijo, cuanto daría para que esa niña fuera suya.

Pero el destino quiso que no sucediera, que irónico… el destino una palabra para justificar las acciones de uno, decir que ya estaba escrito y no hacer nada para cambiarlo. Que pensamiento tan idiota. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para cambiarlo en cambio no hizo nada para hacerlo.

Lanzó otro suspiro y con resignación estiró sus piernas de nuevo devolviéndose por el camino por donde había llegado, iba a despedirse de ella, no le reclamaría nada ni tampoco sería displicente; más bien le daría la libertad que tanto había deseado.

Momentos después se encontraba ya en el edificio.

Preguntándole a varías personas quienes lograron decirle en que planta se encontraba, esquivó a pocos guardias vigilando la entrada por las escaleras y con paso lento se acercó a la puerta. Se encontraba parado enfrente de una gran puerta que estaba tallada con ligeras figuras de un tono rojizo; tocó la puerta con sus nudillos haciendo un ruido seco y suave, escuchó pasos en el interior que se acercaban lentamente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ten-Ten con los cabellos revueltos en sus hombros una expresión de cansancio se mostraba en su cara pero inmediatamente la perplejidad hizo mella en ella.

—Ten-Ten, tenemos que hablar —anunció con voz ronca.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

Buenas Buenas ya paso un mes desde la última actualización :D jajaja pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo más espero que les guste, y a ver cuando tenga tiempo subo el otro tal vez esta semana o tal vez la próxima no estoy segura así que no prometo nada. Saludos y Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten-Ten se despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol tocando su piel, bostezando y a la vez se estiró en la cama que le brindaba una gran comodidad; hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo pero tenía que ir por Tsukiko. Levantándose con pereza arrastrando los pies en el suelo de madera fue al cuarto de lavado, enfrente del espejo se dio por enterada la predicción anterior que tuvo antes de dormir; unas tremendas ojeras adornaban abajo en sus ojos y no era de más se había quedado despierta hasta demasiado tarde tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Giró el grifo del lavado para lavarse la cara, al sentir el agua cristalina y fresca en su rostro la hizo relajarse pero aun necesitaba algo más para mantener una buena energía en la mañana. Un poco más animada tomó la bata que estaba descansando en la silla del tocador, la deslizo en su cuerpo para luego masajearse el cuello ya que se encontraba demasiado tenso, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café.

Todavía era temprano por suerte ese era su día libre y pasaría todo el día con Tsukiko, le enseñaría a arrojar shurikens o kunais; sabía que su hija era todavía pequeña pero eso no le importaba, era mejor que aprendiera antes de entrar a la academia así podría ser la mejor de la clase, más tarde le enseñaría como dominar el chakra aunque esto último si sería difícil y luego… luego jugarían lo que Tsukiko quisiera, probablemente sería que Ten-Ten la persiguiera y le hiciera cosquillas. Sonrío ante tal pensamiento, podía oír en su cabeza las carcajadas de Tsukiko y los pequeños gritos que daba al tratar de escapar de ella.

El olor tan atrayente y reconfortable del café la hizo salir de sus planes, tomó una taza pero antes de probarla un toqueteo en la puerta hizo llamar su atención.

Con el ceño formado se apresuró a llegar al puerta para despachar rápidamente a la persona ya que el café le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo bebiera; cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta ver la razón del cual ella no pudo dormir la noche anterior.

—Ten-Ten, tenemos que hablar —escuchó a la voz ronca y observó el rostro serio de Neji. La pregunta se presento como un azote en su mente ¿Cómo había descubierto donde vivía? Pues la respuesta era obvia por algo le decían genio.

— ¿Cómo es que?... olvídalo ¿de que quieres hablar? —preguntó un tanto molesta.

—Déjame pasar, te aseguro que no llevara mucho tiempo —contestó Neji esperando una afirmación de su esposa.

Ten-Ten apoyó su cabeza en marco de la puerta, su intuición le decía que algo no iba bien ahí. Neji se encontraba demasiado extraño; no era aquel que había abandonado en la mansión aquella noche tormentosa. Lo notaba un poco más… ¿humano? Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, esa no era la palabra que lo identificaba en ese momento.

Se hizo un lado para dejarlo pasar, Neji al ver esto no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Cerró la puerta lentamente y suspiro con resignación, al fin y al cabo ella le debía una explicación aunque el plan era el mismo: no se dejaría intimidar como antes y menos como la última vez.

Le ofreció una silla cerca del comedor y por cortesía le llevó una taza de café. Estando sentados comenzaron a beber el liquido caliente y agradable, tratando siquiera que por lo menos ese objeto tan insignificante fuera a darles más valor para ambos. Fue Neji que al notar el mutismo de la situación y harto de escuchar sólo sorbos decidió abordar cuanto antes el tema.

—He decidido dejarte ir —anunció resignado viendo la reacción de sorpresa de su compañera.

Ten-Ten no podía creer lo que había escuchado, notó un alivio pero tampoco evito notar una decepción que comenzaba agujerear sus sentidos, trato de rebatir esa emoción mas no lo logro y cierto desconcierto se comenzó a formar en su pensamiento. Neji al notar el silencio por parte de ella decidió continuar.

—Es obvio que has comenzado una nueva vida y no soy parte de ella —al decir esto hizo que ella subiera la vista para enfrentarlo, al tener su atención añadió— Sé que tienes una hija.

Esa aclaración la hizo perder todo su temple pero aun en ese estado trato de verse lo más calmada posible, igual todo lo que Neji le estaba diciendo hasta ahora le parecía un tanto confuso.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó en voz baja.

—Y dado que no es mi hija he decidido que al llegar a Konoha anular nuestro matrimonio —aclaró de forma segura.

"Dado que no es suya…"

En ese momento se desato un caos en la mente de la maestra de armas tratando siquiera entender lo que él acababa de decir. Apretó la taza que tenía en sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la cólera hizo que su sangre hirviera y le comenzara a palpitar la cabeza causándole dolor.

Esas miserables palabras era el peor insulto que una mujer podía recibir, luego de tener tobillos hinchados por la retención de líquidos, los antojos estúpidos a toda hora del día, orinar como una cigarra, tener las hormonas hechas un embrollo, los dolores de espalda y el maldito parto que parecía que estaba dando a luz a un ser de otro planeta por el cruel dolor desgarrante que hacía taladrar sus entrañas. Amaba a Tsukiko pero vamos, dar a luz a esa niña no fue nada fácil.

Se paro de la silla dando tal impulso que la hizo caer haciendo un ruido seco en el suelo, era obvio que estaba enojada, no, enojada era una palabra corta; estaba indignada y faltaba poco para tirarle la taza en la cara si sólo agregaba otra estupidez a su vocabulario.

"Tanto problema sólo para que este imbécil llegue alegando que no es su hija, pero que acaso no la ha visto pedazo de mier…"

Se detuvo al reparar esta observación, si él decía que no era suya era por que no la había visto si hubiera sido todo lo contrario él por la fuerza se la hubiera llevado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Neji extrañado por la reacción tan alocada de Ten-Ten. Esta al sentirse observada y escuchar esa pregunta se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, se supone que él no tenía que saber que era su hija; esta podría ser su oportunidad para evitar que su Tsukiko se convirtiera en alguien sin voz ni acción. Carraspeo un poco la garganta e hizo una pequeña improvisación.

—Sí, he dejado la estufa encendida espera un momento —diciendo esto salió precipitada hacia la cocina, en ella pudo escuchar claramente la voz molesta de Neji.

— ¿Te digo algo importante y eso te recuerda que dejaste la estufa encendida?

— ¿De que hablas? Esto es importante, que tal cuando estuviéramos hablando explotara o se incendiara algo —replicó Ten-Ten en su defensa.

—Cómo sea… — murmuró molesto.

Ten-Ten salió de la cocina y levanto la silla que había tirado, de nuevo se posiciono sobre ella comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos con la taza.

—Lo siento mucho, Neji —dijo con voz baja, y con su mirada en la taza sin atreverse a enfrentarlo— no sabes como deseo que todo fuera diferente.

—No te disculpes, los dos sabemos que yo fui el culpable de esta situación —dijo Neji un poco apenado pero sin cambiar su seriedad.

—Digamos que yo también tuve la culpa, si me hubiera negado al casarme contigo los dos no estaríamos tan lastimados como ahora y nuestra amistad no hubiera acabado —explicó Ten-Ten lanzando su mirada café hacia los ojos grises.

—Todavía no es tarde, podemos quedar como amigos somos una buena pareja en ese estilo, si me lo preguntas —expresó lanzando una leve risa.

Ten-Ten sólo sonrío, no podía negar que esa aclaración le había desagradado pero en realidad ya se lo esperaba. Sabía que jamás sería algo más para el genio Hyugga y ahora ya no le importaba de todas formas ya estaba harta de sentirse mal a causa de él así que trato de verlas de forma positiva.

—Sí, es cierto —exclamó juguetonamente— sobretodo cuando íbamos a comer, y tu hacías competencia con Lee a ver quien comía más rápido.

—No seas ridícula, yo no hacía eso —rebatió Neji un poco molesto evadiendo la mirada burlona de Ten-Ten. La joven mujer al ver esto estallo en una divertida carcajada hacía bastante tiempo que no molestaba a Neji de esa forma.

Neji simplemente la miro y le correspondió con una media sonrisa, bebió el contenido de su taza y lanzó un suspiro. Ten-Ten en cambio seguía sintiendo el reconfortable calor del recipiente.

—Sin embargo, me alegra que hallas salido adelante a pesar de todo —expresó Neji observando los colores de la taza la cual tenía unos patrones tricolores de rojo, verde y anaranjado. — Dicen de que tu hija se parece a Gaara.

Ten-Ten enarco una ceja, estaba estupefacta preguntándose a si misma como era que la gente fuera tan idiota.

"¿En que se parece en Gaara…en que los dos tienen nariz?"

Se preguntó a si misma lanzando una sonrisa divertida, un momento después lo volvió a mirar y prefirió no haberlo hecho. El rostro de Neji era distinto, no mostraba la seriedad imperdurable de siempre y aunque los ojos masculinos seguían inspeccionando la taza se podía notar un sentimiento que no lograba entender. No sabía por que pero algo le decía que esa mentira le había afectado, bajo la vista antes de que el se la devolviera.

—Es hora de que me vaya —anunció Neji levantándose de su silla y observándola cordialmente.

—Esta bien… —expresó con voz baja levantándose.

Ten-Ten lo acompaño hacia la puerta donde le deseó feliz viaje, ya con a puerta cerrada y con su frente apoyada en la dura madera comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Se convenció a si misma diciéndose que había sido lo mejor para los dos esperando que en esta decisión fuera beneficiosa entre ellos, lo había hecho por Tsukiko, por su libertad, por su sonrisa… entonces ¿Por que razón sus ojos cafés derramaban lagrimas que se habían negado a salir desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por que sintió que se estaba despidiendo de su amigo al que conoció y al cual se enamoró rápidamente, y no al hombre prepotente que había dejado años atrás?

Inconcientemente el rostro de Neji seguía en su mente haciéndola sentirse culpable, le hubiera gustado decirle la verdad, le hubiera gustado ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa pero quien le aseguraba a ella que Neji no le quitaría a su hija. Era mejor así.

Tapó su boca a la vez que liberaba un sollozo contenido y derramó todas las lágrimas que había guardado en esos tres años puesto ni siquiera cuando tuvo a Tsukiko no derramó ninguna. Se mantuvo así un momento desahogándose y sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

Respiró hondo recordando a su hija la tenía que ir a recoger levantándose rápidamente se fue a tomar su ducha matutina.

Momentos después salió del edificio un poco más relajada pero todavía con una mezcla de amargura y pena.

La gente pasaba a la par suya hablando de cosas sin importancia, podía sentir el aire caliente acariciando su rostro y los olores de comidas le invadían cada vez que pasaba cerca de un restaurante o puesto de comida. El sol no era tan pesado; sus rayos daban una sensación calida pero no sofocante.

Decidió no desesperarse más y no bombardearse sobre si había hecho o no lo correcto, la situación ya había cambiado esperando mejorar. Llego a la casa de Temari tocó suavemente la puerta, minutos después apareció su rubia amiga.

—Ten-Ten, has venido temprano —dijo Temari sorprendida.

—Sí, me levante temprano ahora para pasar más tiempo con Tsukiko —expresó con una sonrisa.

Temari hizo un sonido de desaprobación e hizo una sonrisa con un poco de pena.

—Pensé que ibas a venir más tarde, es que Shikamaru se llevo a los chicos a la academia y le dije que llevara a Tsukiko así que por ahora esta con él —explicó lanzando una risita.

—Vaya que buena idea, la verdad que le iba a enseñar ahora a lanzar shurikens y kunais pero si Shikamaru se la llevo a la academia mejor, así vera lo que implica ser una Ninja. —dijo Ten-Ten con un dedo en sus labios.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Temarí un poco preocupada.

—Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas? —respondió con otra pregunta la maestra de armas fingiendo naturalidad.

—Bueno, es que tienes los ojos hinchados y están rojos —replicó enfocando más la vista.

Ten-Ten río con nerviosismo y comenzó a ver hacía los lados tratando de evadir la mirada penetrante de su amiga.

—Sí, es que me desvele anoche —luego de decir esto se dio la vuelta— Temari tengo que comprar víveres ya que se han acabado. Nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Temari haciendo que Ten-Ten se detuviera de su huída— ¿Que harás si te topas con?… ya sabes.

—No te preocupes ese tema ya se ha acabado —dijo Ten-Ten reanudando su caminata con paso acelerado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió insistente.

— ¡Me ha dejado ir! —vociferó Ten-Ten perdiéndose en una multitud de personas.

Corrió como si alguien la persiguiera llevándose un de encuentro a diferentes personas, decidió visitar a Kankurou así entrenaría un momento con él para despejar su mente.

En una dirección contraria se encontraba Neji un poco meditabundo y comprando algunas cosas de regreso a su hogar, podría decirse que sus ademanes eran los de un robot y su mente se encontraba en otro lugar lejos de la realidad.

Cuando iba a dirigirse al hotel sintió unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda.

—Neji Hyugga, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí —exclamó una voz ronca pero agradable.

Neji percibió el olor del tabaco y el suspiro molesto de alguien conocido, sonrió al reconocerlo y se dio vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas.

Enfrente de él se encontraba Shikamaru con un cigarrillo en sus labios; una media sonrisa cruzaba en su boca mientras que su nariz expelía el espeso humo el cual formaba figuras indefinidas.

—Lo mismo digo, Nara —replico Neji regresando sus pasos y con sus bolsas en su mano.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo o estas demasiado ocupado como para hablar con viejos compañeros? —preguntó Shikamaru al tiempo tiraba el cigarrillo.

—Bueno, ya que has tirado ese ambientador aromático tomar algo no me parece mala idea.

* * *

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru le daba una mordida a sus dangos al momento que Neji daba un sorbo a su bebida. El té rojo le dio una sensación picante en su paladar y el aroma de las hierbas lo hizo relajarse, hace mucho que no se reunía con un amigo y en especial con uno quien no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

El puesto de té era una casita de madera en donde sus ventanas estaban cubiertas por una tela gruesa evitando así que el polvo entrara en el local para ensuciarlo sin embargo, en ese momento el viento no era tan fuerte y emitía una tibieza al contacto de la piel. Varias personas pasaban por el local riendo, llevando algo en sus brazos e inclusive corriendo. Una mesera se paseaba por el lugar haciendo un suave ruido en sus pisadas llevando en sus manos una bandeja con varias bebidas, y algunos vasos vacíos.

Toda esta rutina diaria la estaba viendo Neji con una mezcla de melancolía, extrañaba su hogar y también sus misiones pero extrañaría más a la persona con quien convivía en la mansión, recordó el rostro de Ten-Ten en el momento que él dijo que su hija se parecía a Gaara, la sonrisa que le percibió fue demasiado de lo que pudo soportar. Se había sentido traicionado y a la vez decepcionado consigo mismo por que si él hubiera podido controlar sus impulsos, dándose cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella posiblemente él fuera el padre de esa niña.

—Hola, hola, ¡Neji! —la voz ronca de Shikamaru lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa —explicó dando una media sonrisa a lo que Shikamaru sólo pudo enarcar una ceja.

—Ya veo, pregunte sí ya visitaste a Ten-Ten —dijo relajándose en su asiento.

—Si, de hecho, se encuentra bastante bien —admitió Neji tamborileando impaciente los dedos en la mesa, no quería pensar en la visita de esa mañana ni la conversación que había dado lugar.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Shikamaru el gesto que había hecho Neji no lo había pasado desapercibido, lentamente saco de su bolsa de cuero una pequeña caja de madera que para sorpresa de Neji se convirtió en un tablero de Shogi.

— ¿Qué tan bueno eres? —preguntó Shikamaru con arrogancia. Neji tan solo emitió una risa ronca, aparto su vaso de la mesa y se dispuso a ordenar la parte de sus fichas.

Cuando las fichas estaban ya en el tablero se acomodaron a comenzar el juego, cada uno movía sus fichas en cada turno.

Luego de 20 minutos Shikamaru decidió retomar la conversación mientras movía a un lancero.

—Entonces ¿te llevaras a Ten-Ten?

Neji guardo silencio por un momento luego de esto movió una torre y respondió.

—En realidad se quedara aquí.

—mmm ya veo.

Shikamaru movió otra pieza capturando así a la torre de Neji quien solo pudo dar un resoplido de disconformidad.

— ¿Sabes que tiene una hija verdad?

—Sí, lo se —respondió arrastrando las sílabas era obvio que ese tema no era su preferido. Movió un lancero a tomar el alfil de su contrincante.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, recostándose en su asiento llamó a la mesera para pedirle unos nuevos dangos y otra bebida más para su amigo.

— ¿La has visto? —preguntó luego de la orden.

—No —aclaró ásperamente tomando lo último que quedaba de su té, luego añadió impaciente—. Quieres hacer tu jugada, es tu turno.

Shikamaru obedeció divertido, era obvio que estaba hartando a Neji con tanta pregunta siendo este una persona reservada pero de todas formas todo eso tenía su propósito aunque Temari le había dicho que no se metiera.

En ese momento la mesera había traído su pedido, el local se estaba llenando al parecer había llegado la hora de almuerzo.

—Sabes, tengo que recoger a los chicos —explicó Shikamaru al tiempo que consultaba el reloj— te parece que terminemos esto rápido.

—Esta bien, me gustaría conocerlos si no te molesta —habló Neji moviendo su caballero de oro, y tomando el contenido de su vaso. Sólo le faltaba una movida más para ganar el juego.

—Para nada —expresó Shikamaru lanzando una sonrisa al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él quería, y también quería que conociera a alguien más. Movió su torre para enfrentar al rey.

—Gané —anunció triunfante a la vez que guardaba en una servilleta los dangos.

Neji entrecerró los ojos al observar el error que había cometido, había dejado sólo a la pieza principal que necesitaba defender en todo momento; lanzó un suspiro fastidiado observando como Shikamaru guardaba las piezas en la que sería ya no un tablero sino de nuevo una cajita de madera. Neji solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, había disfrutado el juego pero por ser competitivo no se quitaba el sabor amargo de la derrota.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a pagar lo que habían consumido, ya afuera había otras personas que se dirigían a comprar o bien llevaban a sus hijos a casa. Los locales de los restaurantes tenían sus puertas abiertas al público en donde emanaba olores exquisitos de comidas preparadas. El sol se levantaba en lo alto de un cielo despejado, se podía ver claramente un águila pasar agitando sus alas.

— ¿En que lugar tienes que recoger a tus chicos? —interrogó Neji apurando el paso.

—En la academia, es un poco lejos —contestó Shikamaru siguiéndolo en ese momento— ¿Cómo esta tu tío?

—Por ahora bien, aunque los años ya le están haciendo efecto —respondió.

— ¿En serio? si el muere ¿Quien crees que siga de líder?

—Probablemente Hinata-sama.

—Logró demostrarles que es una digna líder ¿no es así?

Neji esbozó una sonrisa y observó a Shikamaru con confianza.

—Siempre supe que lo era.

Shikamaru no respondió de vuelta de todas formas él también sabía que Hinata estaba destinada a ser una líder a pesar de lo que decía la gente. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que llegaron a la academia de ninjas, había muchísimos niños corriendo en el lugar. Shikamaru se detuvo a la par de un árbol dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esperemos un poco, parece ser que mis mocosos no han salido todavía.

Neji asintió y mejor dirigió su mirada a los niños que corrían y reían despreocupados, suspirando con pesar. En seguida grupo niñas salieron del portón, Shikamaru movió su mano para indicarles donde estaba.

Dos chicas salieron de ese grupo y se despidieron del resto, salieron corriendo para saludar a su padre. La pequeña de cinco años tenía el cabello negro recogido con dos coletas, sus ojos eran verdes al igual que la mayor que a diferencia de esta tenía el cabello rubio. Ambas saludaron con alegría a su padre.

— ¿Y Kenshin? —preguntó Shikamaru tomando en brazos a la más pequeña.

Con sus manitas se acerco a la oreja de Shikamaru y comenzó a susurrarle como confiándole un secreto.

—Bien, entonces esperemos a ambos, mientras tanto quiero que conozcan a un viejo amigo —les anunció tomando de la mano a la mayor y a la pequeña todavía en brazos—. Él es Neji.

Ambas chicas miraron a Neji de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¡Ah! Sus ojos se… —gritó la mayor pero en ese momento Shikamaru la interrumpió.

—Sí, sí, si, ¡Ve a jugar! ¡Ve a jugar! —ordenó impaciente dejando caer suavemente a la pequeña y empujando a las dos para que se fueran rápido.

—Que problemáticos son los niños —expresó de forma molesta lanzando un resoplido, Neji no pudo más que contestarle con una leve carcajada.

—Supongo que se asustó al ver mis ojos.

Shikamaru no contesto enseguida, mas bien le hizo otra pregunta que lo desubico por completo.

— ¿Sabes lo que me confió mi maestro antes de morir? —dijo con voz ronca mirando como se alejaban sus dos pequeñas.

—Su hijo, ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero también me confió algo relacionado con el juego de Shogi —comentó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros—. Una vez cuando estábamos jugando me pregunto que para mí quien era el rey.

El viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo levantando el polvo en la academia, Shikamaru llevo un cigarrillo a sus labios y saco un encendedor de su otro bolsillo. Encendió el cigarrillo llevándose las manos a la boca para que la flama no se extinguiera.

—Yo le respondí que era el Hokage cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que él le había dicho lo mismo a su padre —diciendo esto le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo luego expelió el espeso humo.

— ¿Estabas en lo cierto? —preguntó Neji dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante, unos mechones comenzaba a levantarse ligeramente a causa del viento.

—No, me dijo que los bebes nonatos eran los reyes y nosotros debíamos de protegerlos —aclaró Shikamaru con una media sonrisa—. Así fue como me convertí en un caballero de plata, pero ahora que soy padre soy uno de oro.

—Los que están a la par del rey para protegerlo —advirtió Neji.

—Sí, cuando eres padre desarrollas un instinto que va más allá de tu personalidad haciéndote decidir cosas y situaciones que normalmente no harías; pero harías hasta lo impensable para protegerlo.

—Parece algo difícil —comentó con voz baja a la vez que miraba a unos niños corriendo con unas sonrisas en sus rostros— pero parece que tiene su recompensa.

—Tendrás ese instinto cuando te des cuenta —aclaró Shikamaru carraspeando un poco la garganta. Neji, lo más que pudo hacer ante ese comentario fue enarcar una ceja le desagradaba pensar que Shikamaru se estaba burlando de su actual estado.

Antes de que el continuara la conversación el grito de un chiquillo los hizo voltear para el portón de la academia, el chico venía corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le concedían detrás de él estaba un bultito tratando de seguirle el paso.

— ¡No corras! Si te caes tendré que aguantar los gritos de tu madre —gritó Shikamaru tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, luego añadió con molestia— estos chicos me sacan de quicio.

Neji comenzó a reír pero pronto su risa se apago de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se había congelado y pensó para sí mismo si de verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Su pecho se hincho con diversas emociones a las que no podía describir y las cuales le daba un escalofrío en su espalda, podía sentir como su alrededor la realidad se quebraba como un espejo dejando solamente la persona que estaba enfrente de él mientras que el tiempo y el espacio pareció detenerse y solamente veía a esos pequeños ojos grises que lo observaban con curiosidad.

"_Pues, los aldeanos dicen que sí ya que se parece demasiado a él, es muy seria pero tiene el carácter de la Señorita Ten-Ten."_

Esas palabras incoherentes resonaron en su cabeza, ¿En donde se parecía a Gaara? Se sintió como un estúpido hacerle caso a alguien que no tenía nada que ver en este enredo; pero entonces ¿Por qué Ten-Ten no le dijo la verdad cuando fue a su departamento más bien le dio la razón? ¿Qué significado tenía eso? Estaba en un punto donde no podía asimilarlo pero negarlo era imposible: esa niña era suya.

— ¡Neji! —exclamó Shikamaru mirándolo preocupado— te estoy hablando, reacciona.

— ¿Eh? —el genio Hyugga solo pudo atinar a decir eso mientras que los hijos de Shikamaru comenzaron a reírse por su comportamiento y la cara cómica de idiota que tenía en ese momento.

—Que te presento a Tsukiko, hija de Ten-Ten y ya te imaginaras quien es el padre —repitió fastidiado pasando su mano por sus cabellos oscuros.

Tsukiko lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, de inmediato observo a Shikamaru quien le dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿Es él? —interrogó apenas con una vocecita cuando sus ojitos fueron a topar con los ojos oscuros quien solamente asintió.

— ¿Le hablaste de mi? —preguntó Neji arqueando una ceja.

—Un poco, me preguntó por que sus ojos no eran parecidos a su madre; yo le dije que sus ojos eran regalo de su padre.

Neji no pudo más que agradecerle con una sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza. La voz de Kirara, la mayor de los Nara salio en ese momento llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Por él Tsukiko tiene los ojos de ciego? —comentario que hizo que sus hermanos se rieran.

— ¿Ojos de ciego? —preguntó Neji frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Shikamaru molesto, quien solo pudo darle de disculpa una risa apenada. Sus ojos grises fueron a dar a su hija que miraba a los demás con seriedad y luego lo miraban a él con la misma expresión, él sonrió de lado al verse reflejado.

—Bien te dejo con ella, llévasela a Ten-Ten más tarde —informó Nara llevándose a sus hijos con paso cansado—. La próxima vez que juguemos asegúrate de proteger al rey como se debe

Miró como se alejaba con sus chicos aunque una distancia alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de Shikamaru y una de sus hijas.

—Mamá dijo que no te metieras —anunció la menor sacándole la lengua a su padre quien solo se limito a mirarla.

—Ella no tiene por que saber, te daré unos dangos si no dices nada —diciendo esto con tono de complicidad sacó de su bolsillo los dangos que había guardado en el local.

—Hecho —respondió la chica con entusiasmo arrebatándoselos de sus manos.

— ¡Eh! Yo quiero dangos —reclamó Kirara haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento, tu hermana te gano —comunicó Shikamaru pasando de nuevo la mano en su cabello, señal de fastidio.

—Entonces le diré a mamá —sentenció la chica.

—Lo haces y no te enseñare una técnica de la familia —diciendo esto la miró con severidad.

Kirara simplemente frunció su entrecejo y cruzo sus brazos con claro enfado, la otra pequeña simplemente se río.

—Que injusto papá —dijo entre risas.

—La vida es injusta mocosos extorsionistas —advirtió tomándola en brazos, comentario hizo que los tres lo observaron y preguntaron al unísono.

— ¿Qué es extorsionistas?

Shikamaru dejo caer su cabeza decepcionado tan solo murmuró— olvídenlo.

Neji observaba la cómica escena, era difícil mantener a 3 niños en especial si estos eran… ¿Problemáticos? Miró de nuevo a su hija quien estaba dibujando en la arena, se arrodillo enfrente de ella y la llamo con voz suave.

— ¿Tsukiko, quieres que te enseñe una habilidad que sólo tú puedes hacer?

La pequeña comenzó a reírse y a asentir muchas veces con la cabeza; Neji se limito a darle la mano a lo que Tsukiko sólo alcanzo a agarrar un dedo de él con su pequeña manita.

No la llevaría de vuelta donde Ten-Ten como había dicho Shikamaru, haría que su esposa le dijera la verdad sin importar como y para esto Tsukiko no tendría que estar presente, que Ten-Ten le ocultara eso tan preciado era algo que no podía dejar pasar y la obligaría a decirle la verdad aunque no quisiera.

Ambos caminaron perdiéndose en la calle en medio del bullicio de gente.

* * *

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Se encontraba acostada en el amplio sillón rojo cuya tela acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Enfrente suya justo en la mesita de café se hallaba una nota, junto a ella estaba una taza con un contenido caliente y de color verde azulado. Alzó la mano temblorosa para alcanzar el pedazo de papel, en ella pudo leer trabajosamente la letra inconfundible de Kankuro.

"_**Te inyecte una parte del antídoto, la otra parte te la tendrás que tomar.**_

_**PD. ¡Tonta, me hubieras avisado que te había herido!**_

Sonrió de lado haciendo un gruñido a lo que su cabeza y su cuerpo respondieron con un agudo dolor, el veneno todavía estaba en su sistema y no sólo eso; las nauseas le golpearon como si un guante le hubiera azotado en pleno rostro.

Aguantando el malestar alcanzó el vaso y bebió su contenido amargo de un solo golpe. Dejó caer su cabeza en la superficie del sofá, cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y posarlos en el techo color crema en donde las aspas del ventilador giraban a una velocidad moderada. Afuera se escuchaba en la ventana el zumbido del viento, tal vez una tormenta de arena se avecinaba; tendría que llamar a Temari para que le diera posada a su hija de nuevo de todas formas en su estado no podría cuidarla como era debido.

Sus labios lanzaron un suspiro. Ese día estuvo entrenando con Kankuro hasta que cayó al suelo fatigada y a la vez vomitando un poco, las agujas envenenadas se le habían enterrado en un costado al hacer un giro tratando de esquivar a karasu. Sintió los aguijones pero no dijo nada, en cambio siguió contraatacando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más; lo sabía, había sido descuidada pero quería saber si todavía sus habilidades no le habían abandonado.

Al tener a Tsukiko su vida de Ninja se le había ido deteriorando, y las misiones que le dejaban eran tan suaves que al llegar a casa la apatía volvía a ella como un peso en la espalda encorvándola cada vez más y más hasta ahogarla. Ella amaba tener la ropa pegada a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, dormir al aire libre, sentir la luz de la luna bañándola por completo, abrir su pergamino invocando diversas armas construidas por la mente humana, lanzándolas a diestra y siniestra oyendo como los cuerpos caen como si fueran bolsas de patatas.

Amaba la acción y la extrañaba.

Respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. Haber entrenado con Kankuro le había caído increíblemente bien, podía sentir su cabeza despejada y relajada aunque si no fuera por los síntomas del veneno se sentiría más renovada, por suerte ese malestar iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco gracias al antídoto.

El toqueteo de la puerta la hizo despertar de su letargo y con dificultad se levanto. Abrió la puerta con confianza apoyándose en el marco de esta, sus ojos fueron a dar a unas pupilas grises que la observaban profundamente, su corazón se le acelero y posó su mano en su pecho para calmarlo; su tacto podía sentir el rápido golpeteo inquieto de sus latidos, ordenó en su cabeza un poco de calma e hizo respiraciones profundas.

A todo esto Neji la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálida —preguntó con voz grave.

Ten-Ten se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en consecuencia un mareo la atacó, dio media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta mas su visitante atrás y se lanzó al rojo sofá boca abajo.

Simultáneamente su cerebro comenzó a trabajar preguntándose a Dios o a cualquier deidad presente por que todavía su casi ex esposo estaba ahí, más ninguna le respondió. Se suponía que él ya estaría de camino a Konoha, su paciencia se le estaba acabando además que el estúpido antídoto tardaba en hacerle efecto, mantenía cerrados los ojos esperando que la ola de mareo se hubiera acabado.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, en seguida el sonido de unas suaves pisadas que por experiencia ya las conocía.

No tenía que entrar en pánico, primero que nada tenía que analizar la situación además ya lo había visto esta mañana y como en ese momento tenía que mantenerse calmada, nada había cambiado… tal vez se había olvidado de algo ó él necesitaba algo para hacer válida su separación aunque fuera firmar papeles. Tenía que relajarse aunque su impulsiva parte de su ser preguntara con frecuencia que rayos hacía él ahí y además tenía que llamar a Temari para que su hija quedara en su casa, y si Neji todavía estuviera ahí para cuando ella regresara el apocalipsis se desataría en esa modesta sala; no… estaba exagerando tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Súbitamente su espalda percibió una presión leve y cálida que la sacudió de sus pensamientos, dicha presión se movía suavemente alrededor de su espalda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, su respiración se aceleró al descubrir que era la mano de Neji haciéndole ese gesto.

Estaba comatosa, era un efecto secundario del veneno o tal vez el antídoto, era cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa que la haya tragado hacia una dimensión desconocida puesto que jamás en sus tres años de matrimonio mas los años de amistad pudo sentir un gesto como ese. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, esa atención la desconcertaba y la inquietaba, cosa que la irritaba. Giró su cuerpo boca arriba y posó sus ojos cafés a la figura masculina que se hallaba a una poca distancia sentada en la mesita de café.

En su mano blanca sostenía el papel, mientras su otro brazo al verse sin apoyo descansaba sin fuerzas en su rodilla; a todo esto sus ojos color malva claro leían con atención el contenido de la nota.

—Así que te has envenenado —intuyó con voz pastosa mirándola severamente.

Ten-Ten optó por cerrar los ojos evitando esa mirada que tanto la incomodaba.

—Acabo de tomarme el antídoto, sólo espero que haga efecto.

Percibió un silencio por respuesta, cosa que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Sabía que le estaba mostrando un lado débil de su constitución física pero… ¿acaso él tampoco sucumbiría ante los síntomas de un veneno?

Pudo percatar como su esposo se levantaba dejándola sola en la sala, supuso que se iba a retirar y esperaba el sonido de la puerta mas esta nunca llego, en cambio sintió como un paño húmedo se apoyaba suavemente en su frente desordenándole el flequillo. Se llevo las manos en la cabeza manteniendo la prenda en su lugar para que no se resbalase; abrió los ojos y miró a Neji un poco sorprendida, vio como él se sentaba de nuevo en la mesita de café hecha de caoba roja.

Neji le sostuvo la mirada pero sus ojos no le informaban nada, no podía percibir emociones negativas pero tampoco positivas.

Suspiro con indiferencia al momento que relajo su vista entregándose a la sensación de frescura; respiró hondo, en el ambiente el olor masculino se le filtro en su sentido, melancólicamente la hizo recordar al bosque de la muerte, el olor al pino que cuando llueve se hace más fuerte mezcla de tierra mojada y sus hojas puntiagudas. Sonrió inconcientemente.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó la voz masculina.

—Sí —afirmó suavemente— ¿Que haces aquí?

—Bueno, tengo que informarte de algo que he decidido —informó con voz ronca— He decidido llevarte de regreso a Konoha

Estas últimas palabras la hicieron abrir los de golpe, se reincorporo del sillón bruscamente. El paño mojado cayo al suelo, Neji lo recogió distraídamente y luego enfrentó las pupilas cafés los cuales mostraban rasgos claros de confusión.

¿Que es lo que él acababa de decir? Le pareció tan surrealistas esas palabras que hasta le provocaban escalofríos, en la mañana todo fue diferente. Verdaderamente se sentía en una dimensión desconocida, lo único que pudo balbucear fue lo que se presentaba en su mente en esos momentos.

— ¡Que! ¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmada con los ojos bien abiertos, milagrosamente ya no se sentía mal en cambio se sentía con un sentimiento de incredulidad y confusión—. ¿Acaso tienes problemas con anular nuestro matrimonio?

—No, simplemente he desistido en anularlo —replicó con semblante serio, luego de una pausa en el que Ten-Ten se había quedado en shock aclaró bruscamente—. Vivirás casada conmigo como lo hiciste hace 3 años.

Lo había hecho; había abierto la caja de Pandora y no sabía si él estaba preparado para la calamidad que se desataría en ese momento; pero poco le importaba.

—No, no puedes —replicó con una seguridad en su voz que hasta ella misma se sorprendió— y obligarme menos.

—No me obligues a mí a arrastrarte, sabes muy bien que lo haré —rebatió Neji con tono amenazador.

Las manos femeninas apretaron la superficie de la tela con saña, estaba indignada y si en esa dimensión sus ojos invocaran al manguekyo Sharingan sin dudar hubiera podido desaparecer a Neji en las flamas negras hasta que no quedara nada de él, pero como ese no era el caso sino que era la condenada realidad. Se levantó del sofá con impotencia y apretó sus manos formando unos puños, estaba harta. Miró la salida que tenía cerca y con paso apresurado se aproximo a ella. Neji al ver adonde se dirigía actuó rápido, de la nada apareció entre ella y la puerta.

—Aunque trates de escapar me asegurare que no puedas —sentenció con voz glacial.

Resopló furiosa y le dio la espalda, comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación como fiera enjaulada pidiéndose a si misma un poco de cordura sin embargo, no era suficiente. Podía sentir en su pecho palpitaciones monstruosas mientras que sus dientes castañeaban de pura rabia contenida. Se fijo en la taza que descansaba en la mesa, le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas la cual salio disparada hacia donde se encontraba su esposo quien a duras penas la pudo esquivar; era obvio que él no se esperaba eso. La taza se hizo añicos haciendo un ruido agudo.

—Me dijiste esta mañana que ibas a anularlo —dijo alzando demandante la voz— dime por que tomas esta decisión ahora.

—Es demasiado complicado exponerle esta situación al clan —explicó indiferente— así que elegí lo fácil.

— ¡¿Lo fácil?! —chilló Ten-Ten con el rostro enrojecido y su entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, prácticamente lo que haces tú —afirmó cruzando los brazos despreocupados.

— ¡Que! —gritó fuera de si la maestra de armas.

—Tu huyes ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

Ten-Ten lanzó una leve carcajada desesperada.

—Tú no conoces mis razones —diciendo esto le lanzo una mirada despectiva a Neji quien entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cierto y la verdad no me interesa —argumentó Neji alzando los hombros.

Su boca se abrió dando una expresión estupefacta; nada había cambiado… era otro desplante, otro desprecio, otro pisoteo; una señal de que no había cambiado. En la mañana era diferente… no obstante, eso se veía tan lejano como un sueño, algo que jamás paso; se sentía tan engañada y burlada, creyó en su palabra e inclusive derramó lágrimas por esa persona tan déspota quien solo buscaba complacer un clan.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el temblor colérico de su cuerpo, trato que su voz fuera la más calmada posible reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban de nuevo por salir.

—Tengo una hija a quien cuidar.

— ¿Y? ya te lo dije no me interesa —replicó Neji con indiferencia—. ¿Acaso no es de Gaara? Si él es el padre, que la cuide él.

Esta aclaración le cayó como una patada en el estomago, patéticamente guardaba una esperanza que tal vez hiciera reflexionar a Neji de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Pero que rayos? Cuando dejo a su esposo al menos él todavía tenía un atisbo de humanidad ¿pero ahora? Seis años de los cuales tres convivieron y tres distanciados, por lo visto en los últimos tres años separados habían acabado con todo lo que conocía de él. Ahora era irreconocible y en esta mañana el cual él se había presentado como su antiguo compañero de equipo… ¿Acaso era una actuación?

Inaceptable. Uno de los pecados capitales se presento en todo su ser, la pura ira le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

De pronto vio como Neji se acercaba peligrosamente dejando una distancia bastante corta. Ambos se miraron, Ten-Ten con un odio desmedido y Neji con su semblante serio, dado que él era más alto que ella daba la impresión que la degradaba desde su altura. Súbitamente acerco más su rostro acortando la distancia entre ella y él en unos pocos centímetros. Con voz susurrante aclaró algo como si fuera un detonante.

—Ella no es mía.

Fue suficiente.

Su mente se cerró por completo dejando entrever en ella la realidad como un velo vaporoso, sus manos se cerraron como garras en la camisa masculina, atrayéndolo más, haciendo que las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaran.

— ¡Es tuya!

Lo había dicho, se lo había gritado en la cara. Su rabia contesto antes de la reprimiera, las palabras salieron de su garganta sin poder atraparlas a tiempo, luego de decirlas se fijo del error que había hecho pero ya estaba claro. Se sentía como decirlo… expuesta sin ninguna defensa, completamente desnuda; que vergüenza. Ahora se encontraba jadeante, expectante; aflojo el agarre con la idea de separarse pero en el momento sintió algo que la tomó firmemente de los brazos impidiendo su intención.

Las manos de Neji la mantuvieron en la misma posición, en la misma distancia. Anonadada observo como se formaba una media sonrisa en el genio pero para su sorpresa no era de burla sino que era diferente; su semblante había cambiado, se había suavizado.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

Inmediatamente todos sus músculos se relajaron, frunció el entrecejo confundida. Hace un segundo había negado a su hija y ahora decía era suya ¿Se estaba burlando de nuevo? A todo esto guardo silencio.

—La vi esta tarde e inclusive le enseñe como utilizar el Byakuggan —señalo Neji con seriedad— lleva mi sangre en sus venas.

Sus ojos experimentaron un hormigueo haciéndola parpadear repetidas veces, rápidamente se soltó bruscamente del agarre y le dio la espalda a Neji. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mordió su dedo índice con fuerza tratando así poder controlar su impotencia mas sólo logró que un hilillo de sangre apareciera deslizándose por su piel. Tanto tiempo tratando de ocultarlo y al final su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Un suspiro cansado se emitió en ella, era obvio que esconderse más ya no era necesario y después de todo una parte de su ser le pedía a gritos ser sincera con él.

Aun así volver a vivir su vida de casada le causaba un temor infinito, y el desenvolvimiento de Tsukiko cambiaría completamente por lo tanto tenía que evitar eso a toda costa.

— ¿Si lo sabias por que montaste este circo entonces? —preguntó con un imperceptible temblor en su voz con un tono grave.

—Sé que te hice pasar un mal rato pero no me disculpo si no lo hacía de esta forma de tu boca no saldría la verdad.

Ten-Ten no respondió de vuelta tan sólo se situó cerca de la ventana, afuera se podía ver como el polvo del desierto se movía violentamente por el aire pareciendo como una ventisca de nieve. No lo trato de negar, lo que decía Neji era cierto de todas formas trato de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Donde dejaste a Tsukiko? Afuera hay una tormenta de arena.

—La lleve a casa de Nara Shikamaru —informó serio Neji mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared cruzando sus brazos—. Era necesario que no estuviera presente para esto.

Limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y contemplo la herida causada por sus dientes, la marca rojiza y sangrante se comenzaba a inflamar pero ese dolor no le causaba nada en lo más mínimo. Se fue hacia al sofá rojo de nuevo y se sentó pesadamente en el, sus manos inquietas se posicionaron en los ganchos las cuales las abrió para liberar su cabello desordenado comenzando a desenredarlo con sus dedos. Trataba por todos los medios evitar la mirada de Neji a la vez entendió que no podía huir eternamente y que todo se resolvería en ese momento, de todas formas sus sentimientos se extendían de forma catatónico, sus ánimos se le habían ido por el suelo pero su determinación la sentía latente.

Neji atravesó el salón para sentarse suavemente a la par de ella, mantuvo el silencio tratando de no alterarla en consecuencia Ten-Ten no se movió de su sitio y en medio de ese silencio tan incomodo fue ella quien decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Neji la miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió con suavidad— conviviremos como lo hicimos tiempo atrás.

—Eso es algo que no te puedo conceder —informó la maestra de armas con seguridad en su voz—. Y si crees que Tsukiko se irá contigo estas muy equivocado.

—En realidad sólo quiero que vengas conmigo, Tsukiko tendrá que quedarse aquí —dichas palabras hicieron que Ten-Ten lo enfrentara de manera confusa, a lo que Neji se apresuro a aclarar—. El clan no la ha visto todavía siendo así no tendrá poder sobre ella y además se acerca el momento en que Hinata-sama asuma el liderazgo del clan, cuando eso pase existe una probabilidad de que la regla sobre marcar a los de la segunda rama quede borrada de la historia Hyugga.

— ¿Así que tu plan es ese? —intuyó Ten-Ten al momento que dejaba de desenredar su cabello y comenzaba a masajearse las sienes—. ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata se dejara dominar por el clan? Los dos sabemos que ella no es fuerte en lo que determinación se refiere.

—Es cierto que es insegura pero si ella sabe que es para beneficio de alguien será fuerte —rebatió Neji.

—Aun así… no se por que quieres que viva contigo, la idea de dejar a Tsukiko me desagrada por completo —reveló Ten-Ten levantándose de su asiento, dejando caer en el suelo pequeñas gotas de sangre a causa de la mordida—. Sigue con el plan anterior, anula nuestro matrimonio y visita a Tsukiko las veces que quieras, no me opondré a ello.

—Eso es algo que esta vetado —gruñó Neji, con su semblante serio y un ligera arrugación en el entrecejo.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! —Bramó Ten-Ten exasperada— no somos como las parejas normales, si seguimos juntos como lo hicimos atrás nos llevaremos como perros y gatos.

Se dirigió al lavado sin esperar respuesta, abrió impaciente el botiquín que tenía en el armario inferior del lavamanos. Trataba inútilmente de vendar su dedo pero por las emociones recibidas de ese día lo único que hacía era que la venda estuviera demasiado desarreglada, y floja. Súbitamente vio como unas manos blancas tomaban las suyas con firmeza y con paciencia la venda se enrollaba sobre la herida.

—Lo puedo hacer sola —determinó molesta tratando de soltarse del agarre.

—Deja de actuar como una niña —riñó Neji tomando más fuerte su mano tratando de amarrar la venda.

Ten-Ten se dejo hacer, la verdad que en ese momento no le importaba lo que hiciera sólo le importaba terminar esa odiosa situación de una vez por todas, y así reflexionar en silencio o mejor aun dormir profundamente.

Al ver que la venda estaba amarrada observó como se acoplaba perfectamente en su dedo, la tela comenzó a teñirse ligeramente de un tono rosa pero no por completo, era como si le habían caído gotas de tinta china roja. Se dirigió a la sala de nuevo dejando atrás a Neji quien la siguió silenciosamente.

—Cuando recibí la noticia de tu… falsa muerte, sentí algo que experimente tiempo atrás —comentó Neji apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Ten-Ten lo miró con recriminación

— ¿Alivio tal vez? —preguntó sardónica al momento que se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

Vio como Neji entrecerraba los ojos y le observaba con un sentimiento que no sabía distinguir.

—No digas cosas que no son —murmuró.

Ten-Ten bajo la mirada apenada, irónicamente se había sentido culpable al haber dicho eso; pero en ese momento se sentía tan fuera de su personalidad, molesta, resentida, todo lo que había reprimido en su vida.

— ¿Puedes culparme? —interrogó sincera en su defensa pero sin ningún reproche en su voz.

—No, pero al menos no saltaría hacia conclusiones erróneas —aclaró con molestia.

—Lo siento… —musitó tranquila mientras se recostaba en el respaldo—. ¿Pero no fuiste tu quien pensó que Tsukiko era de Gaara?

Observó como los ojos de Neji se abrían sorprendidos y un leve tono rosa se coloco en sus mejillas de inmediato cerro los ojos irritados.

—mmm… me lo habían dicho en el pueblo —expresó con una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia—. De todas formas no lo negaste.

—Tampoco lo confirme —replicó Ten-Ten irritada cruzándose de brazos.

Percibió el suspiro molesto de Neji, señal que se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Sonrió para si misma como una niña pequeña planeando alguna travesura, pero de nuevo su esposo retomó el tema anterior zanjando así las discusión que ni venía al caso.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras; cuando recibí esa noticia yo... —Neji hizo una pausa, Ten-Ten lo miraba con expectación esperando que él terminara la frase pero el intermedio fue demasiado largo que tuvo que presionarlo.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó impaciente.

—Yo… sentí la misma desesperación que sufrí cuando mi padre murió —expresó enfrentando la mirada turbada de la maestra de armas—. Sé que no te demostré importancia cuando estuvimos juntos y haciendo mi orgullo de lado me disculpo por ese hecho; al saber esa noticia sentí que perdí algo bastante grato.

Ten-Ten guardo silencio pero no aparto la mirada a la figura masculina, quien se aproximó con pasos suaves y se sentó de nuevo enfrente de ella en la mesita de café.

—Nuestra vida conviviendo juntos no fue nada fácil para ti ni para mi, en especial viviendo en un lugar donde nuestras acciones fueron vigiladas —continuó Neji con un carraspeo en su voz, al momento que apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas inclinándose hacia delante.

—Me dijiste que éramos mejor teniendo una relación de amigos, Neji —interrumpió agitada Ten-Ten refiriéndose a las palabras que había dicho el genio esa mañana.

—Sé lo que dije pero ahora que tenemos una hija lo cambia todo —expresó seriamente sin suavizar su voz. Esta respuesta hizo que Ten-Ten se molestara de nuevo.

— ¿Sólo por que sabes que tienes una hija? Eso no…

—Es igual si no la tuviéramos, Ten-Ten —replicó molesto interrumpiéndola en el acto— desentendí al clan por buscar el cadáver de mi esposa y llevármelo de regreso a Konoha, si no me importaras te hubiera dejado pudriéndote aquí.

La maestra de armas enarco una ceja demostrando su rostro perplejo, aunque no sabía como tomar esa respuesta; ¡era Neji por Dios Santo! Le parecía demasiado desconcertante y siendo tan impetuosa al aclarar una duda se lo preguntó de frente.

— ¿Te importo?

A lo que Neji lanzó un suspiro exasperado y comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con gesto ceñudo.

—mmm, sí —contestó con voz baja con los ojos cerrados sin abandonar su expresión.

Ten-Ten no demostró ningún sentimiento al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no podía negar que estaba en shock aún así no se dejo ilusionar, probablemente él se refería su importancia como compañera.

—Neji, sé que te importo como amiga pero siento que esa no es ninguna razón para tenerme a tu lado siempre, fue una gran equivocación al estar juntos; por favor no la cometamos de nuevo —expresó la maestra de armas con un tono suave en su voz.

—Ten-Ten, no me importas como amiga, me importas como algo más que eso —replicó Neji levantándose de la mesita de café, se desplazo silenciosamente esperando alguna respuesta más de Ten-Ten mas esta nunca llego.

El corazón de la maestra de armas se acelero de golpe, esas palabras resonaba constantemente en su mente. Trató inútilmente de olvidarlas de inmediato pero no podía. Tímidamente bajo la mirada y lanzó una risita nerviosa, abrió los labios para decir algo más pero en seguida la cerró; en realidad no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, rascó nerviosamente la tela del sofá y con sus ojos buscaba algo en la habitación, algo que la hiciera distraerse sin embargo, luego de un intervalo de tiempo decidió hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo hermana? —interrogó sabiendo que era una pregunta tonta pero no quería malinterpretar las cosas, sintió la mirada penetrante de Neji, a lo que se apresuró a aclarar— Sé que es tonto pero... no quiero malinterpretar es posible que lo estés diciendo de esa forma y...

—Si fuera de esa forma no tendríamos esta conversación, no me hubiera casado contigo y no te hubiera tomado como mujer —aclaró de forma áspera mirándola a los ojos haciéndola sentir que lo decía en serio, cosa que la estremeció y la hizo ruborizarse violentamente.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? —preguntó dudosa evitándole la mirada tratando que el rubor desapareciera; todo esto le parecía increíble, jamás pensó que Neji la vería al fin como una mujer y no como la mocosa de nueve años.

—No puedes —manifestó sutilmente en seguida añadió— tienes que probar si es verdad.

Ten-Ten se revolvió en su asiento inquieta. Ella no se alimentaba de palabras, se alimentaba de hechos aun así tendría que vivir con él para ver si era verdad y en ese momento no podría darle una respuesta con certeza. Todo esto le resultaba un enredo, sentía que estaba siendo sincero pero tal vez eran sus propios sentimientos que la estaban traicionando. Podría decirle que se lo demostrara pero sería ella quien se lo pediría por lo tanto él no tendría la iniciativa, evocó los momentos anteriores cuando ella le pedía algún gesto de afecto pero él jamas los comenzaba; si se lo pedía en ese momento estaba recurriendo al pasado demostrando que ni siquiera ella había cambiado, así que no, esa opción estaba descartada, lanzó un fuerte suspiro al darse cuenta que volvía al mismo dilema.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —susurró sin darse cuenta preguntándose a sí misma, posando su vista en el alfombrado suelo.

¿Qué es verdad, que es mentira? el rostro de Ten-Ten expresaba pura indecisión, demasiadas dudas se galopaban en su cabeza y la palabra "no" se negaba a salir de su boca. En parte un lado entusiasta le gritaba que se arriesgara pero el otro tenía miedo, la voz de Neji siguió escuchándose en la habitación.

—Si convivimos juntos como antes le daremos una oportunidad a Tsukiko de tener padres. —denotó situándose en el gran ventanal, donde se podía escuchar el silbido cortante del viento.

Ella tan sólo sonrió con impotencia y poso su mano en su frente suspirando abatida. Se sentía demasiado presionada e indecisa. Sus pupilas cafés suplicantes lo observaron al momento que su boca lanzó un gemido.

—Neji, por favor…—rogó cerrando los ojos exteriorizando todo lo que sentía.

El genio entendió en el acto, se separó del gran ventanal y pasó alrededor del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No me iré de la aldea hasta que me des una respuesta —impuso al momento en que cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

El bar se había llenado con numerosas personas pidiendo bebidas refrescantes, el murmullo de chácharas y risotadas estridentes resonaban en el lugar mientras que la barra de madera estaba algo mojada a causa de las bebidas que se derramaban cuando las servían. El sol implacable lanzaba sus rayos en el techo de madera y siendo medio día el calor era insoportable.

Sentándose en la barra descuidadamente ordenó una botella de sake fría, aunque le gustaba más caliente para degustar su sabor pero el calor la hacía negarse sus gustos. Comenzó a mover con la yema de sus dedos algunos diminutos granos de sal que se dispersaban en la barra al momento que esperaba la botella.

No era una bebedora, claro que no lo era y jamás recurriría al alcohol para ahogar sus penas pero eso era como un último recurso para calmar sus nervios y reflexionar mejor acerca de sus decisiones. La tarde en que Neji se fue en medio de una tormenta de arena estuvo sentada por largo tiempo con la mente en blanco, luego de eso se levanto para darse una ducha y dormir como un lirón tratando al menos consultar con la almohada, y pensar claramente lo que haría en esa situación.

Despertó con los rayos de sol hiriendo sus ojos y estirándose desde su cama dándose cuenta con decepción que todavía no sabía que hacer. Con esperanza pensó que en el misticismo de su descanso un sueño se le presentaría como una señal pero no pasó nada, y si había soñado no lo recordaba.

Luego se tomó un baño para despabilarse y trato al transcurso de la mañana distraerse con otras cosas, e inclusive le telefoneo a Temari acerca de Tsukiko quedándose con ella para verse en algún lugar. Y ahora se encontraba en el local que su amiga había elegido viendo como ponían la botella fría enfrente suya más su vasito blanco característico.

Se sirvió un poco del licor de arroz y lo bebió poco a poco, sintió en su paladar el embriagante sabor dulce refrescante pero a medida que el liquido pasaba por su garganta notaba como este se calentaba temporalmente.

El murmullo de la gente iba en aumento pero ella hacía caso omiso a su alrededor, solamente se quedo viendo el liquido transparente. Quería tomar la decisión correcta en una tal vez beneficiaría a su hija pero también a Neji y si misma, pero también la desventaja de un fracaso por completo. Al igual que esperar quien quiera sabe cuanto tiempo para llevar Tsukiko a Konoha y tan sólo la idea de dejarla la hacía sentirse vacía.

— ¿Sake tan temprano?

La voz de Temari la hizo salirse de sus cavilaciones, la saludo con una débil sonrisa. Temari le devolvió el saludo y se sentó a la par de ella tomando otro vasito sirviéndose un poco de licor.

—Sí, es sólo que… no logro ordenar mis pensamientos —dijo disculpándose al momento que lanzaba un suspiro.

— ¿Y el alcohol te los ordena? Eres bastante rara lo sabías —exclamó burlona bebiendo un poco.

—No es eso, es sólo lo que usualmente hago no me da resultado así que para variar un poco usare esta solución de "relajación" —informó haciendo que la última palabra tuviera más énfasis.

—Apoyo esta forma de relajación pero sería mejor que fuera sin estar deprimida —expresó Temari al momento que apoyo el codo en la barra y miro a su compañera significativamente.

— ¿Adonde esta Tsukiko? —examinó Ten-Ten buscando alrededor de Temari.

—Saliendo de la casa nos encontramos con Neji, así que él se la llevó al parque junto con Shikamaru y los otros chicos, tal vez regresen a eso de las cuatro —reveló alcanzando la botella de sake— ¿entonces me dirás lo que te pasa o no?

Ten-Ten solamente entrecerró sus ojos y le dio una media sonrisa, ya no le molestaba que Neji viera a Tsukiko de todas formas estaba en todo su derecho.

Hecho esto Ten-Ten comenzó a referirle lo que había pasado la tarde anterior el equilibrio que ella había creado en su vida se despedazó en unos instantes, y ahora estaba tratando de ordenar las piezas como un rompecabezas no obstante, ninguna le encajaba ahora.

—Ya veo —murmuró Temari reflexionando un poco luego de todo lo que le había informado la maestra de armas.

Ten-Ten no respondió de vuelta mas sólo se concentro en servirse otro vaso de sake, el silencio las envolvía a ambas cosa que era contradictorio ya que se escuchaba el barullo de las personas. Se oía las risas, discusiones, choques de botellas, chismes e inclusive los lloros de los borrachos.

Temari lanzó un suspiro y decidió de nuevo ser ella quien rompiera el mutismo.

—Ten-Ten, ¿Por qué te casaste con Neji?

La pregunta la agarró por sorpresa y con melancolía recordó aquella noche tormentosa en que había decidido cambiar todo, en donde ella caviló bajo la oscuridad de aquella habitación el por que se habían casado. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la soledad sin embargo, era más que eso; cosas que no se había planteado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que probablemente esas "cosas" eran las que hacia que la balanza fuera más pesada.

Una media sonrisa se le presento en su semblante.

—Te reirías si te lo digo —comentó en voz baja dando un trago— pero correré el riesgo.

Se acomodó en el asiento conforme miraba bien a su compañera, luego de una solemne pausa siguió con lo que iba a confesarle en ese momento.

— Sabes… cuando tenía diecinueve años alcance a formar parte del escuadrón AMBU y a obtener mi titulo de experta en armas; siendo demasiado joven alcance un conocimiento en armas no sólo de mi aldea sino también de las otras aldeas dominantes. Me sentía completa, no tenía ambición de ser capitán por que soy demasiado impulsiva y darme de líder no se me da bien; igual sentía que algo me faltaba —quedó absorta viendo como su dedo pasaba delicadamente en la boquilla del vasito—. Nosotros desde temprano nos enseñan a ser Ninjas y conforme pasa el tiempo nos vamos a misiones peligrosas donde dejamos nuestro sudor y sangre en el suelo, sin mencionar que la muerte toca la puerta cada vez que vamos a una. Infinidades de veces podemos ver nuestros miembros caer en una batalla y podemos ver a sus familias llorando al darles la noticia.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió Temari entrelazando sus dedos.

—Bueno para hacerte más corto el cuento lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ¿Sí yo muero quien me recordaría? Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y cada misión se hacía más difícil, hubo una vez que estuve en el hospital por largo tiempo y los únicos que me visitaban eran los de mi equipo pero siempre era una vez al mes, comprendo que estaban ocupados pero la verdad me sentía demasiado sola. Y luego vino la propuesta de Neji, que me hizo pensar en tener una familia y siendo sincera jamás pensé en tener novio, solamente me importaba en ser fuerte y completar una misión con éxito pero jamás me detuve a pensar en tener una familia… al final acepte.

Guardó silenció esperando a que Temari procesara toda la información que acababa de decir pero en lugar de eso Temari se había acabado la botella y en ese momento estaba pidiendo otra. Lanzó un suspiro fastidiada.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó desinteresada la ama del abanico al percibir el suspiro— Lo siento, es que hace muchísimo calor —se disculpó su amiga que en seguida volvió al tema— así que ¿Querías que alguien llorara por tu muerte? —Comenzó a reír divertida a lo que Ten-Ten sólo pudo hacer una mueca—. Entonces… ¿no sentías algo cuando te casaste con él? Vaya estoy comenzando a pensar que eres igual de egoista que él —anunció Temari mirándola de reojo percibiendo así la mirada de enojo de Ten-Ten, en seguida añadió— lo digo por que dices que él se caso contigo para que el clan no lo molestara tanto y tu me dices que te casaste con él por que querías una familia.

—Es totalmente diferente por que yo si... lo quería como un amigo y también como algo más, pero sabía que él sólo me iba a aceptar como una amiga sin embargo, al convivir con él hizo que mis sentimientos cambiaran, se profundizaron más pero ahora después de tanto tiempo no se que son —expresó meditabunda pasando una mano por sus flequillo y a la vez recordó de nuevo la oscuridad en la habitación, la reflexión que tuvo en medio de truenos, las gotas de sangre que había derramado en el tatami al meterse las uñas por la fuerza de sus puños. Observó la palma de su mano notando así unas pequeñas cicatrices dándose cuenta en ese momento que en medio de esa reflexión había admitido su amor no correspondido, ese sentimiento lo había enterrado en el fondo de su alma y ahora que lo recordaba parecía que había salido después de dar una gran lucha o tal vez estaba ahí pero prefirió ignorarlo; la voz de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos causándole un sobresalto.

— ¿Así que no sentiste nada cuando lo volviste a ver? —interrogó Temari dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—Te mentiría si dijera no… en realidad no se, por que la sensación de mariposas en el estomago no fue; mas que todo fue preocupación.

—Pues supongo que es comprensible —musitó Temari dejando el vaso en la barra y lanzando un suspiro.

—Como sea, el apareció aquí a llevarse a su hija —comentó obstinadamente la maestra de armas.

— ¿De verdad estas segura de eso? Por lo que me has dicho él apareció para llevarse tu "cadáver", si no le importaras como dijo te hubiera dejado aquí, de todas formas él te ha dicho que te llevará a ti primero ¿no es así?

—Yo sería un bono extra —aclaró sarcástica Ten-Ten lanzando una risita— para educar una niña necesitas el paquete completo.

—Ten-Ten… —reprochó cansada la rubia mirando molesta a su amiga.

—Temari… —replicó burlona un instante, luego su semblante cambio, con seriedad añadió— Temari, no me quiero ilusionar por cosas que no son y por cosas que no funcionaran más adelante. Además es posible que él diga de todo para que yo regrese y no quede de tonto enfrente del clan.

Temari emitió una leve risita y miró a la maestra de armas significativamente.

—Sí eso es lo que piensas ¿Por qué no te negaste?

Ten-Ten se limitó a mirarla guardando silencio hacia esa pregunta, momento después alzó los hombros deforma indiferente indicándole su indecisión. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear la barra haciendo que sus uñas emitieran un sonido rítmico.

—Le crees ¿no es así? —Interrogo Temari— ¿Por que no le dices que sí?

—Me gustaría que Tsukiko tuviera dos padres que se apoyen entre sí y que se vean como una pareja, no como mejores amigos o como cómplices —opinó Ten-Ten abatida. — No quiero que forme un concepto erróneo de lo que es un matrimonio.

—Entiendo pero Ten-Ten, sé que estas reconsiderando la propuesta y si te soy sincera deberías aceptarla sino estarás toda tu vida preguntándote que pasaría si lo hubieras hecho. Además ya tienes una idea de que te esperara pero eso no quiere decir que pase —anunció con voz calmada depositando unas monedas en la barra, en seguida añadió— si sucede lo mismo como hace tres años siempre tienes la opción de regresar.

—Sí, pero si fuera de esa forma tendría que hacerlo antes de que el clan Hyuga sepa que tiene otro esclavo más para el bouke —reconoció Ten-Ten observando como Temari agarraba la segunda botella con el contenido sobrante. Enarcó una ceja divertida al presenciar la acción de su amiga, y esta al sentirse observada se comenzó a reír divertida.

— ¿No te dirá algo Shikamaru al verte con eso? —interrogó en medio de un ataque de risa.

—Después de tres niños lo dudo mucho —aclaró Temari colocando una mano en su cadera.

Ten-Ten termino de reírse secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, sacó de su cartera una billetera negra con motivos florales púrpuras - se podían apreciar claramente que eran violetas - luego de esto se levantó del taburete dejando en la barra la paga de una botella y se dirigió con su amiga a la salida dejando atrás el barullo de la gente en el bar.

Afuera en la calle el viento comenzaba a rozarles el rostro dándoles un poco de frescura ante los rayos del sol, sus pasos levantaban el polvo del desierto como un velo. En los lados de la calle seguían las tiendas abiertas llegando gente a observar y a comprar, ellas entretenidas seguían hablando sin distraerse. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia, de misiones, ropa, armas, artículos de limpieza e inclusive recetas para cocinar; siendo las dos ninjas y a la vez amas de casa estas actividades las ejecutaban todo los días.

Al llegar a una cruz calle las dos se despidieron afablemente.

—Ya es hora que regrese a casa, Ten-Ten —comentó Temari consultando su reloj de muñeca.

—Esta bien —repuso caminando lentamente hacia el lado opuesto de la dirección de su amiga— ¿Puedes decirme que horas son?

—Son exactamente las dos en punto —respondió Temari— ¿Adonde vas?

—A comprar udon para la cena —indicó tranquila quitándose el polvo del pantalón sin dejar de caminar— y luego iré al parque a recoger a Tsukiko.

Temari no respondió de vuelta simplemente observó como Ten-Ten se perdía en medio de una multitud de personas, esperaba que su conversación en el bar hubiera servido de algo ya que no concretaron alguna decisión pero por su intuición sabía cual sería el resultado.

Ten-Ten caminó entre la gente buscando algún puesto de comestibles, tenía hambre y siempre después de beber licor le daban ataques de hambre. Divisó hacia una distancia considerable un puesto cuyos postes eran de bamboo -el lugar se encontraba vacío por la hora- el olor de la comida le hizo cosquillas en su nariz.

Se dirigió hacia allí fascinada y observó las ollas donde el udon descansaba en apetitosos caldos. Observó uno de curry con verduras y otro con lomo de arenque ahumado los cuales le resultaban bastante atractivos y de tan sólo con el olor se relamía los labios, le costaba decidirse por cual pero luego de tanto pensarlo y a la vez ver el rostro impaciente del encargado decidió comprar los dos, pero en vez de comerlos ahí lo ordeno para llevar ya que no sería la única que comería.

Tomó su almuerzo atrasado en ese lugar sentándose en el banco de madera hecho del mismo material que los postes, el mantel cuadriculado se levantaba un poco a causa de la brisa suave. Los fideos se enredaban en sus palillos remojándoles en la sopa humeante, al hacer esto medito sobre la conversación de Temari, cosa que le dio suficiente seguridad para tomar una decisión.

Le dio unos pequeños sorbos a su té verde, y siguió comiendo sus fideos con vegetales al momento que estudiaba los pros y contras en su decisión y también como exponerle el tema a Tsukiko.

Le sería difícil decírselo a su hija ya que había conocido a su padre y no era justo que luego de tres días se iría y no sabría cuando se volverían a ver; decidió no pensar más en el asunto al menos ya sabía que hacer.

Luego de darle los últimos sorbos a su sopa, tomó con cuidado los paquetes de la cena y se dirigió a recoger a Tsukiko al parque. Habían pocas personas afuera del local, camino un largo trecho observando como ancianos platicaban de los tiempos pasados, niños que manejaban un papalote en forma de pájaro; los árboles se mantenían estáticos y de cuando en cuando movían sus ramas alborotando las hojas.

Al llegar ya a su destino observó en un balancín a Neji quien estaba de espaldas dejando su cabellera oscura caer en su espalda, si no fuera por su amplia espalda cualquiera lo confundiría por una mujer. Se acerco silenciosamente detrás de él, al hacerlo observó que más adelante se encontraba Tsukiko en el banco de arena formando algo que parecía un pastel, sonrío graciosa al observar que la cereza era una piedra.

— ¡Mami! —Exclamó la nena al verla llegar, se abalanzó sobre ella aplastando su creación de arena y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ten-Ten dejo las bolsas y la levanto del suelo abrazándola a su vez, su esposo simplemente giró de lado para verla su pupila gris se fijo en las suyas al momento que ella acariciaba el cabello de su hija, sin emitir ninguna palabra se dio la vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Ella bajo a Tsukiko lentamente y la miro a los ojos.

—Tsukiko, tengo que hablar un momento con tu padre.

Su hija asintió con su cabeza y salió corriendo de nuevo ha reunir lo poco que quedaba de su "pastel". Ten-Ten tomó de nuevo las bolsas y se situó al lado del balancín sentándose en el otro que estaba a la par -el cual tenía las cadenas pintadas de rojo- colocó los paquetes en sus piernas y suspiró tranquila viendo como su hija seguía dándole forma a la arena.

Observó el lugar en busca de Shikamaru, y los chicos pero por lo visto se habían ido antes de que ella llegara en lugar de eso había otros chicos imitando a los héroes de la aldea y otros de villanos, habían madres con sus bebes mirándolos sospechosamente hablando en secreto; probablemente ella era la comidilla del mes ya que era lo más obvio.

"_Después de decirle a media aldea que el padre de mi hija esta muerto y ahora el fantasma esta a la par mía_."

Puso los ojos en blanco ante tal pensamiento y resopló burlona a la presencia de esas mujeres; la verdad que no le importaba.

El sonido de un gruñido la hizo desviar su atención, al parecer se había distraído inconscientemente para calmar sus ansias y se había olvidado de Neji. Este la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, por lo visto se había molestado de su descuido sin embargo, Ten-Ten lanzó una risita burlándose de si misma.

El genio no pudo más que suspirar relajando su rostro y observó de nuevo a su hija que seguía entretenida con su "pastel". Se encontraba tranquilo pero seguía expectante a las palabras de su esposa; el silencio en ambos no ayudaba en nada en cambio seguía aumentando el suspenso. Ten-Ten, miró a su esposo con el rostro serio y este al sentirse observado por esos ojos cafés le devolvió la mirada sin dudar, los labios femeninos emitieron la decisión que tanto le había costado llegar en toda la mañana.

—Neji, viviremos de nuevo en Konoha pero será bajo mis propias condiciones…

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Hola a todas, lamento mucho la supertardanza pero acá les pongo los capítulos que hice a lo largo del tiempo que estaba en la Uni, son pocos pero son algo ahora que estoy libre si me van a ver bastante. Amm hablando de los capítulos quise retratar a Ten-Ten como una mujer y más que todo como mamá al principio porque además de ser Ninja no debemos de olvidar que es una mujer, también por su indecisión, todas sabemos que la chica es segura de si misma, pero aun las mujeres que somos bastante seguras tendemos a flaquear y a desconfiar en nosotras mismas si nos hacen daño en una relación es por eso que la puse un poco indecisa y también como es mamá haría de todo para proteger a su hija.

También hice a Shikamaru un poco más comunicativo espero que no halla alterado o que tal vez tenga un poco de OoC la razón de esto es que me base cuando a Naruto se le había muerto su maestro, y Shikamaru lo llego a visitar para subirle el animo en ese momento como que Kishimoto le dio un rasgo que no siempre le vemos en el manga sino que demostró que al personaje le importa bastante a sus amigos en salud así también como en su estado de animo.

A Temari espero que este bien, por que siento que es un personaje que dice las cosas de frente y hace que los demás estén conscientes de sus errores.

Con Neji mmmm lo he tratado de trabajar sin hacerlo tan fuera de su carácter lo he tratado de hacer un poco más comunicativo con respecto a la discusión del capitulo 9, sólo que hasta ahora esta justificado por la historia, no se si lo he logrado me gustaría que me avisaran así lo podría arreglar por que para mi trabajar con Neji es bastante difícil xD pero la pareja de Nejiten me encanta.

Bueno les mando saludos y disculpas por la megatardanza. Besos y abrazos.


	11. Chapter 11

La camisa manga larga se mostraba liviana en su cuerpo acariciándole la piel, protegiéndolo de los rayos del sol, en su cabeza llevaba una manta rayada para protegerse del calor pero habían caminado tanto; hacía ya cuatro kilómetros y todavía faltaba uno más para llegar a la frontera. Su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle horriblemente, él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de clima.

Observó a su esposa que iba ataviada con algo parecido a un largo vestido blanco con mangas largas, debajo de esta prenda se hallaba su pantalón beige que hacía un sonido rozar con el vestido. Su cabeza igual que él la tenía cubierta con una manta rosada, todo esto para no sufrir alguna quemadura de piel causada por el sol del desierto.

El tiempo en ese lugar le parecía eterno, habían salido de la aldea demasiado temprano dejando a Tsukiko en cuidado de los Nara en el tiempo que conllevaría el cambio de liderazgo en el clan. Ahora caminaban por las dunas dejando sus huellas impresas en la arena.

Podían haber aumentado la velocidad pero siendo así habrían perdido el equipaje de Ten-Ten, el genio miró atrás y vio a la bestia apestosa y peluda que llevaba en su joroba una banda de cuero curtido, a sus lados había bolsas hechas de un mismo material y adentro de ellas se encontraba el equipaje de su esposa; al menos le habían dado un animal para hacer más cómodo el viaje y no tenían que estar cargando mochilas.

La mano femenina de Ten-Ten, acariciaba el pelambre del camello y caminaba sin mayor esfuerzo ya que su respiración era tranquila en cambio, la de él se tornaba agitada. Llevó una mano a su sien para masajearla tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza, admitía que estaba cansado pero no lo haría en voz alta, esperaba llegar rápido a la frontera para descansar debajo de un frondoso árbol.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Preguntó Ten-Ten rompiendo el mutismo y a la vez sobresaltándolo a él.

Neji asintió causando que la manta se moviera, escapándole así unas gotas de sudor que se asomaban en su frente. Ten-Ten busco en su bolsa individual alguna pastilla para ayudarle en algo, ella reconocía que se habían ido demasiado temprano de la aldea pero como siempre su esposo quería comenzar el viaje lo más pronto posible. En consecuencia se habían saltado el desayuno por lo tanto no le sorprendía que ahora le doliera la cabeza; todo era para no recibir ningún problema al llegar a Konoha… ella lo comprendía, aunque él se había ausentado tres días para el clan era muchísimo tiempo.

—Tal vez esto te puede ayudar un poco —aclaró seria tendiéndole el frasco de pastillas posicionándose ya a nivel de sus pasos, su mano derecha mantenía la correa sujeta para echar andar al animal.

Antes que Neji tomara el frasco sus ojos brillaron perplejos, la acción de Ten-Ten le sorprendía. Suponía que su esposa le llevaría tiempo tratarlo como siempre pero al parecer estaba equivocado mas Ten-Ten adivinando su pensamiento sonrió burlonamente.

—No me mal entiendas, es sólo que no quiero cargarte cuando te desmayes.

Neji, entrecerró los ojos molesto y le arrebató el frasco haciendo que las pastillas se revolvieran en el interior, que ella le dijera –de una forma indirecta- que era débil le irritaba. Ten-Ten río divertida, aceptaba que lo había hecho para molestarlo pero hasta ella estaba de mal humor, su estomago le pedía algo de comida y aparte dejar a Tsukiko lejos de ella la molestaba demasiado pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y sólo tenía que tener paciencia, cosa que no tenía. Suspiró cansada captando la atención de Neji.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tomando una pastilla con el frasco ya abierto.

—Sí, ya me acostumbre a este clima después de tres años —replicó seria Ten-Ten, cerrando la abertura de su bolsa individual, tratando así que él no se diera cuenta de lo malhumorada que estaba.

Neji no volvió a hablar dejando de nuevo que el silencio los envolviera, fijo su vista en el horizonte al momento que tragaba la pastilla y guardaba el frasco en su bolsa de cuero. Podía ver a lo lejos la frontera como una visión borrosa, paso la mano por su frente haciendo que la manga se humedeciera por el sudor, en cambio Ten-Ten tomaba agua de la cantimplora y fijaba su vista en el mismo punto que su esposo.

—Ya falta poco —anunció aliviada, quería descansar no podía negar que sus piernas le dolían.

Era tan irónico, se suponía que esos cinco kilómetros eran nada para ellos. Cuando estaban de misión todo era tan rápido, tal vez al estar saltando de rama en rama no se daban cuenta de la energía gastada pero ahora que iban en paso de tortuga les resultaba todo demasiado cansado. Podían sentir como el sudor corría por la espalda de ambos haciéndolos incomodar más.

De nuevo se envolvían en el mismo mutismo dejando que solamente fuera la voz de sus pensamientos resonando en lo más recóndito de su mente, pensando en como serían sus vidas más adelante. Neji cavilaba que al llegar a Konoha tenía que contactar rápidamente a Hinata, no quería perder ningún minuto al informarle de su situación ya que su prima era la única que le podía ayudar; respecto a la convivencia ya vería que haría… esta vez si lo intentaría. Gracias a las condiciones que había dado Ten-Ten el día anterior se le haría más fácil, sólo esperaba que no tuviera problemas con el clan al buscar casa propia, al menos su tío no se opondría pero le preocupaba que el clan lo manipulara para conveniencia de ellos.

Movió su cuello inconcientemente tensándolo de un lado a otro gesto que no paso desapercibido para Ten-Ten.

Ella sonrió al reconocer esa señal particular en Neji, daba a indicar que algo le preocupaba. Lo hizo cuando Lee estaba hospitalizado debido al examen chunnin, cuando Hinata había hecho el examen Jounin, y lo hizo cuando Hiashi había sufrido una pulmonía que hasta deliraba por la fiebre. Eso era un gesto que él siempre hacía y sólo ella conocía, el único momento que le molestaba ese ademán era al presenciarlo antes y después de hacer el amor; misteriosamente la última vez no lo hizo e irónicamente tres meses después resultaba que estaba embarazada.

Ante este recuerdo no pudo evitar acordarse de su hija y su carita congestionada de tanto llorar debido a una pesadilla, esa media noche pasó abrazándola fuertemente tratando de consolarla y en consecuencia durmió con ella en la diminuta cama. Justo a las seis de la mañana había aparecido Neji en la puerta ya con su mochila y ella todavía en su camisón, sus cabellos revueltos y un terrible dolor de espalda.

La maestra de armas suspiró melancólicamente al evocar cuando Neji llevaba en brazos a su hija aún dormida a la casa de los Nara, Temari se despidió de ella abrazándola fuertemente brindándole todo su cariño y deseándole buena suerte a la vez susurrándole al oído "Siempre tienes opción de volver". Luego de hacerlo Ten-Ten, observó el rostro adormecido de su hija… no se despidió de ella, no quería hacerlo. Sería demasiado doloroso y sólo esperaba que su nena olvidara en sus escasos añitos su ausencia y que la recordara cuando volviera a verla.

En eso solamente rezaba internamente y se torturaba, sólo quería que ella no la olvidara. Sentía un dolor en su pecho y esa incomoda emoción que volvía azotándole todo su ser como en los tres años tormentosos; la soledad y esa maldita sensación de abandono.

Un gutural sonido la hizo volver atrás interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y su torbellino interno, observó al camello que seguía emitiendo sonidos graciosos a lo cual hacía que ella sonriera de forma inconsciente.

¿Acaso ese animal percibió mudamente sus gritos callados utilizando su sexto sentido o simplemente hacía esos sonidos por que quería hacerlo? Sea cual sea el caso le agradeció por hacerla sonreír y desviarse de lo que la preocupaba tanto.

El bosque se mostraba imponente ya en una escasa distancia, sus verdes ramas portaba una tibia brisa que fue como un bálsamo al rostro de ambos. La grama comenzaba a crecer, tratando de salir del árido suelo mostrando así el límite entre el desierto y el bosque, al fin habían llegado a la frontera. El viento levantaba una polvareda causando que sus zapatos se llenaran de polvo algo que Neji hizo que bufara exasperado, tener arena el interior de sus zapatos era algo que le irritaba en cambio, Ten-Ten tenía arena entre los dedos de sus pies por las sandalias que ocupaba.

Seguían caminando un poco más esperando que fuera medio día para poder descansar y así reanudar el viaje de nuevo, hasta que Ten-Ten, captó algo en sus oídos haciéndola parar rápidamente. No eran el canto de los pájaros ni el movimiento de las ramas, era algo parecido a un chapoteo.

Neji paró reparando como su esposa había quedado de pie buscando en su alrededor, era raro ya que no sentía la presencia de algún intruso en todo ese momento.

—Ven —soltó de la nada Ten-Ten, lanzándose por medio de unos arbustos a la derecha, y jalando al dromedario para que le acompañara. Neji, entrecerró los ojos intrigado y la siguió. Luego de caminar un poco más pasando de largo abetos que brindaban frutos y evitar las espinas de los rosales llegaron un escenario que les dejo sin aliento.

Verdes pastos se presentaban alrededor de una cascada cuyas piedras negras resaltaban unos juncos, el agua se presentaba clarísima permitiéndoles ver el fondo la oscura tierra, pequeñas flores acuáticas se paseaban tranquilas a la orilla mientras que los árboles con sus ramas se presentaban como un techo orgánico, en el cual dejaba pasar la luz del sol como múltiples rayos traslucidos haciendo que el paisaje se presentara como un místico paraje.

Ten-Ten sonrió extasiada jamás había visto algo semejante, al igual que Neji quien estaba perplejo. Ten-Ten jaló la correa del animal obligándole acercarse más, sacó de las bolsas de cuero una bolsita de pana de aspecto cuadricular. Se sentó en el pasto abriendo la bolsita y sacando así un recipiente de plástico donde se encontraban bolas de arroz. Agarró una y se la dio al animal quien acepto gustoso el alimento.

—Puedes agarrar una si quieres —dijo Ten-Ten con su mano ya humedecida por la saliva del camello, al no recibir respuesta de vuelta observó a Neji que se encontraba arrodillado limpiándose la cara con la manta rayada ya empapada por el agua.

Se quitó la manta rosada de la cabeza y se limpió la mano con ella, sus horquillas se movieron un poco y unos mechones rebeldes se le habían pegado en la nuca a causa del sudor. Se sentía tan pegajosa y sucia, miro su vestido largo el cual todavía emanaba el calor del sol, se quito las sandalias para dejarlas respirar un poco y fijo su vista en sus dedos llenos de arena los cuales los movía juguetonamente sintiendo los granos de tierra.

El ambiente de el lugar la relajaba, tan sólo escuchar el sonido del agua ya era algo que le causaba gran sopor. Era un ambiente fresco aun así sentía como las gotas corrían adentro de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas, leves brisas se escapaban de los árboles llegándole a ella como un susurro. Se recostó en la grama posicionando sus codos para darle un soporte y cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro aliviada; en ese lugar se podía tener un descanso merecido.

Una punzada en el estomago la hizo interrumpir su relajación, recordando que no había desayunado para nada. Enderezó la espalda quedando ya sentada y se dispuso a lavarse las manos con la cantimplora que llevaba en su cuello luego de esto agarró una bola de arroz pero antes de darle un mordisco, algo la hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que el alimento casi se le cayera de las manos.

Poco más o menos enfrente de ella se encontraba de espalda Neji con el torso desnudo, observó su dorso marcado por los músculos. Las gotas de sudor se paseaban sinuosas por los pliegues de su blanca tez haciéndola brillar, el cuerpo se dio media vuelta haciéndola tragar saliva; observó los brazos bien formados al igual que su pecho y su abdomen, sus manos grandes estaban ocupadas manteniendo la camisa manga larga la cual estaba algo arrugada, su cabello largo caía hacia un lado moviéndose ligeramente por el viento.

Ten-Ten desvió la vista rápidamente antes que los ojos grises de Neji la captaran y la acusaran de mirona. Se fijo en su bola de arroz que se había desarreglado un poco, restos de arroz hervidos se encontraban en su regazo; trató de limpiarlas pero la imagen de minutos antes se le presentaba sin avisar. Podía sentir en su rostro un hormigueo en especial en las mejillas, su respiración se había acelerado al igual que sus latidos.

Percibió como su esposo se sentaba al otro lado dejando que las bolas de arroz estuvieran entre los dos como un espacio entre ellos. Discretamente observó sus botas oscuras y siguió subiendo observando su arrugado pantalón de un azul marino, se pregunto si se había sentado sin su camisa hasta que la voz de Neji le hizo subir la vista llamándole la atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tomando una bola de arroz del recipiente verde y observando con detenimiento las mejillas de la joven— estas sonrojada ¿tienes fiebre?

Ten-Ten abrió los ojos mirándolo inquietante y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, en ese momento se fijo que él traía puesta otra camisa que era diferente a la que llevaba antes.

—Tengo calor todavía —dijo con un carraspeo en su voz y observando de nuevo la bola de arroz. Notando que el calor en sus mejillas no se iba se disculpo rápidamente dejando la merienda en el recipiente— creo que iré a refrescarme un poco.

Rápidamente se levantó dejando a Neji confuso con la ceja enarcada, ya que antes le había dicho que se había acostumbrado al clima de Suna mientras que Ten-Ten se ocultó detrás de una gran piedra negra colocando su espalda en la superficie dura de esta. Podía sentir las cosquillas todavía en las mejillas, la imagen de hace cinco minutos la atormentaba; sacudió la cabeza fuertemente tratando de alejarla.

Tenía que controlarse ya que estaba actuando de una forma fuera de su carácter ¿Por que le había estremecido tanto al verlo así? Se preguntó a si misma. Colocó una mano en su frente masajeándola enérgicamente, trataba de convencerse que no era la gran cosa de todas formas no era la primera vez verlo sin camisa pero esta vez su cuerpo era diferente. Se veía como decirlo… ¿más maduro?

"_Luego de tres años de no tener nada de nada es obvio que se me alborote la hormona"_

Pensó divertida con una sonrisa, disculpando así su reacción. En realidad no había tenido ninguna relación desde que su hija había nacido, no quería involucrarse con alguien que afectara su vida familiar. Recordó de nuevo el cuerpo masculino y contrariadamente se miró a si misma con ese feo vestido largo, colocó una mano sobre su vientre preguntándose si ella también había cambiado en algo. ¿Luego de estos años habría engordado? Odiaba esa inseguridad sobre su cuerpo, ella se quería como era, sabía que tenía defectos de todas formas todos los tenían e igual los aceptaba. Sonrió en complicidad, la inseguridad huyo tan rápido al presentarse esos pensamientos. Ella no estaba ahí para seducirlo, ella estaba ahí para darle otra oportunidad si es que él decía la verdad, si resultaba lo contrario sería una separación inminente.

Notó el agua cristalina y se acercó a la orilla para refrescarse el cuello al igual que el rostro, pensaba en llenar la cantimplora ya que se había quedado sin agua. La tierra vibro debajo de sus pies cosa que la detuvo súbitamente pero fue tan fugaz el movimiento que culpo a su imaginación de ello. Ignorando esto se acerco más; fue cuando sintió como el suelo desaparecía de sus pies y ella caía sin poderlo evitar.

A todo esto Neji se encontraba mordiendo una bola de arroz, enarcó una ceja al escuchar un chapuzón, pensando que su esposa si se había ido a refrescarse por completo, limpió su regazo de los restos de arroz que quedaban en su ropa. Cubrió con la misma manta de pana las bolas de arroz que quedaban, así evitaba que las moscas jugaran con la comida. El camello se había acercado a al lado derecho de la pequeña cascada a tomar agua, observó al animal con gesto ceñudo.

Ese había sido un regalo de Gaara y Kankurou, ya que antes de salir de la aldea él llevaba medio equipaje en sus brazos y Ten-Ten la otra mitad aunque se lo dieron por obligación por que menuda cara de rabia que tenía en ese momento. Suspiró cansadamente fijando su vista en el paisaje, los planes que había meditado antes ya estaban decididos y pensaba ponerlos en marcha al sólo llegar a la aldea.

Repasó las condiciones de Ten-Ten, al menos una ya estaba hecha que sería dejar de vivir en la mansión. La casa donde vivirían tendría que ser con habitación para huéspedes ya que la segunda condición era dormir en cuartos separados, era algo que no le encontraba sentido, él no pensaba hacerle algo en contra de su voluntad más bien la respetaba como mujer que era.

"_Puedo controlar mis impulsos mejor que nadie"_

Pensó el genio con una notable sonrisa arrogante aunque esta se desvaneció a los pocos segundos. Ten-Ten había aparecido detrás de la misma piedra donde él la había perdido de vista, estaba completamente empapada, sus cabellos escurrían agua al igual que sus ropas pero estas ya no se mostraban holgadas en su cuerpo sino que se ceñían por completo como si fuera una segunda piel. Las curvas de la maestra de armas resaltaban bastante y no solo eso, sino que sus senos se mostraban levemente visibles, notó como el aire se le iba de sus pulmones. El vestido blanco se mostraba transparente al igual que las bandas que enrollaba su pecho para las misiones, su cintura pequeña era acentuada por sus atractivas caderas; subió su vista lentamente como grabándose toda la ensoñación que estaba enfrente suyo pero su hechizo desapareció súbitamente al dar al rostro de su joven mujer, un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al notar el rostro molesto de Ten-Ten con ligeros mechones pegados en su rostro. ¿Acaso le había visto como la estudiaba de forma poco caballerosa?

Neji se preparó para lo peor al ver como se acercaba resueltamente y con esa mirada tan iracunda, cerró los ojos resignadamente esperando recibir una bofetada por su comportamiento en cambio, percibió la voz de Ten-Ten haciéndolo enarcar la ceja confundido.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarme lo que ha pasado! —espetó furiosa.

Observó como se daba la vuelta molesta por su bochornosa situación dándole una visión perfecta de su trasero moviéndose de forma rítmica a sus caderas causada por sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas. Cerró los ojos violentamente y sacudió su cabeza causando que sus cabellos se movieran, un color carmín se situó en sus mejillas. Sintió una presión sanguínea un poco agradable en un área donde pocas veces se despertaba, bajo la vista lentamente y levantó la pierna izquierda para tapar lo que comenzaba a molestarlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de ahuyentar la visión que se negaba salir de su cabeza, hasta que escuchó como unas ropas mojadas caían como plastas en la grama, se dio cuenta en ese momento que Ten-Ten se estaba cambiando casi enfrente de él. Eso era algo que se le era difícil de soportar, se levantó del césped impulsado como un resorte y decidió adentrarse en el bosque para dar un paseo, ahora era él quien necesitaba refrescarse urgentemente.

— ¡Controlar mis impulsos mi trasero! —masculló roncamente al adentrarse más al bosque, se situó atrás de un roble y se sentó entre sus dos sobresalientes raíces. Ahora la condición de Ten-Ten ya no le parecía mala idea; pero lo encontraba extraño ya que habían compartido la intimidad varías veces y pensaba que al verla de esa forma no le iba afectar demasiado ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Cayó en cuenta de que las veces que compartieron esos apasionados momentos eran en la oscuridad de una habitación, sólo se dio el lujo de sentirla y no de verla verdaderamente. Un reflejo de arrepentimiento se mostró en sus ojos grises, reconocía de nuevo que era un idiota en todo sentido. Se recostó en el nudoso tronco lanzando un gruñido, arrepentirse ahora no iba cambiar nada de todas formas estaban empezando desde cero y eso era lo que importaba. Sí todo salía como lo había planeado podrían dejar los malos recuerdos atrás.

Recordó a su hija y el limitado tiempo que tuvieron en Suna, le hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo para disfrutar nuevamente de su compañía. Le había hecho muchas preguntas, una era si Ten-Ten le había mencionado sobre sus raíces familiares a lo que su hija solamente negó con la cabeza. Se había sentido decepcionado pero no le reclamaría a Ten-Ten, sabía que ella tenía sus propias razones… aun así tenía una espinita de resentimiento que no lograba disiparse y era probable que lo reprimiera para luego explotar; tal vez si le preguntaría pero sería más tarde.

La tarde de ayer se le presento en su pensamiento, los ojos de Ten-Ten le habían mantenido la mirada de forma determinante y él se había dado la vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda con expectación. La sensación recóndita de alivió le recorrió en todo su cuerpo relajándole el cuello el escuchar que ella lo acompañaría pero se detuvo cuando escucho "bajo mis propias condiciones", al menos no le habían parecido tan malas, era la cuarta la que le inquietaba un poco y además de esa le inquietaba otra cosa más.

No sabía que si el Hyuga que había llegado a la aldea se había ido de inmediato o se había quedado por que la última vez que lo vio era cuando se adentraba a un hotel, sea como sea sólo esperaba que se hubiera retirado sin darse cuenta de la existencia de su hija.

Neji subió su rostro contemplando el cielo despejado, y se preguntándose si ella ya había terminado de cambiarse, consideraba que cinco minutos ya sería suficiente así que se levantó de nuevo dispuesto a regresar a la cascada.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Ten-Ten cepillando su cabello, el recipiente donde contenía las bolas de arroz se encontraba vacío, sus ropas ya estaban secas y por lo visto estaba usando sus prendas holgadas, esas camisas blancas y pantalones cortos de media pantorrilla. Las mejillas del genio no pudieron evitarse teñirse de un ligero tono rosa, recordando la ropa mojada pero inmediatamente deshecho ese recuerdo para que su cuerpo no reaccionara como momentos antes. Percibió la mirada de su esposa en su persona, podía darse cuenta que se encontraba más calmada.

—Hola —saludó tranquila sintiendo como las gotas de agua se resbalaban de sus dedos.

—Ya no estas enojada por lo visto —señaló Neji seriamente, le parecía claramente molesto que le gritara momentos anteriores y ahora lo saludara como si nada.

A lo que la maestra de armas simplemente río divertida y en seguida se disculpo.

—Lo siento, es que note en como me mirabas y me enoje más de lo que ya estaba.

—Entiendo —replicó Neji, sentándose a la par de Ten-Ten— pero no me estaba burlando de ti.

Ten-Ten simplemente le lanzó una mirada confusa, fijándose como Neji se encontraba arrancando la grama seca distraídamente, los ojos marrones se desviaron posicionándola en su cabello castaño en el cual todavía había gotas derramando de sus puntas. Su mente comenzó a repasar de nuevo la situación embarazosa, había presenciado a Neji con una mirada entrecerrada y con la seriedad de siempre y luego los había cerrado como si estuviera decepcionado; si no se estaba burlando ¿entonces que era? Esa pregunta surgió en su pensamiento mas no hallo ninguna respuesta. Alzó los hombros indicando indiferencia y se dedicó a cambiar de tema, no estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión.

— ¿Cuándo lleguemos hablaremos con tu tío o con todos los del clan? —Preguntó dejándose de peinar el cabello.

—Sólo con Hiashi, ya que la reunión de todo el clan sería en dos meses —explicó Neji recostándose en el pasto. Su esposa lo observó interrogante— ahora es octubre, en diciembre comienzan la transición de cambio de liderazgo y finaliza en los tres días de enero.

El rostro femenino se ensombreció fugazmente ante esta aclaración, se había dado cuenta que llevaría dos meses sin ver a su hija y a la vez no sabía cuando la volvería a ver. Su esposo se encargó rápidamente de ilustrarle esa duda.

—Sí no se tiene ninguna misión luego de esos tres días, puede ser que tengamos a Tsukiko, el día después.

—Ya veo —se limitó a contestarle Ten-Ten poniéndose las sandalias ya limpias. Las amarraba lentamente tratando de calmar de forma irracional el desconcierto y la ansiedad que sentía, ya que se acercaban a su aldea a comenzar todo de nuevo. Esto lo expresaba en su exterior con una ligera torcedura en la comisura de sus labios. La impresión de sentirse observada se le presento de forma sutil e inconcientemente busco la causa de esa sensación; topándose con los ojos de su esposo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó interrogante enfrentando la mirada penetrante.

—Te pareces demasiado a ella —musitó quedamente Neji como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Ten-Ten abrió los ojos perpleja ya que eso no se lo esperaba y comenzó a reír divertida.

—Pues es lo más normal ya que soy su madre.

Neji no replicó de vuelta simplemente sonrió tenuemente suavizando así sus facciones, se levantó de su sitió y le dio la mano a su esposa.

—Ya ha pasado una hora, tenemos que seguir —comentó con tono suave, ayudándole a levantarse.

El genio tomó la correa del camello y lo jaló para regresar al camino de nuevo, mientras tanto Ten-Ten tomaba el recipiente y lo envolvía de nuevo con el pañuelo. La maestra de armas mordía sus labios al pensar lo que había pasado segundos antes, parecía que habían dejado atrás las peleas incoherentes y notaba un leve cambio con respecto a su relación con Neji. De todas formas había decidido en darle una oportunidad y había decidido entonces tratarlo como siempre; era poco pero era algo, esperaba que más adelante todo cambiaría dándole pasó a una buena relación y así su hija tendría unos padres verdaderos y no unos buenos amigos; eso era algo que la tranquilizaba un poco pero… ¿Qué pasaría si lograban la relación como debería de ser y la regla de marcar a los de segunda rama todavía prevaleciera? Si Hinata, no lograra eliminar esa regla ¿Qué harían?

Ten-Ten observó en silencio la espalda del joven Hyuga, un sentimiento de disconformidad se encontraba en su pecho. Se culpó a si misma por no dar en el clavo antes, pero si Neji estaba tan seguro era por que sabía que hacer; de todas formas decidió exponer su duda ya que no quería estar afuera de los planes de él.

— ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata no logra eliminar la regla de marcar a los de segunda rama, Neji?

—Eso no pasara… —contestó con un tono hermético.

Ten-Ten entrecerró sus ojos molesta, la seguridad de Neji le parecía sospechosa y pensó que tal vez le estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Y sí pasa? —inquirió con voz fastidiada a la vez que cesaba en caminar.

A lo que lo que Neji suspiró cansado y paró a la vez sus pasos deteniendo así al animal también, dio media vuelta y se enfrento con su esposa.

—Si eso pasa, nos separaríamos de nuevo.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Uhhhhh escribí bastante esta vez. ¡Que calor hace en mi casa por Dios! xD espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews anteriores. Un saludo para todas. Kokoro gracias por la crítica de antes, besos y abrazos.


	12. Chapter 12

"Si eso pasa, nos separaríamos de nuevo"

En ese momento subía su pie al borde de la tina hecha de madera de teca, y con su dedo gordo comenzó a jugar con el grifo cuyas gotas caían humedeciendo más su piel. El olor de esencia a lavanda inundaba el cuarto de baño de manera abrumadora haciendo que sus sentidos se relajaran.

Hiashi no estaba para cuando llegaron a la mansión, la servidumbre les había informado que estaba en una reunión con la Hokage, eso explicaba por que ella tampoco los había atendido cuando llegaron a la aldea. Varias exclamaciones de asombro y cuchicheos se generaron en todas las esquinas al ver que Ten-Ten estaba viva, más ellos no les dieron importancia. Esperaron en la mansión hasta la llegada del patriarca matando el tiempo en la habitación que les había servido desde los años anteriores.

Observó el cuarto desde las paredes de un color cremoso hasta el techo de madera, manteniendo esto último como un punto fijo recordando de nuevo las palabras y el episodio anterior de ese día.

_Estaba segura que él tenía un as bajo su manga al actuar de esa forma tan segura, pero esa respuesta le demostró que estaba equivocada. Se mostró confundida observándolo inquietada por esto en cambio, Neji no dijo nada m__ás, simplemente la miraba._

_Comenzó a pensar el motivo de esa respuesta observándolo con ojos indagadores, ell__a misma no le encontraba sentido. ¿Si estaban juntos por que separarse? Lo miró de nuevo interrogante._

— _¿Por qué? —alcanzó a preguntar acercándose más a el guardando el recipiente en las bolsas de cuero del camello._

_A lo que Neji tardo en contestar, y ella por respeto le dio el silencio necesario para que él hablara sin presionarlo aunque su mirada insistente hacía todo lo contrario.__ El mutismo siguió extendiéndose a lo que ella se acerco a la par de él llamando por su nombre con impaciencia._

— _¿Seguirías viviendo conmigo sabiendo que nuestra hija estaría marcada?_

Ten-Ten lanzó un suspiro al aire, devolviendo su pierna en el agua tibia haciendo que la espuma se desplazara suavemente. Esa pregunta la había dejado callada de inmediato, la respuesta era clara y por lo visto Neji lo sabía de sobra; no, no viviría con él para permitir eso sin embargo, ¿Por qué había consentido irse con él cuando podría haber esperado que los dos meses pasaran para saber el resultado? De inmediato la pregunta se contesto por si sola; el hombre del clan ya la había visto, y siendo así, investigarían a fondo el por qué su negación en regresar descubriendo en el proceso que tenía una hija haciendo que todos sus planes se fueran al caño.

Salió de la tina alborotando las burbujas en el agua y tomó una bata la cual descansaba en un pasamano.

De todas las formas o posibilidades que encontraba pensaba que era mejor como estaba ahora, con suerte todo saldría bien pero si resultara totalmente lo contrario ¿Acaso no sería difícil para ellos dos separarse en esas circunstancias?

Vistió un kimono blanco con unos patrones de pétalos presentados de forma regular en sus bordes, el obi descansaba a un lado, doblado en una sencilla silla. Observó con recelo la prenda de un rojo oscuro que hacía juego con las corolas de cerezos, esa era la única cosa de un kimono que encontraba como un suplicio; tenía la opción de vestirse con sus actuales atuendos pero no sería correcto dar esa impresión al patriarca del clan, por lo tanto eligió algo semiformal y esperaba no haberse equivocado para la ocasión.

Tomó la prenda y se dispuso a enrollarla en su cintura tratando que no se viera lo más desarreglada posible, aunque sabía que al atarlo le quedaría torcido. Luego de diez minutos de atarlo y desatarlo repetidamente se dio por vencida, por lo visto tendría que llamar a una sirvienta a que le ayudara; podía pedírselo a Neji pero por orgullosa se negaba hacerlo ya que una vez él le había dicho con ironía "¿Puedes manejar tantas armas y no sabes atar una simple cosa?" como odio ese momento al sentirse avergonzada, admitiendo la razón de esas palabras.

—Rayos —murmuró insatisfecha observando la fina tela algo arrugada debajo de su busto. Suspiró irritada pareciéndole tan absurda la situación de ese momento, algo que parecía tan simple y tan pequeño no obstante, era algo que le sacaba de quicio. Salió en silencio del cuarto de baño observando la estancia poco iluminada extrañada de no encontrar a Neji ahí. Camino dando pasos pequeños notando como la tela hacía un ruido suave en su caminar, se situó en el amplio espejo del tocador observando su atuendo, su cabello se presentaba suelto y ondulado. Lo tomo suavemente sujetándolo con un simple moño dejando atrás sus moños infantiles y optando por algo más serio.

Observó su reflejo con atención, todo su traje presentaba un completo orden –a excepción del obi- su rostro demostraba la calma aunque ella sabía que al llegar Hiashi, toda su tranquilidad se desvanecería inmediatamente dando paso a los nervios.

Salió de la habitación hacia el jardín de la mansión en donde todos los pasillos se conectaban entre sí. El cielo se presentaba matices violetas y rayos anaranjados, nubes parecidos a un velo como si un gran pincel les había dado forma; rara vez se podían ver atardeceres así. Se dirigió apresuradamente al salón esperando ver en su camino alguna sirvienta, mas con sorpresa se topó a alguien conocido.

—Tenten —exclamó la vocecilla corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Hinata la abrazó afectuosa, gesto que correspondió gustosa la maestra de armas.

— ¡¿Hinata, pero que haces aquí?! —exclamó incrédula Tenten al ver a su amiga en la mansión dado que en años anteriores la misma heredera se había mudado.

—Lo mismo preguntó yo —respondió Hinata con voz tenue— me habían dicho que habías muerto —objetó la joven tratando de evadir la mirada de la maestra de armas.

Ten-Ten observó como los ojos claros se enrojecían y el rostro blanco de Hinata se mostraba rojo repentinamente. A lo que la maestra de armas la abrazó de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarla, en su pensamiento le dio razón a la frase "las malas noticias vuelan rápido" puesto que tan sólo en cuatro días habían dado esa noticia y al parecer ya todos lo sabían.

—Hinata, era solamente una treta para el enemigo —explicó todavía abrazándola— perdona.

La heredera se separó lentamente de ella y asintió secándose enérgicamente los ojos dándole una tímida sonrisa. Tenten le sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que derramaba. Tenten sin dejar de sonreírle depositó sus ojos en el kimono lavanda que su amiga llevaba, el obi de un purpura oscuro estaba adornado con patrones de flores blancas parecidos a la azucena, comenzó a envidarla; todo parecía en completo orden.

— ¡Ah! Hinata ayúdame hacer el obi —pidió la maestra de armas haciendo un infantil puchero a lo que Hinata notó su arrugada prenda y comenzó a reírse tapándose la boca—. No te rías.

—Lo siento —contestó tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a su habitación.

La habitación de Hinata era bastante espaciosa para que durmiera ahí una sola persona, no era tan llamativa como se lo había imaginado sino que era modesta y sobria. Se paró en medio de la habitación alzando los brazos mientras que la heredera le desenredaba pacientemente el obi.

Tenten observaba disimuladamente a su amiga, advirtiendo lo poco que había cambiado su físico. Su largo cabello con reflejos extrañamente azules se encontraban amarrados con una trenza, su blanca tez seguía sin imperfecciones y su figura no había cambiado pese a sus grandes atributos. Tenten era un poco más alta que ella pero sabía que de lo que curvas se refería Hinata les ganaba a todas a las de la aldea sin embargo, percibía que no había cambio en su actitud.

Las lágrimas que había expresado momentos antes eran algo que la inquietaba, ya que no le convenía que ella se quebrara tan fácilmente como lo había hecho; aun así estaba reconociendo que pensar así sería injusto e incoherente ya que sabía que cualquiera en la posición de Hinata reaccionaría de esa forma. Una noticia de muerte no era motivo de alegría y era normal que la heredera lo confrontara forma incrédula, y entristecida sobretodo cuando no había sido informada correctamente; de todas formas esperaba que la esperanza de Neji sobre su prima tuviera razón y que Tenten, quien pensaba lo contrario estuviera equivocada.

Suspiró abatida, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la heredera quien la miro preocupada.

— ¿Esta demasiado apretado? —preguntó tímidamente refiriéndose al obi que Tenten no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que lo había enrollado.

—No, es que estoy algo nerviosa —confesó la maestra de armas dándole una dulce sonrisa. Advirtiendo la mirada interrogante de su amiga opto por mentir para no delatar sus verdaderos pensamientos— es sólo que no se que esperar de tu padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez y es probable que este molesto por la noticia que resulto ser una mentira.

—No te preocupes —musitó Hinata negando suavemente— tengo confianza que lo entenderá.

Tenten tan sólo hizo una media sonrisa, una señal de la inseguridad que sentía. Los nervios que concebía era verdad, no sabía como la iba recibir el patriarca aun cuando todo se había explicado por medio de un pergamino; era probable que él lo considerara como una falta de respeto al no estar al tanto del plan.

— ¡Listo! —anunció entusiasta Hinata pero aún con voz baja. La maestra de armas observó asombrada como la prenda se encontraba en un completo orden, pasos sus manos por la delicada tela admirando lo lisa que esta se encontraba palpando con dificultad el amarre de atrás.

—Te envidio —expresó Tenten sin dejar de hacer un puchero a lo que Hinata simplemente respondió con una tímida sonrisa, la maestra de armas le sonrió— Gracias.

—Después de seis años pensé que ya sabías como hacerlo —opinó la chica tomando asiento en su amplia cama, Tenten la imitó.

—Digamos que no he puesto de mi parte, es sólo que no ocupaba kimonos en estos seis años y las veces que ocupaba eran para reuniones del clan —explicó tocándose la cabeza a modo de disculpa, inmediatamente la pregunta que le hizo al principio se le presento en su mente de nuevo— ¿Hinata, y tú qué haces acá? Hace como cuatro años que te mudaste de la mansión ó será que ¿Regresaste cuando no estaba? —pregunta que hizo que la heredera sacudiera la cabeza negando y riendo levemente.

—N-No es eso, es que me estoy preparando para la reunión del año nuevo.

— ¿Tan temprano? Vaya…pensé que serías líder cuando tu padre muriera —comentó Tenten tomando un mechón castaño y colocándoselo atrás de la oreja, aunque Neji ya le había informado quería actuar como si no sabía nada al respecto.

—E-Es verdad pero la transición para líder es para enterarme de las decisiones y a la vez participar en las discusiones —informó titubeante Hinata con semblante serio y bajando la mirada—. Seré parte de los miembros que componen las dos ramas en todas las reuniones.

— ¿Entonces estarás ahí presente en todas las reuniones y decisiones de todos los temas generales e inclusive participaras? —preguntó asombrada la maestra de armas observando cómo esta asentía suavemente y daba una media sonrisa. Tenten se sentía algo contrariada, había creído que ella suplantaría a Hiashi en esa reunión; al parecer se había equivocado.

La aclaración era algo que le incomodaba, que a Hinata la trataran como un miembro más no le decía algo positivo ya que la heredera podía exponer algún cambio, y los propios miembros podían refutarlo al final todo dependía del líder que como siempre sería Hiashi.

—Ya veo… eso es bastante bueno —exclamó Tenten tratando de ocultar lo que sentía. Advirtió como Hinata hurtaba la mirada y emitía una tenue sonrisa, arrugó su ceño preocupada al ver esta reacción preguntándose si de verdad Hinata podía enfrentarse a los miembros del clan. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza de lo injusta que estaba siendo y mejor decidió preguntarle resueltamente que era lo que sentía en vez de estar suponiendo cosas que tal vez no eran; pero la pregunta nunca llego ya que una sirvienta había anunciado la cena a través de la puerta.

Las dos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron al jardín de nuevo. La noche ya se había extendido en la mansión haciendo que los pasillos se iluminaran por la luz de las lámparas de queroseno. Ambas caminaron por el suelo de madera haciendo que sus pies cubiertos por unas medias emitieran un ruido suave, los sonidos familiares de los grillos y el ligero viento de otoño hacía caer algunas hojas secas.

Los ojos cafés de Tenten se posaron en el cielo nocturno notando las estrellas y la media luna mostrándose como una sonrisa. Sintió la brisa otoñal acariciar su rostro y respiró profundamente deteniéndose en un poste de madera en el cual descansaba una lámpara más, Hinata la imitó observándole extrañada por el comportamiento de esta, a la vez posó sus ojos claros a la sonriente luna perdiéndose en los pensamientos como había hecho la esposa de su primo.

Parecía que las dos tenían la misma expresión en su rostro, la incertidumbre irradiaban de sus poros como un mal perfume; a la vez los acontecimientos pasados las atacaban ya fueran de sufrimientos o alegrías. Sabían que el tiempo las apremiaba no obstante, parecía detenerse en ese momento al apreciar el oscuro cielo regalándoles al menos un momento para reflexionar.

— ¿No les han avisado que la cena ya esta servida? —murmuró de la nada una voz familiar que a las dos chicas las hizo dar un respingo donde estaban. Neji se acercaba a ellas con su respectivo semblante serio.

—Neji ni san —exclamó sorprendida la heredera dirigiéndose a su primo. Le saludó con una calida sonrisa a lo que Neji le respondió con el mismo gesto suavizando sus facciones.

Tenten contempló a los dos parientes y sus increíbles parecidos, los raros ojos claros que tanto la habían atormentado e inclusive estando lejos. Observó la luna de nuevo y recordó vagamente la vez que tuvo a su hija en brazos cuando era una bebe, el momento en que sus ojos grises se abrieron inmortalizándole en su mente a quien pertenecía su hija. Suspiró cansada, comenzaba a extrañarla y la desesperación empezaba hacer estragos en su mente.

Las dos presencias se habían colocado al lado de ella haciéndola salir de su trance. Neji había posado sus ojos en su ropa observándola de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que incómodo a Tenten.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Me he equivocado de ropa? —preguntó fastidiada al momento que hacía lo mismo que su esposo, de sólo pensar que se había equivocado al usar esas prendas comenzaba a sentir un leve atisbo de furia; recordaba lo desesperante que era el estar en esas ropas que no acostumbraba, el tratar de atar la desquiciante prenda haciéndole perder el tiempo. Sin embargo la respuesta del genio le hizo aplacar el borbotón de verborrea que amenazaba emitir de su garganta si la respuesta era negativa.

—No, son las indicadas —alegó el genio con expresión prudente al momento que enfrentaba la mirada ya calmada de su esposa, con una media sonrisa se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Quién te ayudo con el obi?

Tenten sonrió colocando un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja, y con fingida arrogancia se limitó a responderle— créelo o no, fui yo quien lo hice —observó a la heredera del clan bajar el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de complicidad, ambas esperaban la respuesta de Neji quien se encontraba con su expresión inalterable observando a su esposa. Súbitamente miró a su prima ignorando la aclaración de Tenten.

—Le quedó bastante bien, Hinata-sama —a lo que Tenten sólo pudo lanzar un bufido de falsa molestia y se río de forma infantil—. Es mejor que nos apresuremos, Hiashi-sama esta esperando.

El anuncio de esa frase hizo que Tenten dejara de reír, el nerviosismo se presento en su pecho haciendo que sus latidos aumentara, las manos le comenzaron a sudar involuntariamente haciendo que la expresión del rostro cambiara por completo; tal como lo había previsto momentos antes. La heredera y el genio no dijeron nada más tan sólo se le quedaron observando, una compartiendo su preocupación y otro con el ceño marcado, una señal característica de su impaciencia; de todas formas Tenten trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlos a ambos.

Hinata comenzó a caminar delante de ellos y Neji se mantuvo a la par de la maestra de armas manteniendo un aire calmado, aunque no le era difícil dejar pasar el estado en que su esposa se encontraba. Sabía de sobra que ella trataba de mostrarse lo más calmada posible, no obstante la constante mordedura de labios era un gesto inequívoco de su nerviosismo. Él también estaba nervioso pero no lo mostraría, había desaparecido por tres días sin avisarle al clan ni avisarle a su tío ya que la única que había dado información de su salida era la Hokage y su prima, Hanabi. Las explicaciones de su prima menor no alcanzarían a calmar el enojo de su tío con él, y tal vez la irritación de su pariente durara bastante tiempo sobretodo cuando había sido el causante al lastimar a otro miembro del clan; sea como fuera no podía dejar la oportunidad de informarle a Hiashi sobre la mudanza y temía un poco el resultado de esa discusión.

Hablaría del tema de su hija con Hinata luego de la cena, ya que aprovechando la meditación de Tenten en ese momento le había comunicado en voz baja su necesidad de hablar con ella.

Hinata había parado sus pasos entre la sala de estar y sala de discusiones donde un personaje se había quedado ahí parándoles el paso. Tanto Neji como Tenten centraron su atención en este individuo quien respetuosamente bajaba la cabeza saludando a la heredera.

Tenten reconoció al hombre de inmediato, el mismo hombre que la había visto en Suna; su mano mostraba vendada. El rostro del hombre parecía ser bastante amigable al hablar con Hinata respecto al clima, mas su mirada no daba muy buena impresión, los ojos grises del personaje fueron a dar al rostro juvenil de Tenten que inmediatamente se entrecerraron haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado en sus labios concluyendo así con la conversación con Hinata.

La maestra de armas simplemente le contesto con una sonrisa burlona y bajo respetuosamente la cabeza para saludarlo, en cambio Neji lo saludo ligeramente y no apartó su mirada del personaje hasta que este se mantuvo a la par de él, la voz del hombre susurró un "tengo un tema que hablar con usted" algo que hizo que Neji enarcara la ceja sin apartar la vista del Hyuga en cuestión quien desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Tanto como el genio y la maestra de armas posaron la vista en la dirección donde el hombre había desaparecido. Las palabras del individuo llegaron ligeramente a los oídos de Tenten, haciendo que se le abriera una brecha de inquietud al igual que Neji, algo les decía que ese hombre les iba a dar problemas.

—Mi padre esta esperando en el dojo —informó Hinata captando la atención de los dos jóvenes esposos— me lo acaba de informar Takashi.

"Takashi, así que así se llama" pensó el genio devolviendo la mirada a la puerta de la cocina, los pasos de Hinata y Tenten se comenzaron a escuchar de nuevo haciendo que Neji las siguiera. Se dirigieron con paso lento hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hiashi, al parecer iban a rendir cuentas antes de comer.

El dojo se encontraba iluminado de manera intensa a diferencia de los pasillos, el salón era amplio, las paredes se encontraban limpias al igual que el suelo de madera. En el extremo se encontraba Hiashi sentado en un cojín con una expresión meditabunda, su cabello que antes había sido de un café oscuro brillante ahora se encontraba opacado por unas ligeras canas, la piel de su rostro se marcaba ahora con unas suaves arrugas en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos.

Tenten tragó en seco. Estaba asombrada el cambio de su físico, sabía que el tío de Neji había envejecido pero no lo había notado cuando vivía en la mansión, y cuando se fue tenía la imagen de él con unas pocas canas y con unas arrugas que se hacían poco visibles; ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado. Sin embargo se alegraba de verlo.

Hinata se acercó a su padre primero mientras que el genio y la maestra de armas aguardaban a una distancia prudente. El patriarca alzó la vista saliendo de su ensimismamiento, le sonrió a su hija mayor quien al lado derecho de él se había sentado.

El genio y la maestra de armas se mantuvieron expectantes, esperando que el líder se fijara en ellos. Luego de escuchar como él y Hinata intercambiaban pocas palabras fijo su vista en ellos, el rostro apacible que mostraba con su hija cambio drásticamente a uno severo; un escalofrío pasó en la espalda de Tenten y Neji lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza les indicó sentarse enfrente de él, ambos obedecieron con una muda seriedad y se sentaron silenciosamente en unos cojines parecidos donde estaba sentado el patriarca del clan.

—Los dos me deben una explicación —anunció con voz imperiosa el líder del clan observando a cada uno de los presentes con sumo disgusto— dada las diferentes circunstancias me referiré al que necesita prioridad —anunció en tono severo observando a su sobrino quien le mantenía la mirada— Neji, dado que la Hokage fue quien te envió de misión sobre traer el cuerpo de Tenten-san, no reclamare nada sobre tu salida, lo que no entiendo es que te hallas tardado tres días en volver cuando bien podías haber regresado al día siguiente.

—Siento mucho por eso, habían ciertos asuntos que necesitaba aclarar además que el Kazekage me ofreció su hospitalidad y no estuve en posición de rechazarla —explicó formalmente Neji, sin embargo lo que dijo su tío lo hizo fruncir ligeramente su entrecejo mostrándose confundido. Era cierto que la Hokage le había dado la noticia pero que ella lo había mandado de misión era algo totalmente falso, por lo contrario había actuado por impulso; una acción que se encontraba totalmente prohibida en su situación, tal vez Tsunade le había dicho eso a su tío para justificar sus acciones haciendo que el problema no fuera tan grande.

—Entiendo... ahora explícame por que has lastimado a un miembro del clan—inquirió Hiashi alzando la voz sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenten por su lado observaba a ambos para después posar sus ojos cafés en la figura de Hinata, por lo visto hasta la heredera palpaba lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

—Con respecto a eso me vi obligado a actuar de esa forma dada las circunstancias y el comportamiento que dejaba desear el miembro… —su frase se vio interrumpida por su tío inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué clases de circunstancias o comportamiento? Él mismo me ha dicho que lo atacaste sin razón aparente —manifestó Hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sin razón aparente? —La voz de Tenten se había presentado en ese momento haciendo que los dos hombres la volvieran a ver, arrepintiéndose bajo las pesadas miradas por haber abierto la boca pero no podía dejar pasar algo que se le acusara falsamente a alguien—. Eso no es cierto.

—Tenten, cuando me dirija a usted se lo haré saber —aclaró fríamente el jefe del clan, haciendo que la maestra de armas apretara los puños de pura impotencia.

—Lo lastime por agredir a otro miembro —objetó Neji captando la atención de su tío quien cambió su expresión molesta por una extrañada.

— ¿agredir a otro miembro? —cuestionó el líder enarcando una ceja de inmediato fijo su mirada en Tenten quien se mostraba confusa, sonrió para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que su sobrino ya la había aceptado como parte de su familia—. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

—Prueba… —repitió Neji, entrecerrando sus ojos molesto; le molestaba pensar que su tío estuviera dudando de su palabra.

—Takashi vino a mí alegando que le rompiste su muñeca, una prueba es su brazo vendado. Me había dicho que lo atacaste sin razón aparente, eso es algo que me ha costado creer —reveló el patriarca suavizando su voz—. Si no tienes una prueba que demuestre lo contrario me temo que tendré que pedirte disculparte con él.

— ¡Que! —exclamó incrédula Tenten sin poder contenerse, recordó entonces la marca que el individuo había dejado. Subió la manga de su kimono tratando de encontrar los moretes que le había dejado ya que serviría como prueba. Lamentablemente sólo unas marcas poco perceptibles se mostraban, luego de los tres días que había pasado era obvio que los amoratadas marquitas se iban a borrar rápidamente si hubiera sido un golpe más grande era probable que permaneciera por más tiempo. Lanzó un suspiro desganada.

—Me temo que usted también tendrá que disculparse, Tenten-san —informó el líder suavizando sus facciones—. Takashi me dijo lo mismo sobre usted.

—No, bueno… —Tenten guardo silencio con inseguridad, la verdad era que si lo había atacado pero a su forma de ver le parecía más un accidente—. Me estaba siguiendo y pensé que era el enemigo; actué por instinto…

Hiashi suspiró cansado, la verdad él no había creído en las palabras de Takashi y esperaba que Neji lo desmintiera pero no sucedió. Estaba lejos de creer que su sobrino había actuado sin razón y estaba seguro que el mismo Takashi había mentido en esa parte, el afectado por su parte había armando un gran escándalo y pedía hablarlo con los demás miembros de clan para formular alguna sanción para su sobrino, e incluso le propuso expulsarlo pero siendo su tío; no iba a permitirlo, al fin el individuo se calmó cuando el líder le propuso la disculpa de su sobrino y la esposa de este. Su atención volvió hacia Neji y la expresión muda de su semblante, sus pupilas claras emanaban toda clase de sensaciones negativas.

—Neji, estoy seguro que me has dicho la verdad pero entiende mi posición.

El genio sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos sin agregar nada más, sentía como la rabia se encendía en su ser. "Entender su posición" se dijo a sí mismo arrastrando las sílabas, sabía que Takashi había jugado bien su papel y tal vez esas palabras de "tengo un tema que hablar con usted" referían a él y Tenten bajar la cabeza en modo de disculpa; esto era un golpe para él.

La voz de Hiashi volvió a sonar en las cuatro paredes del salón.

—Tenten-san, leí el pergamino que envió el Kazekage. Me alegró que haya llevado a cabo la misión sin problemas —expresó el patriarca esta vez dirigiéndose a Tenten— aunque me hubiera gustado estar avisado del engaño.

—Lo siento —dijo disculpándose la maestra de armas dándole una sonrisa— pero es mejor engañar al enemigo al igual que a los amigos para lograr este tipo de misión.

—Estoy en desacuerdo pero lo entiendo —soltó finalmente después de una pausa, luego de esto se levantó de su asiento y les indicó pasar al comedor concluyendo así la discusión de ese momento.

La cena fue llevada a cabo en el más incomodo silencio, no fue a causa de la discusión pasada, ni por los monosílabos que soltaba Neji en cada pregunta que le hacían y tampoco por los intentos fallidos de conversación de Tenten, sino por el par de otros ojos claros y la expresión arrogante de el rostro de Takashi.

La maestra de armas fue la que se disculpo en nombre de ella y su esposo puesto que el genio no se atrevía a abrir la boca, las insistencias de Hiashi y la muda suplica de Hinata hicieron obligarla a ello en cambio Takashi, hizo una mueca al aceptarlas y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como Neji desviaba su mirada obstinado.

—Buenas noches —anunció una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta. Hanabi había regresado de su misión, al parecer para Tenten y Hinata opinaban que su presencia era una bocanada de aire fresco.

—Tenten-san, es bueno tenerte de nuevo —confesó la joven con una sonrisa, su rostro juvenil se mostraba un poco sucio y sus ropas se hallaban rotas.

—Hanabi, al menos te hubieras aseado antes de venir a cenar —reprendió su padre tomando un poco de sopa.

—Lo siento, no sabía que habían visitas; no se volverá a repetir —expresó disculpándose al momento que la sirvienta le ocupaba un lugar más en la mesa.

Tenten sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la menor, a su criterio Hanabi hacía que las situaciones tensas se mostraran poco importantes y lo que era mejor que las tomaba con mayor naturalidad.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su estadía en Suna? —preguntó la menor de nuevo ya que había notado el silencio forzado.

—Pues bastante bien —respondió la maestra de armas sonriéndole.

—Me imagino —este murmullo llegó a oídos de todos los presentes haciendo que todos dejaran de comer, el tono de esas palabras parecía algo ofensivo. Todos observaron como el causante miraba a la maestra de armas con cierto brillo en sus ojos; Tenten alzó una ceja confundida manteniéndole la mirada a Takeshi.

—Bueno… ¿Al menos trajiste algo de Suna? —preguntó apresuradamente la menor tratando de seguir la conversación ignorando el comentario del Hyuga.

—Emm… sí, traje un camello —confesó Tenten haciendo lo mismo que Hanabi pero de nuevo su conversación se vio interrumpida por el mismo sujeto.

—Con razón percibía un apestoso olor en el aire.

Tenten calló de pronto observando como el hombre se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca, apretó las mandíbulas de furia. A ese paso su paciencia se desvanecía sin detenerse y probablemente explotaría si la situación seguía; como no le convenía su sensatez optó por el silencio y se concentro más en el plato de comida que tenía enfrente.

Hanabi decidió en ese momento mantener una conversación con el miembro, tal vez así ya no tendrían comentarios de él en la cena ni tampoco en lo que quedaba de la velada.

El genio por su parte se encontraba intranquilo, el tema de la mudanza se había quedado olvidado por la presencia del invitado. Observó su plato de comida que estaba casi intacto, las miradas insistentes de Takashi se posaban en su persona frecuentemente haciéndole perder el apetito; se sentía molesto por que una persona como él le hubiera hecho sentirse como algo inferior por una estrategia poco escrupulosa.

Su mente comenzó a divagar buscando recuerdos relacionados de Takashi, sabía que era un miembro de la rama secundaria con quien había cruzado pocas palabras, era un joven que tenía casi su misma edad sólo que era mayor por un año. Por ser su árbol genealógico tan extenso el joven resultaba ser su tío ya que el padre de Takashi era hermano del abuelo de su padre… era algo bastante confuso, que ni siquiera se atrevería a contárselo a su esposa para no causarle dolor de cabeza.

El carraspeo lo hizo salir de su reflexión y observo al individuo quien se levantaba de su asiento anunciando su retirada a sus aposentos. No sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio al genio Hyuga quien arrogantemente no desvió la mirada. Sus recuerdos se removieron de nuevo, la mirada de Takashi siempre se presentaba en todos ellos y es que esos ojos tan altivos despedía una mezcla de repudio hacia su persona.

Hinata se levantó a su vez y con timidez se despidió de su padre y de los demás presentes.

Hanabi lanzó un suspiro cuando los dos habían abandonado el comedor, y observó a su padre con gesto abatido.

—Takashi-san se ira mañana ¿no es así? —preguntó esperanzada tomando un bol de arroz.

—Sí así es —confirmó su padre sin mirarla de vuelta

Un leve suspiro de alivio se escapo de los labios finos de la joven, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Tenten, al parecer hasta la menor le parecía un poco irritable la presencia del miembro en cuestión.

Apuró sus alimentos y aunque su esposo no había probado bocado tenían que salir del comedor pronto, ya que ella misma se sentía un poco cansada e impacientada. Los tonos de Takashi fueron lo suficientemente ofensivos como para llamarle la atención y la frase "me lo imagino" tenía un trasfondo demasiado sospechoso.

Neji pensaba lo mismo, de todas formas esperaba no tratar de nuevo con ese sujeto, esperó con paciencia a que su esposa terminara de cenar ya que no le estaba permitido retirarse antes y dejarla a ella sola.

Al fin luego de unos cuantos minutos de sosegados sorbos de te por parte del genio y una ligera tos ahogada de Tenten, ambos se levantaron de la mesa dando las buenas noches retirándose del comedor.

—Iré hablar con Hinata sama —informó Neji mirando a su esposa quien solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los dos se separaron en dirección opuesta, dejando atrás el incomodo silencio de la cena y los murmullos de la noche. El genio escuchaba como los pasos tenues de su esposa se alejaban más y más hasta extinguirse por completo, cruzó a la derecha de un pasillo subiendo las gradas de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de la primogénita, no obstante pasaría adelante del cuarto de huéspedes y esperaba que Takashi no se percatara de su presencia.

La puerta corrediza de dicha habitación se abrió de golpe dándole a saber que la suerte no estaba con él. Takashi carraspeó la garganta para llamarle la atención.

—Momentos antes le dije que tenía un tema que hablar con usted, joven Neji —anunció de nuevo con un tono arrogante enfrentando los ojos grises—. Por favor, pase adelante.

El genio entrecerró los ojos un poco confundido, la patética disculpa no era el tema que se refería dicho sujeto pero al parecer era una cuestión que al mismo Takashi le causaba un gran gozo.

Sin darle tiempo a sentarse en un amplio sillón que se situaba justo a un extremo de la habitación, una inesperada pregunta resonó como eco haciendo que él mismo se sintiera por completo desubicado.

—¿Dónde esta su sucesor?

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Que tardanza más cabrona que les he hecho pasar, me disculpo y no les voy a mentir ya que estos días me he sentido estancada con el fic, en consecuencia me he tardado bastante y me concentre en hacer otras cosas; escribir un capitulo nuevo de confesiones y hacer un nuevo fic de universo alterno sobre esta misma pareja. Bien la forma en como subiré sería intercalado por ejemplo digamos un día subiré un capitulo de confesiones y un nuevo capitulo de este, otro día subiré un capitulo nuevo del fic que estoy haciendo y otro capitulo nuevo de confesiones o sino subiré un capitulo nuevo de este fic y un capitulo nuevo del otro.

Bien si no les gusta... me pueden enviar a freír espárragos jajajaja lo voy a entender.

Volviendo con el fic amm espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, como ven el personaje Takashi si lo recuerdan en el capitulo cinco sólo que ahí no le puse nombre. Mas adelante se sabrá por que es un dolor en el trasero jajaja con forme como se desarrolle la historia se sabrá por que. Con respecto al Lemon... ¡veremos! todo es de acuerdo en como se desarrolle la historia así que paciencia paciencia.

Bien, espero que hayan pasado bien esta navidad, que hayan comido mucho y hayan pasado tiempo con sus familias... y que no se hayan emborrachado jajajaja en fin; Feliz Navidad.


End file.
